I Wanna Know You
by The Jackal's Vixen
Summary: She had the eye of an artist and Jason Morgan has captivated her muse. Everyday like clock work, he comes in for lunch and she sits trying to sketch every detail about the man. Will he continue to be an elusive fascination or something more real and raw?
1. Chapter 1

It's a beautiful summer day in Port Charles, New York.

The sun's rays shining down on all the inhabitants of the small quaint town.

In all her eighteen years of life, Elizabeth Webber has never loved a place more than she loved Port Charles.

The patrons that came into the small local diner, Kelly's, brought character to the town.

Each patron had a story to tell and Elizabeth was only too eager to hear it.

Some patrons returned just to relieve the burden that were piled upon their shoulders over the day's events.

Elizabeth has learnt so much working in Kelly's.

About life, love and everything in between.

Though she had been apprehensive about working at the small diner, Elizabeth couldn't imagine working anywhere else in that town.

"Hello darling." the soft voice of the beautiful Quartermaine matriarch spoke. "Do you ever have a day off? I come in any day of the week and you're here."

"Its nice to see you too Lila." Elizabeth assured, walking around the counter to kiss the woman's cheek. "Would you like some tea?"

"As tempting as that is, my dear, I must decline." Lila shook her head, smiling slightly. "I had come merely to extend an invitation."

"Oh, sounds intriguing." Elizabeth spun a chair to sit down. "An invitation to what exactly?"

"My family have planned a birthday ball of sorts for my upcoming birthday and I'd love it if you'd attend." Lila took the invitation that Reginald, the butler, held out and handed it to Elizabeth. "You'll come won't you?"

"I'd love to." Elizabeth assured, opening the invitation to see the date. "Its a good thing I have this weekend off."

"Splendid." Lily smiled brightly, tapping Reginald's hand to signal she was ready to go. "All the information is on the invitation. Do call if you have any questions."

"I will." Elizabeth assured. "Thank you!"

Elizabeth found herself staring at the door, long after Lila had left with her butler.

The idea of attending a birthday ball at the Quartermaine house was truly tempting.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of the bell dinging over the door and another patron walking into the diner.

"Good morning, Mr. Corbin." Elizabeth greeted the older gentleman, in all fairness, mostly all the patrons were older than her. "How was your checkup yesterday?"

"It was better than the last." he assured, smiling his cheeky smile. "And how many times must I ask you to call me Mike?"

"You see, I would, but my grandmother raised me with more respect than that." Elizabeth countered smoothly, pouring him a cup of decaf as he sat at a stool. "I'm glad your checkup went well."

"You and I both." Mike smirked, looking the menu over. "What's the special for today?"

"The same as it has always been." Elizabeth laughed softly. "Ruby's special chilli."

"Ah, of course." Mike laughed a throaty laugh, closing the menu. "I'll take one special, please."

"Coming right up." Elizabeth wrote it down on an order slip and passed it back to the cook.

"Elizabeth!" a voice exclaimed from the doorway, the bell ringing loudly through the diner. "I desperately need your help."

"Um, okay." Elizabeth walked out from behind the counter, stuffing the order booklet into her apron. "What can I do for you Em?"

"I can't decide which dress I like better." Emily Quartermaine, her very best friend, exclaimed, holding up two dresses. "Mother says I have to pick one to have it altered, but I just can't decide."

Emily wasn't usually this indecisive, but a certain prince had her all mushy in the brain.

Ever since Nikolas Cassadine gave her "the nod", Emily has been determined to get him to ask her out.

Lila's birthday ball's just another chance on her long list of plans that have yet to work.

"They're both beautiful." Elizabeth insisted. "Either will do."

"I don't want beautiful! I want drop dead gorgeous!" Emily sighed, plopping down on a stool. "Elizabeth, please, I need your help."

"Okay, how about we go shopping when I get off?" Elizabeth suggested, walking over to refill Mike's decaf and another patron's regular coffee. "I have to shop for my dress anyway."

"Really? That'll be great!" Emily's excited tone back once again. "I'll be back with the driver to pick you up after work."

Before Elizabeth could think to comment, Emily was out the door barely granting her a goodbye.

Laughing to herself, Elizabeth got back to work.

It wasn't long that her co-worker walked into the diner, giving her the chance to take her lunch break.

She usually referred to the people she worked with as friends, but not this blonde woman.

Elizabeth usually didn't think badly of people, but Courtney Matthews was just too full of herself that Elizabeth couldn't even pretend to enjoy her company.

"Ruby, I'm taking my hour okay?" Elizabeth called back to her boss. "Courtney just arrived."

"Okay sweetie." Ruby called back. "I'll send out your lunch when its done."

"Okay, thanks!" Elizabeth grabbed her sketch book and walked over to the table she usually occupied during her lunch hour.

It was every day like clock work that her current muse walked into the diner to have a number three with coffee, preference black coffee.

For the last week, Elizabeth has been subtly sketching the nearly six foot tall, mob enforcer.

She had become so enthralled with the leather jacket wearing, motorcycle riding, Jason Morgan, who just so happened to be her best friend's older brother.

Everything about him fascinated her.

From the intensity of his blue orbs, that were never really a deep blue, but more of a mixture between blue and grey.

She has often wondered if his eyes changed with his mood.

Though she also wondered if the man had different moods because he always had the same expression on his face whenever he came in for lunch.

If nothing else, Jason Morgan was masculine and oozed testosterone.

One look at him and you knew he was a real man through and through.

Even his hair never seemed to stay one color.

Some days it was a lighter shade of blonde and other days it was a dark blonde.

She had thought he dyed it or something, but she couldn't imagine someone dyeing their hair every day.

So as she sat off to the side, Elizabeth got to work on finishing her sketch.

She tries to be subtle, as to not alert him to her gaze as she sketches his features.

When she gets this fascinated with a person, she can't help but want to get every detail onto her sketch paper.

And Jason Morgan fascinated her completely.

"Here you go Liz." Courtney said politely, blocking Jason from her sight. "Ruby's special chilli."

"Uh, thanks." Elizabeth tried to get Courtney to move, but it was too late.

Jason stood and paid his bill before walking out of the diner.

Elizabeth couldn't help the groan that escaped her lips. She had really hoped to finish her sketch today, but it looks like one more day was warranted.

Thanks to the irritating blonde that never seemed to just leave well enough alone.

Closing her sketch pad, Elizabeth sat on it to prevent Courtney's wondering gaze from looking it over.

If Elizabeth hated anything it was people trying to see her sketches.

It was her own private passion and she'd be damned if she let the blonde, or anyone else for that matter, look over them.

Some girls kept diaries, something she was sure Courtney kept, but Elizabeth didn't.

Her diary is her sketch book.

She sketches anything that catches her interests and makes her completely enthralled.

So, although the idea of the world seeing her art someday, Elizabeth was nowhere near ready for people to see her artwork.

When her shift was finally over, Elizabeth was carted away by her best friend.

Though she should probably love shopping, being a girl and all, Elizabeth found the ritual trite and pointless.

She only shops for necessity, but Lila's ball warranted a new ball gown and so she'd shop for the lovely woman.

"What do you think of this dress?" Emily questioned, holding up a ball gown for Elizabeth to see.

"Baby pink?" Elizabeth arched her eyebrow questioningly. "Really? I thought you wanted him to see you as an adult."

"You're right." Emily sighed, putting the dress back on the hook. "I'm tired of looking. You pick one out for me."

"Um...okay." Elizabeth pushed dresses around on the racks and then one finally popped out. "This one."

"That one?" Emily took the red dress in her hands. "Are you sure?"

"Nikolas has a weakness for a woman in red." Elizabeth assured with a smile. "And it will look beautiful on you. Trust me."

"Okay." Emily was convinced. "What about you? What will you wear?"

"The baby pink dress." Elizabeth laughed softly. "So Lucky will see me as a little kid."

Emily couldn't help the laughter that burst through her.

Lucky Spencer, if anything, was a bumbling fool.

He never could take no for an answer.

Since he hit puberty he thinks that all girls their age are dying to go out with him.

That was true for the most part, until Elizabeth of course.

Now he is determined to get her to go out with him or die trying and she was starting to lean towards letting the latter happen.

"Well its a beautiful dress." Emily smiled reassuringly. "So you'll look young and beautiful."

"Thanks." Elizabeth took the dress and together they went to pay for it.

Neither of them had to buy accessories or shoes because they had something for every type of dress.

It was sort of their thing to buy shoes and accessories.

Saying their goodbyes, Elizabeth walked into her gram's house, thoroughly tired but not too tired to carry out her house chores.

"Elizabeth, my dear, I'm glad you're home." her gram called. "How was your day?"

"It was great gram." she assured, walking into the living room. "I went shopping with Emily after work and bought a new dress for Mrs. Quartermaine's birthday ball."

"That's nice." Audrey Hardy smiled at her youngest grandchild. "I'm glad you thought to do so."

"I'll get right on dinner once I put this upstairs." Elizabeth said softly. "Any preferences?"

"Anything you make will be fine, dear." Audrey assured. "Before you go, this came for you in the mail."

"Oh, I've been waiting for this." Elizabeth took the envelope from her gram. "Thank you so much. I'll start on dinner soon."

"Take your time." Audrey smiled softly. "I'm not quite hungry just yet."

"Okay." Elizabeth granted her grandmother a smile before running upstairs to her bedroom, bypassing the questioning look of her sister Sarah.

Getting behind the safety of her bedroom door, Elizabeth locked it before tossing her things to the side and plopping down on the bed.

"Please, please, please." Elizabeth whispered. "Just be an acceptance letter."

Opening the letter Elizabeth read once again, the apologetic rejection of another art school.

With a sigh, Elizabeth crumpled up the paper and threw it into the waste bin.

So much for pursing her art and learning new techniques.

Shrugging out of her jacket, Elizabeth snatched up her sketch book and flipped it open to the sketch of Jason.

"I'll make my own dreams come true." she whispered, running her fingers lightly over the sketch. "But for now, sketching for myself will do."

Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth stood up and slid her sketch pad under her mattress before walking back downstairs to start dinner.

She'll make her art dream come true.

That much she's certain on.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Fanfiction isn't my usual forte, so please review. I'd like to know if you like it or if I should make changes to my storylines. **  
><strong>No writer can evolve without helpful criticism. All reviews welcomed.<strong>  
><strong>Thanks! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Its Friday and the heat was even more vibrant than it had been a few days ago.

According to the weather station, a heatwave has hit Port Charles and everyone is encouraged to where clothes that breathe to avoid heatstrokes.

Elizabeth had to admit that hearing that over the radio was kind of funny.

Who talks about having a stroke on the radio?

Shaking her head, Elizabeth took a quick shower since they were encouraged to conserve water, and walked over to her dresser.

Since its vibrantly hot outside, she figured she'll wear something different today.

Finding her denim blue shorts and her white spaghetti strap tank top, Elizabeth threw it on and slipped her feet into her white sneakers.

Even though it was hot, her feet still needed to be protected for her day's work.

She couldn't tell you how many times people have pushed out their chairs and hit her feet.

Elizabeth took a moment to make sure that she had everything she needed before tossing her hair up into a braided ponytail.

Deciding not to use her jacket today, she grabbed her keys and walked out of her room.

"Elizabeth, dear, do you have a minute?" her grams called from the living room.

Smiling slightly, Elizabeth made her way into the living room, finding her grandmother going over a medical file.

"Yes, gram?" she asked, gaining the woman's attention.

"There's been an emergency down in Memphis and I'm needed. They need a seasoned nurse and Delilah Estoval is on maternity leave." Audrey explained. "I'll be gone for the next two weeks and I was hoping you could send my regards to Lila."

"Of course." Elizabeth assured without hesitation. "Will Sarah be joining you on your trip?"

"Elizabeth, I know you and your sister are not on the best of terms, but will you please avoid confrontation while I'm out of town?" Audrey requested, closing the file.

"I'll try." Elizabeth granted, but that was the best she could do for her.

"Very well." Audrey got up and hugged her granddaughter. "I will see you when I return. Take care of yourself."

"I will." Elizabeth assured, stepping out of her grandmother's embrace and heading to work.

The thought of living alone with Sarah for an entire two weeks...it wasn't a pleasant one.

Walking to work, Elizabeth made it to Kelly's with minutes to spare.

Sadly, the day didn't get any better.

Courtney was in her clumsy mode today, not that Elizabeth believed she had any other mode.

She was either slightly clumsy, mildly clumsy, or just a straight up mess.

How she got the job, Elizabeth had no idea.

On top of that her muse didn't make an appearance during lunch and Elizabeth was on the verge of imploding.

Just as Elizabeth gave Ms. Stevenson her change and walks her to the door, Courtney trips over her own feet and sends a tray of empty dishes all over the floor.

Thankfully for the blonde, Ruby isn't in today or she'd be pleading to keep her job.

"Go take your break!" Elizabeth snaps at Courtney, cutting her off when she tries to protest. "Just go!"

Elizabeth was glad that the lunch rush was over and the diner was empty of patrons.

Taking a deep breath, she picks up the tub and starts to pick up the dishes.

She was slowly losing her patience with the blonde and the heat wasn't helping any.

"One...two...three...four..." Elizabeth mutters to herself as puts dish after dish into the tub. "Five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten."

"How high do you have to get before I can ask what's wrong?" a voice spoke from in front of her, helping her pick up the dishes.

Smiling slightly, she looked up and found Zander Smith, one of her close friends.

"Courtney the klutz." Elizabeth shrugged, allowing him to help her up. "What can I get you?"

"Nothing." Zander walked over and plopped down on the stool. "I got a question for you."

"Ah, okay." Elizabeth put the tub of dishes into the sink in the kitchen before walking back out. "I've got some time. What's up?"

"This thing at the Quartermaines...got a date?" Zander laughed at her confused expression. "Relax. I'm just asking because Em told me that Gia is waiting for me to ask her. So will you be my date?"

"Can't you just use a simpler route and not ask her?" Elizabeth tilted her head questioningly.

He and Emily were so alike, it was no wonder that they are such good friends.

They make everything more complicated than it has to be.

"Come on. It'll help you too." he said coaxingly. "If you're with me, Lucky won't even try to ask you to dance."

Another thing he and Emily have in common.

Knowing exactly what buttons to push.

"Okay." Elizabeth conceded. "I'll be your date."

"Great!" Zander hopped off the stool. "I'll pick you up at your place at seven."

"Okay." Elizabeth got out before Zander was out the door.

Yup.

Just like Emily.

The door was barely closed when another patron walked through the door.

"Good afternoon, Angela." Elizabeth greeted the young woman. "Would you like your usual?"

"Yes, please." the woman smiled brightly. "How're you today Liz?"

Just then a crash sounded through the diner.

"Better once she's off." Elizabeth shook her head, writing down Angela's order. "Have a seat anywhere. I'll be right back."

Walking to back to the counter, Elizabeth dialled the number to her friend's house.

"Tammy, I know its your day off, but can you please come in." Elizabeth pleaded, hearing more crashing sounds from the back. "I'm begging here."

"I'll be right in." Tammy laughed, even she could hear the crashing. "But I'll only be able to stay for a few hours."

"That's long enough. Maggie will be starting her shift by then." Elizabeth assured, watching Courtney walk out from the swinging door. "Just get here, please."

Ending the call, Elizabeth gave Angela's order to the cook before walking over to Courtney.

"For the love of all that's good in this world, take the rest of the day off." Elizabeth sighed, she has never had to work with someone so clumsy in all her life. "Please, just go before you break anymore dishes."

Elizabeth had thought that today would be easy. It's a Friday.

Friday's are usually smooth for her. Then again, Courtney usually never works on Fridays.

From her Gram going out of town and her being stuck with Sarah for two weeks to Courtney's clumsiness...

This just wasn't her day.

And coincidently, she wasn't the only one having a truly messed up day.

From his bike not starting to the books not balancing out, Jason Morgan was having a hectic day.

On top of that, he had to miss lunch because he had to get his work done in time to make it to Michael's ballgame.

Jason promised his godson that he'd be there for it and he couldn't let him down.

Arriving at the ballgame, Jason was straddled with watching his other godson, Morgan.

And for some reason he was in a mood as well.

The heat wasn't helping any of them.

Carly was being cranky because the heat was making her hair frizz out.

Sonny wasn't really good with the heat.

He preferred it to be cool or cold.

The heat didn't really affect Jason, but obviously it affected those around him.

Currently, the only thing bothering him was the fact that he hasn't eaten anything all day and the game was only half over.

"Uncle Jason, did you see that?" Michael ran to the gate. "I hit a home run!"

"I saw." Jason assured, glad that one of them were actually having fun in this heat. "You did good, bud."

Michael knew better than to ask his parents because they were both being cranky, although they tried to hide it from him.

Instead, he just ran back to the dugout.

Jason, on the other hand, was hoping this game would end already.

Giving Morgan a cold bottle of juice had the toddler calm for the moment.

For someone that wasn't a parent, he sure knew everything a parent should.

When the end of the game came, Jason couldn't be more relieved.

"Great job bud." Jason touched fists with Michael before walking away.

He just couldn't do the whole godfather thing right then.

Checking his watch, Jason found that it was already eight o'clock.

Had the game really been three hours long?

Hopping on his motorcycle, Jason decided to stop by Kelly's for something to eat.

He had to get something in him and fast.

Elizabeth was wiping down tables and counters, doing anything to pass the time.

"Liz, I'ma take off okay?" Maggie walked out of the kitchen. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth assured. "Drive safely!"

"I will." Maggie smiled before disappearing through the door again.

Finally alone Elizabeth plopped down on the stool and took out her sketch book.

Without Jason coming in for lunch she had ended up sketching Lila from memory.

It would go to the collage she was doing for Lila's birthday gift.

With the diner being empty, she decided to put some finishing touches on Lila's sketch.

It had been so quiet that the sound of the bell ringing through the air practically .

Looking up, Elizabeth almost fell off her stool.

It was him.

And they were alone.

She was never alone with him.

Why didn't she put up the closed sign?

That's right. Because it wasn't time for Kelly's to close.

Don't say anything stupid, she thought to herself, don't say anything stupid.

Jason, on the other hand, was looking at her.

She was the girl that always sat off to the side when he came in for lunch.

He remembers Lila saying something about her, but at the moment, he couldn't recall exactly what was said.

During lunch he'd subtly watch her. She had such a determined look on her face as she sat there with her sketch book.

He only knows its a sketch book because Michael had one that he loves to draw in.

He wasn't sure how long they had been standing, just looking at each other, but he didn't really care.

It gave him time to really look at her.

Elizabeth was the one to break the connection by dropping her gaze and closing her sketch book.

Jason took that as the chance to walk over to the counter as she walked behind it.

"Do you want your usual?" she asked, not knowing what else to say.

"My usual?" he looked at her questioningly.

"Number three. Coffee. Black." she said simply, pouring him a cup of coffee. "Right?"

"Yeah." Jason shook his head. "That's it."

It was strange that the only waitress that hasn't taken his order, somehow knows his order by heart.

Elizabeth smiled slightly before walking to the kitchen to get his order.

For some reason, she had the cook prepare a number three before he took off.

A part of her wanted to see why Jason liked it so much.

So at the moment, she was glad that she could get it for him.

After popping it into the oven for the allotted time, Elizabeth walked out and put it in front of him.

"Bon appétit." she said softly before walking away to push chairs in.

Once he's done, she'll close up for the night.

Jason took the time to just watch her as she shuffled through the diner.

Pushing in chairs and fixing the center pieces.

Elizabeth Webber, he remembers his grandmother calling her, was an intriguing woman to say the least.

Her hair was never the same day by day.

Some days the curls were loose and free flowing, other days it was wild and thick.

At the moment, her hair was in a ponytail and the curls hanging loosely.

The more he watched her, the more he noticed that she was avoiding looking at him.

Finishing his food, Jason downed the rest of his coffee before leaving the dirty dishes on the counter and walking over to her.

"Elizabeth." he says in a soft tone, noting her surprise that he knows her name.

"Yeah?" she looks up at him, absolutely captivated by his eyes.

She was right. It was a light mixture of blue and grey.

"I'm done." he said simply, watching as understanding filled her eyes.

"Oh. Okay." she walked over to the counter, him following behind.

He could have sworn he saw the tops of her cheeks turn a slight shade of red.

Did he really just make her blush?

"It'll be six fifty." she said, tallying up his bill.

Jason pulled out his wallet, sliding her a twenty.

"Keep the change." he says when she tries to pull some out of the register.

"That's more than three times the bill." Elizabeth looked at him confused. "I can't take that kind of tip."

"Too bad." he shrugged, putting his wallet away. "Thanks for dinner, Elizabeth."

Lord the way that man said her name.

It took everything to not go weak in the knees.

"You're welcome." she managed to say, though she was getting lost in his eyes at the moment.

Jason stared at her for a moment longer before walking out the door.

Both found that their day wasn't as bad as they thought it had been.

Nope.

Today was most definitely a good day.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: All reviews welcome. Just make them helpful please.<strong>

**Thanks. Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

Early in the morning, Elizabeth is awaken from thee most perfect dream by the sound of her private phone ringing.

Rolling over onto her stomach, she picks it up and holds it to her ear.

"Dead or dying?" she grumbles into the phone.

She was just too tired from her double shifts the other day.

And apparently, the work fairy wanted her to continue with that line of existence.

"Hey sweetie, sorry for calling so early." Ruby's voice apologetic. "I know you have the weekend off, but little miss blondie called in sick."

"UGH!" Elizabeth pulled herself out of bed. "I'll be right in Ruby."

"You're a blessing." Ruby assured before ending the call.

"And I just might murder a blonde." Elizabeth groaned, hanging up the phone. "My freaking day off!"

Stripping out of her nightwear, she makes her way into the shower.

"Can this day get any worse?" she mutters as she steps into the shower.

Across town, Jason is just getting in from a long ride.

After the day he had, he needed the solidarity of his bike and the open road.

Trudging up the stairs, Jason wanted nothing more than to fall onto his bed and kiss the day away.

Knowing he'll be up all night, he just wanted to sleep the day away.

Of course, Carly had other ideas.

"JASON...oh! You're up." Carly closed the door. "I need your help. Michael is refusing to wear the tuxedo we bought him."

"Carly, for the love of god, just give me a few hours to sleep." Jason groaned, running a hand down his face. "I'll talk to him when I get some sleep."

"Out riding all night, huh?" Carly guessed, watching as he plopped down on the steps. "Just talk to him, please. I have to take him to the tailor to have his tuxedo altered."

Groaning loudly, Jason allows Carly to pull him up off the stairs and drag him over to here penthouse to talk to Michael.

Sonny gave him an apologetic look as Carly dragged him upstairs to Michael's room.

"He refuses to come out of there." Carly threw her hands up. "Do what you gotta do."

Jason waited for her to walk down the stairs before rubbing a hand down his face to fight off the fatigue.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

"I'm not coming out!" Michael shouted from the other side.

"Okay." Jason crossed his arms over his chest. "But then you won't hear my proposal."

Within seconds Michael's door was open and Jason is pulled into the room.

Once they both clear the doorway, Michael slams it shut and locks it again.

"I'm listening." Michael crosses his arms over his chest.

"If you wear the suit, I'll take you anywhere you want to go next weekend." Jason offered. "But you have to be on your best behavior until Friday."

"Anywhere?" Michael eyed him intently. "Is there a limit on distance?"

"Anywhere in the country." Jason amended. "Do we have a deal?"

"Dea...wait." Michael realized something. "Just me? Or the whole family?"

"Whatever you want." Jason didn't really care, he just wanted to sleep. "Deal?"

"Deal!" Michael shook his hand. "You're the best godfather in the world."

"Love you too bud."

Jason unlocked the door, walking out of the room and down the stairs.

"He's gonna wear it." Jason spat, pulling open the door. "No one bother me until tonight!"

Firmly shutting the door behind him before anyone can retort, Jason makes his way into his penthouse.

All he wants is some sleep. That's it. Just to close his eyes and shut off his brain.

Stripping down, Jason flops into his bed and closes his eyes.

Seconds turns into minutes and flows right into hours and still sleep evades him.

Groaning to himself, realizing he wasn't going to be granted sleep, Jason pulls himself out of bed and trudges into the shower.

Coffee...that's what he needs. Coffee and lots of it.

Getting dressed, Jason had to triple check just to make sure he had his gun at the small of his back.

"Can this day get any worse?" he groans as he straddles his bike.

Elizabeth downed three cups of coffee before she was finally completely awake.

"Thought you were off today." a voice speaks from in front of her.

"Oh...hey Nik." Elizabeth shook her head. "I was, but princess called in sick."

"Ah." Nikolas plopped down on a stool. "I heard you're gonna be Zander's date."

"If this is another attempt to get me and Lucky together, please save it." Elizabeth poured him a cup of coffee. "I already want to strangle someone...don't add yourself to the list."

"Fair enough." Nikolas takes a gulp of coffee. "Change of subject? I need your advice."

"The prince needs advice?" Elizabeth eyes him curiously. "Huh. I'm listening."

"This thing with Emily..."

"You mean her crush on you?" Elizabeth corrected. "And you acting like you don't know anything about it?"

"Yeah." Nikolas threw her a straw. "That. I need your help to dissuade her from this infatuation she's gotten for me."

"Dissuade?" Elizabeth eyed him mockingly. "Infatuation? Really?"

"You know what I mean." Nikolas groaned, running a hand down his face. "My point is that she's sixteen and I'm going on twenty. It's inappropriate to pursue any sort of relationship outside of a platonic one."

"Maybe you should use all your big words to confuse her into not liking you." Elizabeth teased, walking out from behind the counter. "Mrs. Sanders, what can I get you today?"

"French toast with broccoli soup on the side, dear." Mrs. Sanders smiled brightly. "And some tea would be nice."

"Coming right up." Elizabeth gave the woman's hand a soft squeeze before walking off to put her order in. "Nikolas, just tell her how it is."

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Nikolas countered, frustrated to the core. "Please Liz...I need your help."

"Fine." Elizabeth threw her hands up. "If you don't want to come right out with the truth then find a girlfriend and break it to her gently. Don't make it obvious because as far as she knows, you don't know that she has a deep crush on you."

"You're the best." Nikolas tossed her a couple bills. "Now to find someone."

"Don't look at me." Elizabeth snatched up the money. "I have a date to the ball. You're on your own for that one."

Nikolas just shook his head before walking out of the diner.

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at how all her friends were having relationship drama.

Luckily for her she didn't have that problem.

Well some would say unluckily, but its a jump ball at this point.

"Here you go Mrs. Sanders." Elizabeth set her order down on the table. "I hope you feel better."

Just as she was about to walk back to the counter, the bell above the door rang out, prompting her to check who walked in.

It was him.

So not fair, she thought, walking over to the counter.

First he doesn't come for lunch and now he comes for breakfast?

Was he purposely coming when she couldn't sketch him?

"Hi." he stands in front of her.

"Hi." she manages, his eyes just so intense. "What can I get you?"

"Coffee." he plops down onto a stool.

Jason didn't expect to see her there.

When he was standing outside and saw her inside, he knew that he couldn't pass up seeing her again.

He liked the way he inadvertently makes her blush.

Much like she was now.

It was light, but he could see it.

"Okay." Elizabeth puts a clean cup down in front of him before pouring him some coffee. "Is that all?"

"For now." Jason shrugs. "You a workaholic or something?"

"No." Elizabeth shook her head. "I had the weekend off, but I'm covering for Courtney."

"The blonde?" he questions, not really remembering the woman's name.

"Yeah...the blonde." Elizabeth laughs softly, leave it to him to forgetting her name. "She called in sick."

"That sucks." he comments, knowing she pulled a double shift yesterday.

"You're telling me." Elizabeth sighs, wiping down the counter. "I was looking forward to sleeping in because I have to go to this birthday ball and now I'm not going to get any rest until late tonight."

That caught his attention.

So she's going to his grandmother's birthday ball, this could prove to be interesting.

"I know what you mean." Jason admits. "I'm having the same kind of day."

Elizabeth looked at him curiously for a moment before her attention was pulled away by a customer walking in.

Granting him a smile, Elizabeth walked over to the customer that just walked in.

Jason turned in his seat to watch her work.

If nothing else, the woman was captivating, and listening to her talk wasn't so bad.

He was on his third cup of coffee by the time she walked back over to him.

"I have to head out." he said before she could walk away again. "Can I get one to go?"

"Um, sure." Elizabeth smiled slightly, fixing him a cup of coffee.

"So you're going to Lila's birthday ball?" Jason questioned, pulling out a ten dollar bill. "Maybe I'll see you there."

Elizabeth tried but her words wouldn't form.

She was too busy trying to imagine his nearly six foot masculine hotness in formal wear.

So instead of speaking she merely got out an 'uh-huh' as he slipped the money into her hand.

"Okay." Jason smirked before walking out of the diner.

"Nice save." she says to the heavens before getting back to work.

If he was going to be her reward for having a bad day, Elizabeth says bring it on.

He's a definite upside to any bad day.

Jason made his way back to his penthouse and upstairs to his closet.

Pulling out the suit he rarely ever wears, Jason eyes it intently.

Looks like he's going all out for this.

Hanging it up in the bathroom for when he gets ready, Jason heads back out to buy his grandmother a birthday present.

If Elizabeth was going to be the upside to his bad days, he seriously didn't mind it.

Regardless of all the things that have gone wrong in the last two days, she's definitely a good upside to any crappy day.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: Thank you to all those that have reviewed.**

**Hellzz-on-Earth, your reviews are most definitely something to look forward to.**

**Now to answer some questions: Elizabeth is eighteen. Jason is twenty-three.**

**All else will unfold as the story does. Please continue to review and I hope you enjoyed this update.**


	4. Chapter 4

Once the hour struck that she could clock off from work, Elizabeth booked it to the department store.

She had to buy a new dress. A different dress.

There was no way she was going to wear the pink one with the chance that she'll be seeing Jason there.

No way in hell.

Lucky be damned because she was going to go all out for this ball.

Rifling through the dresses, Elizabeth found the perfect one.

It was elegant, but understated. Just what she was looking for.

Paying for it, Elizabeth caught a cab to her gram's house and rushed inside to get ready.

She had an hour before Zander would be there to take her to the Quartermaine estate.

She had to look beautiful.

"Oh great." she groans as she strips down. "I'm starting to act like Emily."

Shaking her head, Elizabeth takes a quick shower, being sure to really wash off the day's events.

Just as she walks out of the bathroom, a knock sounds at her door.

"Go away Sarah!" she exclaims, not wanting to deal with her sister.

"Its not Sarah."

"Emily?" Elizabeth's brows furrowed as she rushed over to the door and pulled it open. "What are you doing here? You okay?"

"Nikolas has a girlfriend." Emily blurted out. "Can you believe that? She's from Greece!"

"Well, it is where he's from." Elizabeth pointed out. "How're you doing?"

"I'm okay." Emily sighed, shaking her head. "I just wanted to see if I could steal Zander from you tonight."

"Have at him." Elizabeth smirked, grabbing a napkin for Emily. "He's all yours."

"You sure?" Emily wiped away the tears that fell. "But he's your date."

"He's my friend." Elizabeth corrected. "A royal pain and he's all yours."

"Okay. Thanks." Emily stood up. "Don't worry. I'll send the driver back to pick you up at seven."

"Sounds good." Elizabeth walked her downstairs and waited for her to get in her car before closing the door. "Looks like I'm going stag."

Walking back upstairs, Elizabeth could hear her sister getting ready in her room.

Sainted Sarah must have a date to the thing if she's working so hard to get ready.

Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth walks back to her room to finish getting ready.

"I may be going there alone." Elizabeth picks up her dress. "Doesn't mean I have to leave alone."

Jason made sure to put guards at the estate and doing a perimeter check before getting home to get ready.

He was supposed to ride with the Corinthos family to the event, but the idea of seeing Elizabeth had him opting for his bike instead.

Maybe he'll get the beauty to take a ride with him. Even if she's wearing a fancy dress.

As he took a shower, Jason made sure to shave off the fuzz that was starting to grow on his face.

Clean shaven and basically just clean, he threw on some deodorant and slid into his suit.

Carly had insisted on buying him an Armani suit, like he could tell the difference between the different brands.

To him, a suit's a suit.

Once he was dressed from head to toe in formal wear, sans a tie, Jason grabbed his keys and headed down to his bike.

All the fatigue that had been plaguing him only hours before was now gone.

He couldn't wait to get to the ball and see her.

To get her to blush again.

Jason arrived at 66th ahead of time, wanting to avoid the crowds and wanting to get some alone time with Lila.

Making his way into the estate, he found his grandmother sitting in the family room.

"Jason, you're truly a blessing, my dear." his grandmother exclaimed and knew that something was up. "We have a minor situation that I think you could rectify."

"And that would be?" Jason inquired, kneeling before her.

"Your sister assured a very good friend of the family that she'd send our driver to pick her up, but Lionel had an emergency come up and can't make the trip." Lila explained. "Would you be a dear and play the part for me?"

"I would, but I doubt your guest would want to ride my bike."

"Oh, my dear, there's an easy solution to that." Lila smiled brightly. "You can take Edward's Jag. The keys are in the visor."

"Edward's Jag, huh?" Jason smirked before shaking his head. "Got an address for this friend of yours?"

Elizabeth has finished getting ready, slipping into her flats.

The dress was long enough that no one would know that she wasn't wearing high heels.

In her personal opinion, those things were torture devices created by men to make women more sensual.

Walking downstairs, Elizabeth found Sarah waiting in the living room.

"That's a nice dress." Sarah comments. "Who're you going with?"

"Who're you going with?" Elizabeth counters, glancing up at the clock.

"Lucky Spencer." Sarah says proudly, like that would affect Elizabeth in the least.

"Ah. Good for you." Elizabeth shrugged, turning to the door when the doorbell rang through the house. "Wanna get that?"

"No. You can do it." Sarah shook her head. "I want to fix my makeup."

"Might as well fix your face." Elizabeth muttered, walking over to pull the door open. "What a surprise...Lucky, come on in."

"I hope you don't mind that I'm taking Sarah." Lucky had a weird look on his face, like he really thought this would bother her.

"Not at all." Elizabeth shrugged her indifference. "I'm happy you two kids are going together."

Emphasis on the word kids.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay with this." Lucky smirked, ignoring the tone in her voice. "Sarah and I have been hanging out **a lot** lately and it seemed natural to ask her."

"You don't have to explain anything Lucky." Sarah stood next to him. "I'm ready to go."

Just as they were about to walk over to the door, a knock sounded at the door.

"Don't bother." Elizabeth stated, walking over to the door. "I'll get it."

Pulling it open, she nearly fell over in shock.

It was him.

How could he possibly be there right then?

This is crazy.

She was torn between strangling Emily and thanking her.

Jason was equally shocked to see her standing there.

His grandmother never gave him the name of the person he was supposed to pick up.

He had expected to find an old woman or something since it was a friend of the family.

Most of the family being old, it only seemed logical.

But standing there, he seriously didn't mind the surprise.

In fact, he welcomed it.

"Hi." he takes the moment to look her over.

Her dress flowed down her body like water.

Elizabeth stands before him in a strapless midnight blue evening gown.

A belt-like jewelled strap rested just beneath her breasts, making her upper body form nicely as she breathed in and out.

Her hair flowed freely, her curls are currently loose and bouncy.

Her eyes, boy her eyes could melt Antarctica.

"Hi." she whispers, captivated by his ice blue eyes.

She was right.

He looked deadly in that suit.

Her mind wandering to more indecent thoughts as she stared at him.

But like always, sainted Sarah ruined the moment.

"Who's this Lizzie?" Sarah inquired, noticing Lucky stiffen and glare at the man.

"Nonya." Elizabeth doesn't even grant her a back glance. "I'm ready when you are."

"After you." Jason stepped aside, giving her room to walk out.

Elizabeth shook her head before grabbing the collage she wrapped for Lila.

"I'll carry it for you." Jason held out his hand for it, taking it once she held it out to him.

Elizabeth couldn't help the blush that touched her cheeks as she walked past Jason to the driveway.

So far the night was even better than she thought it would be.

Sarah couldn't help but gape at Elizabeth as she and Lucky walked out behind them.

They watched as Jason opened Elizabeth's door for her before putting her gift in the trunk.

Elizabeth couldn't help but notice the disbelief etched in both Lucky and Sarah's faces.

But the thought didn't stay too long in her mind because another took precedence.

"Out of curiosity, do you moonlight as a chauffeur for the Quartermaines often?" Elizabeth asked when they hit a red light. "Or is this a one time thing?"

"One time thing." Jason smirked, looking over at her. "And an excuse to piss off the old man by taking his Jag."

"Ah, that makes more sense." Elizabeth shook her head. "I doubt you would have picked me up if not for the Jag."

"I would've if I knew it was you." Jason found himself saying before he could stop himself.

That was something he has yet to get used to.

Saying things without meaning to.

It seems like there was no filter from his brain to his mouth when he's around her.

But once the words left his mouth, he didn't regret it.

The blush atop her cheeks turned another shade darker.

"I hope you don't have a date to this thing." Jason pressed the gas petal, taking the turn to put them on Harborview Road.

"Why do you say that?" Elizabeth questioned, captivated by the man sitting beside her.

"Because I'd have to pound him for not picking you up like any good date would." Jason glanced at her, granting her a wink before looking at the road.

Elizabeth couldn't believe that her blush could get any redder as she sat there.

The way he says things...it just sends permanent butterflies to the pits of her stomach...making her feel like she's floating on cloud nine.

Before they knew it they were pulling into the Quartermaine estate and the place was packed.

So much for slipping in before the crowd, Jason thought, as he parked the car in the garage.

"You okay?" she asks as he helps her out of the car. "You seem a bit tense."

"I don't like crowds." he admits as they walk to the trunk to get Lila's gift. "It makes me uncomfortable."

"Me too." she takes a deep breath before courageously slipping a hand into his. "Maybe we can get through it together."

Jason stared into her eyes for a moment before tightening his grip on her hand a little and walking into the house with her.

They heard scattered gasps as they walked into the ballroom, but neither cared.

It was to be expected.

A mob enforcer and a waitress aspiring to be an artist.

Yeah. So not a likely combination.

It wasn't like they were a real item or even heading that way so Elizabeth just ignored it.

What would a man like Jason see in her anyway? She's was barely legal and he was...wow.

Jason, on the other hand, hoped that this night could lead to something much more.

They walked over to Lila, both taking turns to kiss her cheek.

"Happy birthday, Lila." Elizabeth said softly as Jason handed her the gift he carried in. "I really hope you like it."

"I'm sure I'll love it." Lila smiled brightly. "Why don't we go out on the terrace for a little fresh air?"

"Sure." Elizabeth released Jason's hand to wheel Lila out through the back, Jason following close behind.

Once they were alone outside, Lila set the gift down on the table and proceeded to unwrap it.

A gasp of delight escaped her lips as the gift came into view.

"Oh, my dear, this is beautiful." Lila ran her hand over the collage. A sketch of all her family members, Jason included. "It is absolutely perfect. Thank you!"

Elizabeth bent down and wrapped her arms around the woman.

She has become as much a grandmother to her as Audrey was.

Elizabeth relied on this woman for advice and guidance.

Jason had to admit that he liked seeing the encounter between Elizabeth and his grandmother.

"Since we're doing gifts." Jason chimed in, pulling out his gift from his jacket. "This is for you."

Lila smiled brightly, taking the gift in her hands.

Opening the long slender velvet box, Lila couldn't help the tears that welled up in her eyes.

She always knew that her grandson was the tentative type and would pay attention to the little details, so this didn't surprise her.

That didn't mean it didn't warm her heart.

"I remember you saying your pearls had been damaged." Jason said softly, handing her the hankie from his pocket. "I know it doesn't replace it, but..."

"Its perfect, my dear." Lila assured, wiping her tears away. "You both have given this ball what it desperately needed. Simplicity. Thank you both."

Lila was positively glowing as they took her back into the ballroom.

As Jason walked Elizabeth to get something to eat, Alan Quartermaine walked over to Lila.

"What are you up to mother?" Alan asked, standing beside Lila and watching as his son escorted the lovely Elizabeth Webber to the buffet table.

"Love doesn't always happen on its own, my son." Lila looked up at him, smiling deviously. "Sometimes one must help it along to ensure happiness for those involved."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: Thank you all for the encouraging reviews. I'm glad you are enjoying the way the story is progressing. **

**Please keep up with the reviews and I hope you enjoyed this update!**

**Till next time...**


	5. Chapter 5

The ballroom oozed elegance and beauty, couples dancing as others ate.

Some even sitting down for simple conversation.

Elizabeth breaks away from Jason to find her friends while he goes to check on security.

The Corinthos group have just arrived and he wanted to make sure that nothing could happen while they were there.

Jason had been surprised when Sonny and his family was invited, but he didn't question it.

If he knew his grandmother, it was out of courtesy to him and he appreciated that enough to not ask.

Elizabeth found Emily and Zander off to the corner just hanging out.

Typical them.

She was almost certain that Emily was still upset about Nikolas and Elizabeth wanted to do something to help her forget the prince.

Just because he was a prince, it doesn't mean he's Emily's prince charming.

"Hey!" Elizabeth greeted them, gaining their attention.

"Hey yourself." Emily stood and looked at her. "What happened to the pink dress?"

"Changed my mind." Elizabeth shrugged, accepting the hug from Zander. "Why? You don't like it?"

"Its not that." Emily glanced around the room. "But I thought you wanted to wear something that Lucky wouldn't like."

"Lucky's Sarah's problem." Elizabeth said simply. "They're here together."

"You know he's just doing that to make you jealous." Emily pointed out, as if it was necessary.

"You make that dress look beautiful." Zander spun Elizabeth, subtly wanting to get off the topic of Lucky Spencer.

Zander made it a point to be cool with everyone, a live and let live kind of vibe, but Spencer just wasn't making that easy.

"Thanks." Elizabeth smiled at him, giving his hand a squeeze when she faced him again. "I love that suit...not formal but not casual either."

"A Zander original." he smirked, arching his eyebrow suggestively. "What you see is what you get."

"Pass." Elizabeth countered teasingly. "You're most definitely not my cup of tea."

"Hey, don't knock me till you try me." Zander smirked, pulling her into his arms. "I haven't gotten any complaints."

"Easy Casanova." Elizabeth shook her head. "I'm not that kind of lady."

"Eh, okay." Zander lets her go before pulling Emily over to him. "I got my cup of tea right here anyway."

"Cute." Emily punched his shoulder. "Think again."

"Aw, you're mad at me." Zander smirked, brushing a few strands of hair from her face. "Lets work it off on the dance floor."

Before Emily could object, Zander pulled her towards the dance floor and Elizabeth couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up in her.

Those two were just too much alike.

They knew exactly which buttons to push and how to get the other to relax.

Elizabeth just couldn't understand why they don't just drop the pretences and just start dating already.

Jason made his way around the room, staying to the outer parts of the crowds.

He must have circled it twice before he found Sonny.

"Hey man." Sonny greeted, shaking his hand. "I was about to track you down. How's the security?"

"Tight. Nothing's gonna happen tonight." Jason assured, glancing around the room. "Where's Carly?"

"Michael needed the bathroom." Sonny picked up his drink. "You gonna head out soon?"

"I would, but I have a date." Jason admitted, still looking around for her.

"You have a date?" Sonny's brows arched in a mixture of shock and question. "You don't date."

"Funny." Jason nudged him. "I can date if I want to."

"Fair enough." Sonny chuckled, smiling his dimpled smile. "So who's the lucky girl?"

"Elizabeth Webber." Jason watched for recognition to shine in Sonny's eyes and it did. "Yeah...that Elizabeth Webber."

Sonny looked at him curiously.

He's had a few encounters with Elizabeth and she was a feisty one.

"Huh." Sonny shook his head. "Carly know?"

"No." Jason groaned, scratching his temple. "I'll check you guys later."

Before Sonny could comment on anything, Jason walked away to find Elizabeth.

He wasn't looking forward to introducing Elizabeth to Carly.

Mostly because Carly tends to go overboard when getting to know the women that Jason dates.

Elizabeth is talking to Nikolas when Jason walks up to them.

"Hi." he says, ignoring Nikolas's presence.

"Hi." she smiles, wondering if she'll ever stop getting lost in his eyes. "Do you know Nikolas Cassadine?"

"No." Jason doesn't take his eyes off Elizabeth. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Nikolas shakes his hand before walking off.

Neither Elizabeth or Jason really noticing.

He gently raises a hand and brushes back a few loose strands that fall over her face.

Elizabeth's breathing slows a little as his fingertips grace over her forehead.

"Would you like to dance?" Jason asks before he realizes it.

"You dance?" she looks at him questioningly. "I didn't peg you for a dancer."

"Depends on the woman, I guess." Jason steps back before holding out a hand to her. "Dance with me."

Elizabeth eyed him curiously before smiling and taking hold of his hand.

They didn't move to join the others on the dance floor.

Jason simply pulled her into his arms, securing his hands at the small of her back.

He found pleasure in making her gasp with unexpected movements.

Jason knew that she wouldn't expect him to hold her so closely.

To hold her so firmly against him and in response, he received a soft gasp as she looked up at him.

He merely smirked before giving her a single nod.

Elizabeth was surprised by his confidence in the way he held her, but melded into him regardless.

She interlocked her fingers at his nape before laying her head against his chest.

As they slowly swayed to the music, they were oblivious to the audience they gained.

"Wha...are you seeing this?" Emily turned Zander to Elizabeth and Jason's direction. "Did you know about them?"

"I'm not the gossip reel." Zander arched an eyebrow. "What's the big deal?"

"Are you kidding me?" Emily smacked him. "She's my best friend and he's my older brother! If that's not a cliche I don't know what is."

Before Emily could walk over to them, Zander wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her further away.

"There's nothing you can do to stop it." Zander whispered in her ear. "Just relax and have fun Quartermaine."

A little further to the right, a certain blonde wasn't liking the scene at all.

It was one thing for Jason to not ride with them in the limo, but to find that he had a date...that was just rude.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sonny asked his wife as she stood up.

"To talk to him." Carly spat, glaring at the couple across the room.

"And say what exactly?" Sonny countered, arching his eyebrow. "What can you possibly say that'll have him ending his date and staying here?"

Carly eyed her husband intently before glancing back at her best friend.

With a groan, she plopped down onto the chair.

"He's going to answer my questions in the morning." Carly stated, taking a long drink of champagne. "This is not right."

"Whatever you say." Sonny kissed her cheek before watching his partner.

Sonny doubts he's ever seen Jason look at a woman so intently.

Not to mention dance at a party...a Quartermaine party no less.

"I wonder what that's all about." Skye Quartermaine-Alcazar comments to her father as they sit together. "Are they together?"

"There's no way to know with Jason." Alan sadly admits. "But your grandmother seems to think they're headed that way."

"I guess that would be a nice pairing." Skye watches the two together. "I mean, look at how he looks at her. I doubt he looked at little Robin Scorpio that way."

"What do you mean?" Alan questioned, turning his attention to his son.

"How can you not see it?" Monica found her way to sit beside her husband, joining in on the conversation at hand. "He's absolutely captivated by the young Webber woman."

"Whether he knows it or not, he has the look of a man falling hard and fast." Skye assured, taking a drink of her water. "For a man who should be incapable of love...he sure looks very adept to it."

Alan watched as Jason and Elizabeth swayed to the music and found that he really wouldn't mind if they really did get together.

If she can bring out things in Jason that his son didn't think possible, Alan couldn't help but hope for their relationship to flourish.

Just then Lorenzo Alcazar walks over to his wife, holding out his hand.

"Shall we dance, my love?" Lorenzo speaks softly, bringing a smile to his wife's face. "Live while we're young after all."

"Precisely." Skye laughs softly, taking her husband's hand. "Lead the way, my love."

As Skye and Lorenzo took the floor, Alan and Monica decided to join the others.

Lila Quartermaine sits off to the side, feeling immense love for every member of her family.

With Jason slowly connecting with the young Elizabeth, there was little she really had to do to help that relationship blossom.

He was the last of her grandchildren that needed to find love.

Though AJ's choice in relationships left something to be desired, she had to accept that there had to be more to Courtney Matthews than she could see.

Lila didn't think there was, but hope that she was wrong.

"You do know that everyone's staring, right?" Elizabeth questioned when her senses returned to her. "Maybe we should stop dancing."

"Let them stare." Jason whispered to her, not removing his arms from around her. "Unless that's just an excuse to get away from me."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes before slapping him softly.

"I didn't say that." she eyed him intently. "Just thought you might."

"Want to get away from you?" Jason arched his eyebrow questioningly.

"Wha...no." Elizabeth groaned, her cheeks turning so red as she looked away. "Stop dancing. I thought you might want to stop dancing."

"Oh." Jason chuckled, using on hand to lift her gaze to his. "In that case, sure. You thirsty?"

"A little." Elizabeth admitted. "Do you mind?"

Jason shook his head before kissing her forehead softly, leaning in so that only she could hear him.

"I'll be right back." Jason whispered, sliding his hand to the small of her back. "Don't go pulling a Cinderella and leaving nothing but a glass slipper."

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh softly at his reference to the Disney princess.

She also couldn't help but wonder how he knows about Cinderella.

Jason smirked at her curious look and simply walked away from her to get them something to drink.

"Jason Morgan, really Lizzie?" the annoying sound of her sister's voice spoke from behind her.

Putting her ironic smile on, Elizabeth turned to look at Sarah.

"Jealous?" Elizabeth countered, knowing that Sarah knew all there was to know about Jason by now.

"He's in the mob." Sarah scoffed. "What's there to be jealous about?"

"Well the fact that he's a real man compared to your date." Elizabeth offered, still smiling at her sister. "Or the fact that regardless how he makes his money, Jason's worth more than Lucky could ever dream of making."

"Always the reckless child." Sarah tsked. "Just wait until Grams hears about this."

"Go ahead and tell her." Elizabeth scoffed folding her arms over her chest. "I'm eighteen years old. Unlike you Sarah, I make my choices based on what I want...not who I can suck up to and who's got the deeper pockets."

Sarah was about to grab Elizabeth's arm to stop her from walking away when someone else inserted themselves into the argument.

"Back off blondie!" a voice snapped from behind Sarah, causing both women to look at who joined their argument. "There's only room for one feisty blonde and that role has been filled. Buzz off before I make your bottle blonde ass meet my fifty dollar pedicure."

Sarah nearly stumbled back, but held her ground as Carly stepped between her and Elizabeth.

"This is between sisters Carly." Sarah stated as firmly as she could manage. "It has nothing to do with you."

"She's my best friend's date." Carly shrugged, stepping up into Sarah's personal space. "You mess with her, you mess me with me. Now buzz the hell off before Lila's birthday ball becomes a birthday brawl!"

Sarah glared at Elizabeth before walking away.

Elizabeth had never seen her sister so frightened by another person before in her life.

Carly then turned to look at Elizabeth, sizing her up in a way.

"Look, if I'm gonna be stuck with you muffin face, you need to learn two things." Carly crossed her arms over her chest. "One, just because you share the same blood, it doesn't mean you should be weak. Stand your ground and fight back. If you plan on dating Jason and, god help me, marry him some day, this is just the start of the crap this town will spew about your relationship."

"And two?" Elizabeth dared to ask.

"Two, it takes a lot of patience and tolerance to be in this life. Not to mention perseverance, resilience and a damn strong back bone." Carly stated seriously. "Don't make anyone talk down to you and act superior to you. All these people's money is just as dirty as my husband's and Jason's."

"Okay." Elizabeth was a little curious about Carly. Everyone says that she only looks out for number one, but here she was defending her.

"Oh and one more thing." Carly stepped into Elizabeth's personal space, lowering her voice so only she could hear and no one could make out her lips moving. "Never, under any circumstances, ever hurt Jason because, trust me when I say this, you don't want me as an enemy."

Carly waited long enough for Elizabeth to nod her agreement before walking off to Jason.

"Happy?" Carly arched her eyebrow.

"Thank you for playing nice." Jason kissed her temple before walking over to Elizabeth. "How about a walk?"

"Sure." Elizabeth accepted her drink before linking arms with him.

As they walked out into the garden, Elizabeth cast a last glance at the blonde that now joined her husband and son.

A part of her at awe of Carly, being in the life for as long as she has, lord only knows the kinds of things people have said about her.

Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth realized that she would be willing to take that scrutiny for Jason.

She'll take her grandmother's wrath and the town's disapproval for him.

Carly waited long enough for Jason and Elizabeth to walk out the door before walking over to Lila.

Sitting down beside the woman, Carly looked at her questioningly.

"Are you sure about them?" Carly asked, needing to know for sure.

"She'll be good for him." Lila assures, taking Carly's hand in hers. "Its time for him to have happiness, my dear."

"I know." Carly clasped her other hand over Lila's. "I just hope she's up for the crap this town will throw her way."

"Elizabeth's spirit is strong." Lila smiles, shaking her head. "She's the one for him. I know it."

"If you believe it..." Carly let out a deep breath. "I guess I do too."

"I'm right." Lila glances over to the door they had walked out of. "You'll see."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: The Skye and Lorenzo add was for Hellzz-on-Earth. My friend ROCkER told me you're a fan of that couple and asked if I'd slip that in. I think it blended fairly well.**

**Thank you to all who have continued to review. More is appreciated.**

**I hope you've enjoyed the update.**

**More to come as soon as I can manage.**


	6. Chapter 6

As they walk in the garden, Elizabeth glances up at the sky.

Its so clear, barely any clouds above, giving her clear view of the beautiful stars twinkling above.

She stops for a moment, just admiring the beauty of the sky.

Elizabeth loves star gazing, imagining all the loved ones that have taken residence in its beauty.

Jason stops to see her staring up at the sky.

He couldn't help but admire the way she stares up in fascination.

He remembers when all the little things fascinated him to no end.

The sky was what captivated him most of all.

The endlessness of it, the vastness as well.

Looking at her, he found himself truly captivated by her admiration of the stars.

Jason unconsciously moves over to her, taking her hand in his and thus gaining her attention.

"Lets sit." Jason gestures to the bench by the old oak tree. "The party's not going anywhere."

Elizabeth smiles at him before following him to sit down.

She thinks that he'll let go her hand once they sit, but is pleased that he doesn't.

Instead, Jason holds her hand in both of his.

Playing with her fingers like he's trying to memorize it.

As she watches him with fascination, Jason has a million thoughts running through his mind.

He has never wanted to kiss someone so much in all his life.

Jason can't remember ever wanting to kiss someone just because he's close to them.

Her leg flush against his, the heat flowing from both their bodies, Jason just couldn't believe the kind of feelings that were flowing through him.

"When I was little, I used to climb onto the roof of my home in Boulder, Colorado and just stare up at the stars." Elizabeth whispered, not really sure why she was saying anything at all. "I would imagine that I was all grown up and living in Italy pursuing my dream of being an artist. I'd stay up there for hours and hours until someone finally realized I was up there."

Jason looked up at her. She wasn't looking at him.

She was looking at the stars now.

A small smile touching her lips.

"Of course the only person that ever noticed was my brother Steven." Elizabeth shook her head. "He would come up with a cup of cocoa. Sit down with me and we'd make a wish on the same star before going back down. It was nice to be remembered. To know I wasn't completely invisible."

Laughing softly, Elizabeth looked at him, seeing that he didn't really understand what she was going on about.

"The stars are a lot more beautiful here though." Elizabeth smiled softly. "Port Charles is definitely the place to be."

"You can talk to me about anything." Jason rubbed small circles against her palm. "I may not understand some things, but I can listen."

"I appreciate that...really I do." Elizabeth probably couldn't explain what it means to have that in him. "But I doubt you want to know about my messed up parents and my equally messed up childhood."

"You're wrong." Jason could see the wall falling from around her. "I want to know everything about you. Everything."

Elizabeth could see that he wasn't lying. She could see pure emotion in his eyes and wondered if he ever showed this side to anyone before.

She wondered if he knew just what he was doing to her.

What his words really meant to her.

Emily walked around the ballroom.

Glancing every now and then at the door that her brother and best friend had walked out of.

"Keep this up and you won't need to workout for a good month." Zander commented, just watching as she now paced back and forth by their table.

"This isn't funny Zander." Emily said seriously. "She can't be with him. They can't be together."

"Like you can stop it from happening." Zander shook his head before downing his drink. "You can't stop them from being together so you might as well just get used to it."

"How can you be okay with this?" Emily countered. "You're supposed to be my friend! You're supposed to side with me on this and they're not good for each other."

Zander gave up the pretense that he actually cared about who Elizabeth's dating and stood up to stop her from pacing.

"I'm your friend and I'm hers." Zander said carefully. "You're not thinking clearly right now and that's probably because you're only sixteen, but sooner or later you're going to have to wake up and realize that love happens whether anyone can understand it or not."

With that, Zander grabbed his jacket from his chair and started walking to the front door.

Emily was stunned for a moment before she ran after him, catching up with him as he pulled the door open.

She was so surprise that he was leaving that she ignored the fact that he pretty much called her an ignorant teenager.

"Wait! You're just going to leave?" Emily looked at him confused. "I don't understand."

Zander sighed, walking back to her and standing in front of her.

She really didn't get it.

Reaching up a hand to brush away her bangs that fell over her eyes, Zander leant in and placed a soft, lingering kiss on her forehead.

"You really don't." Zander whispered, staring into her eyes. "But when you open your eyes and realize that life isn't a fairytale...that sometimes the real thing really is better...come find me. I'll be waiting."

Having said his piece, Zander granted her a single nod before walking out of the house.

His night officially over.

Emily couldn't help the tears that welled up in her eyes. Zander's not supposed to walk away.

He's the one she relies on to never walk away.

"You know he's right." Skye came walking over to her after sending her husband into the ballroom. "Love isn't a fairytale...but it doesn't mean it isn't beautiful."

"He says I don't understand because I'm sixteen." Emily turned to look at her sister. "Do you think that's true too? I mean, he's only nineteen. How much more can he possibly know?"

"Age doesn't necessarily judge a person's ability to understand." Skye knew she had to tread carefully with this. "I think what Zander was trying to say is that, because you're only sixteen, you still have a rosy view on life. I'm not saying to grow up and face reality, but when it comes to love...you still have a lot to learn."

Emily accepted her answer and decided to return to the party.

Even though her mind was anywhere but, Emily knew she had to be there for Lila.

Skye watched her little sister walk into the ballroom, silently hoping that Emily will see that life really wasn't a fairytale.

They all have to grow up and face that.

But if you're really lucky, life turns out to be better than any fantasy your heart can create, and Skye finally had that.

"Everything okay?" Lorenzo asked his wife as she walked into his arms. "Is Emily okay?"

"She will be." Skye assured, staring into the eyes of the man she loved so immensely. "She just has a lot to learn in regard to life and love."

"Don't we all." Lorenzo kissed her softly. "You ready to call it a night?"

"A little longer, my love." Skye glanced through the ballroom, spotting Edward making his way over to Lila. "I have a feeling a certain brother of mine will be needing assistance."

Edward placed a soft kiss upon his wife's lips.

Taking a glance around the room before sitting beside her.

"Is that ruffian still here?" Edward grumbled. "I just came back from checking on my Jag and I want him to personally have it cleaned."

"Oh Edward, hush." Lila shook her head. "If it bothers you so much, I will have your car detailed tomorrow and returned as good as new."

"You're not the one that..."

"I was the one that leant the car to Jason." Lila cut him off, not having any of his foolishness. "You will not bother that boy with any of it. I will have Lionel take it to the cleaners and have your car detailed in the morning."

"What is father grumbling on about now?" Alan walked over to sit by his mother. "Warn me now if we'll be removing the priceless items from the room along with the sharp ones."

"You just shut it Alan." Edward grumbled. "That ruffian of a son of yours, soiled my Jag and I want him to have it cleaned out."

"If it'll make you happy father, I'll have it cleaned out for you." Alan shook his head. "Must you make everything into an issue with my son?"

"Edward, I won't hear anymore about it." Lila said firmly. "You will leave that boy alone and stop going on about something that is easily fixable."

Grumbling something incoherently, Edward dropped the subject before focusing on the reason for the ball.

His wife's birthday.

Its all that should matter right then anyway.

Jason couldn't help but admire the way she looked in the moonlight.

A part of him didn't want to go back inside.

Mostly because he was sure that the only thing waiting in there for him was a major headache.

But she was right.

It's getting late and she'll probably be called in to work in the morning seeing as miss I'm sick was inside dancing with AJ.

Taking her hand, Jason guided her inside to Lila, hoping to avoid any drama.

"A word." Sonny stopped him halfway to Lila.

"Go ahead." Elizabeth smiled softly when Jason looked at her. "I'll let Lila know we're leaving."

"I'll be right there." Jason assured before releasing her hand and letting her walk away. "What's up?"

"We're heading out." Sonny said as they walked off to the side. "Tomorrow, I'm going to need you to oversee the shipments that are coming in. The moment they dock I want it moved...we're expecting a surprise visit by noon."

"I'll handle it." Jason said without hesitation. "That it?"

"That's it." Sonny shook his head. "You really like her don't you?"

"Goodnight Sonny." Jason said before walking off to Elizabeth.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sonny chuckled before leaving with his wife and son, anxious to go home and spend some time with Morgan.

Walking over to Lila, he found most of the family by her side.

Just what he needed before leaving.

"Grandmother, thank you for inviting me, but I should head out." Jason said as he kissed her cheek. "I hope you had a memorable birthday."

"It was the moment you showed up." Lila assured. "You be sure to get her home safely."

"I will." Jason promised, slipping his hand into Elizabeth's.

Skye noticed that Jason and Elizabeth were on their way out and could literally see Edward's wheels turning.

So being the dutiful troublemaker she is, Skye walked over to the family with Lorenzo by her side.

"Speaking of leaving, we'll be heading out too." Skye kissed Lila's cheek. "Your ball was lovely. I'm glad we could make it."

"So am I, dear." Lila smiled brightly, knowing just what Skye was up to.

"Jason, Elizabeth, why don't we walk you out?" Skye said softly, gesturing for them to walk, and Jason gladly took the opportunity.

Jason and Elizabeth got out of the estate without any hassle and thanked Skye for the save.

Walking over to his bike, Jason held out the helmet to her.

"Trust me?" Jason asked, arching an eyebrow at her.

"Definitely." Elizabeth assured, strapping the helmet on before hiking up her dress and straddling the bike behind him.

Once her arms were secured around him, Jason started the bike and took off out of the driveway.

Elizabeth had to admit that the feeling of the bike rumbling beneath her, the wind blowing hard against her, it was perfect.

It felt like the world was exploding around her.

The ride was sadly over before she realized it.

Jason carefully helped her off the bike before walking with her up the walkway to her front door.

They stood in front of each other for a moment. Just taking in the other.

Jason couldn't help but reach out and brush her hair from her face.

It was something that he has realized about being near her.

He can't help but touch her. To feel her smooth skin against his own rough one.

"I had a great time tonight." Jason breathed, watching the blush touch her cheeks. "Maybe we can hangout again...on purpose next time."

"I'd like that." Elizabeth assured, breathing in as his hand slid down her arm to pull her closer by wrapping his arm around her.

"I look forward to learning more about you." Jason whispered, leaning in closer. "Everything about you."

With that Jason claimed her lips in a soft, innocent kiss.

Simply tasting her, not deepening it or pushing too far.

Elizabeth's eyes slid closed as she took in the feel of his lips on hers.

It wasn't the kiss she had expected, but she found that she enjoyed it more than the one she imagined.

Pulling away, Jason placed a soft, lingering kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight Elizabeth." he whispered, caressing her cheek softly.

"Goodnight." she whispered, letting out a soft breath. "Jason."

He waited long enough to be sure that she got inside safely before getting back on his bike and heading home.

Elizabeth stuck in his thoughts the whole way.

He was definitely looking forward to learning more about her.

Everything about her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Once again, thanks for the reviews.<strong>

**Truly means a lot.**

**I hope you enjoyed the update and if you have suggestions, don't be afraid to make them.**

**Till next time...**


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up to the sound of her phone ringing in the early hours of the day, Elizabeth groans, knowing the person that was probably on the other end.

Even though she had a good feeling about who was on the other end, she still answers it with the same expression.

Anyone that calls that early in the morning can't expect a different greeting.

"Dead or dying?" she answers, laying on her stomach.

"Sweetie, its Ruby." the voice she expected spoke softly. "I know you've worked all week..."

"Don't sweat it Ruby." Elizabeth pulled herself out of bed. "I don't mind the hours. I'm on my way."

Ending the call, she shrugs out of her nightwear and makes her way into the shower.

It wasn't like Elizabeth didn't see this coming.

That little blonde wench calls in sick, goes to Lila's party, and then calls in sick again.

Sooner or later Ruby's going to fire that little tart and be done with it.

Until then, Elizabeth will just pick up as much shifts as she can.

The alarm, that his well-meaning best friend put on his night stand, rang through the silent bedroom, signalling the time for him to wake up.

Though he'd rather sleep in, Jason had work to do.

He wondered if the cops ever did real work or if they just shadowed him and Sonny to wait for a slip up.

It didn't seem like they really did their jobs and ironically, he and Sonny have helped put most of their felons behind bars.

If they didn't hate cops so much, they'd probably be the best detectives on the force.

Laughing away that thought, Jason stripped from his nightwear before trudging towards the shower.

Today was going to be a really long day.

"Ruby!" Elizabeth called out as she walked into the diner. "I'm here!"

"I'll be right out." Ruby called from the kitchen, finishing up with the dishes before walking out. "I'm glad you could come in."

"Its no problem." Elizabeth assured, shrugging out of her jacket. "I can handle it. I'm sure you have other things to do."

"Actually, I do. My niece just had her baby and I'd like to go down to the hospital." Ruby admitted, taking off her apron. "Are you sure you can handle it alone?"

"Sure." Elizabeth smiled slightly. "I've done it plenty times before."

"Right." Ruby shook her head, mentally kicking herself for not remembering that. "Great. Thanks again for coming in."

"Nothing else better to do." Elizabeth muttered as Ruby walked out of the diner.

Shaking off her irritation for the blonde, Elizabeth got to work.

People will be coming in soon enough and she needed to be in her best mood for them.

It wasn't the customers fault that Courtney didn't know how to stick to a schedule.

"I'll be right with you." Elizabeth called out, hearing the bell ring through the diner.

Grabbing the apron from the box, tying it around her as she was walking out.

"You sure you're not a workaholic?" his voice flowed through the empty air. "Because I think you're starting to be one."

"Jason." she looked up and smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Coffee to go." he shrugged, walking over to her. "And I wanted to see you."

Its too early for her to be blushing, but yet there she was, cheeks looking like she applied blush.

"Then I'm glad you came." she walked over to the counter, pouring him a cup to go.

"Me too." Jason glanced around, making sure no one was around before leaning over the counter and placing a soft kiss on her lips. "See you when you get off."

Elizabeth couldn't put any words together coherently so she just shook her head.

Jason smirks before walking over to the door after paying for the coffee.

"Elizabeth?" he turns back to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"You're beautiful." Jason says loud enough for her to hear. "Don't work too hard."

And with that he was gone.

For most of the morning the smile never left her face.

She was on cloud nine as she anticipated seeing Jason after work.

"Hey beautiful." Zander plopped down on a chair. "You know you're the talk of the town, right?"

"Eh, let them talk." Elizabeth poured him a cup of coffee. "I don't care either way."

"I know." Zander smirked, drinking the much needed boost of caffeine. "Its good to see you like this. You deserve it."

"Thanks...I just hope Emily will be okay with it." Elizabeth sat down, taking a break while no one else was inside. "I wanted to talk to her last night, but Jason said it'll be better to let it sink in first."

"You just leave Emily to me." Zander shook his head. "If Jason can make you happy...I say go for it. Just make sure that you know what you're getting yourself into."

"I do." Elizabeth assured. "You're the best."

"Don't forget it." Zander teased suggestively.

It took a bit of elbow grease, but they were able to get all the merchandise off the ships and carted safely out of the warehouses way before noon.

He wasn't sure what has gotten into the men, but Jason really didn't care as long as they got the job done.

As he walked up to his head guards, Jason found that they both had smirks on their faces.

"Do I want to know?" Jason eyed them intently.

"Just curious...now that you're dating...you gonna ease up on being such a hard ass?" Johnny O'Brien joked, arching his eyebrow questioningly.

"This could very well be a miracle." Francis added, even though he was truly proud of Jason. "You taking a girl to the Quartermaines of all places...its nice."

"If I won't talk to Sonny about it." Jason crossed his arms over his chest. "What makes you think I'll talk about it with you boneheads?"

"I'll take that as a no." Johnny chuckled, raising his hands up in surrender. "I'll just get back to supervising the coffee unload."

Johnny walked off, shaking his head at the thought of Jason ever going easy on them.

Francis, on the other hand, gestured for Jason to grab some crate.

"This girl, you sure she can handle the life?" Francis was serious now and Jason knew it.

"Yeah." Jason's answer was simply, but held conviction. "She's not like the others."

"I hope so." Francis sighed, remembering what happened with Robin Scorpio. "We don't need another incident."

"It won't come to that." Jason assured, though he may not know everything about Elizabeth, he does know that she's not like Robin. "She's not like that."

"Good." Francis was satisfied with that answer. "You planning on putting a guard on her any time soon? There's no leeway with this kind of situation."

"I'll handle it." Jason hadn't really thought about it, but he knew that it was necessary. "Lets just get this place together for the raid."

Elizabeth is working as hard as she has ever worked in her life. Not only did Courtney call in sick, but so did Margaret and Kimberly.

What is up with people that work on the weekend?

And to add to her load, Emily walks in demanding to talk.

"Em, I would, but you seriously have bad timing." Elizabeth grabbed the coffee pot from behind the counter to refill cups. "Can I call you later?"

"No. We need to talk now." Emily shrugged out of her jacket.

"Take a look around Emily...I don't have time to talk right now." Elizabeth took the money from Mr. Stenson. "Thank you, have a nice day. I hope your interview goes great."

"Thanks." Mr. Stenson smiles before walking out of the diner.

With a sigh, Elizabeth walks back to put the money in the cash register.

"Then I'll wait." Emily plops down on the stool.

"I'm not trying to sound like a jerk Emily, but its the lunch rush." Elizabeth was on the verge of imploding. "Can you please just leave and we'll talk later."

"Your reinforcements have arrived." Zander exclaims as he walks through the door, Nikolas by his side. "Put us to work."

"Oh thank god." Elizabeth walked over to Zander, throwing her arms around him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. How did you know I needed help?"

"I came by earlier and noticed that the other waitresses haven't shown." Zander explained as they walked over to the counter. "I figured mister prince charming can use a few servant skills."

"Nikolas, thank you." Elizabeth hugged Nikolas. "You both are awesome."

"What're friends for right?" Nikolas smirked, taking the water pitcher from her. "We're all yours till the end of your shift."

"Can you handle it long enough for me to talk to Emily?" Elizabeth eyed her friend by the counter.

"Yeah." Nikolas shook his head. "Do whatcha gotta do."

"Cool." Elizabeth walked over to Emily, taking off her apron. "Let's talk."

Emily hopped off the stool and was about to follow Elizabeth out the back when Zander took hold of her arm.

"Watch what you say." Zander said carefully. "You don't want to lose a friend over this."

"She'll see it my way." Emily couldn't help but wish he'd see it her way too. "Trust me. She doesn't know what she's getting herself into."

"I wouldn't underestimate Liz if I were you." Zander released her arm. "But she's your friend to lose."

He didn't stay long enough to hear her reply.

He had to help the prince serve customers.

Emily took a deep breath before walking out of the back door to a waiting Elizabeth.

Here goes nothing.

Jason had everything set and, as expected, three of their warehouses were raided.

He, of course, was taken down to the PCPD. As if they really had anything to hold him on.

It was sort of natural by now.

They pull an expected unexpected raid and then they cart him away if he's there.

And, of course, he makes it a point to be there so none of the other men are taken in.

It took a little longer than he thought, but he was released soon enough.

It always happens the same way.

They're all smug at the start and pissed off by the end of it.

That alone had Jason itching to be arrested. Just to prove to those pompous asses that they suck at their jobs.

Cops all throughout Port Charles had to be taken down a peg.

One more than others.

Marcus Taggert. The man had a personal vendetta against him and Sonny.

It was pathetic to know that he looked up to a man like Deke Woods. Though it did explain a lot.

"Emily, you act like me and Jason are going to get married and have babies in the next breath." Elizabeth didn't understand what Emily was trying to say. "We're just hanging out. Seeing where it goes."

"You're the one that's not getting it." Emily sighed, trying to find the right way to say what she has to say. "What my brother does...its dangerous. People get hurt and some die. Do you get that?"

"I know what your brother does for a living." Elizabeth hopped up to sit on the brick fence. "All of Port Charles knows the dangers that go into that lifestyle."

"Then why are you doing this?" Emily countered. "Can you really say that you can take having a guard follow you everywhere? Or not knowing things about Jason's business? Or him getting arrested in a moment's notice and possibly dying from a job he pulls?"

"I've thought about nothing else since he dropped me off at home last night." Elizabeth wished that Emily would just say what she really means. "I know the risks of being with Jason and I truly believe I can handle it."

"That's just it! You can't!" Emily groaned, throwing her hands up. "You and Jason are so different. You're like day and night! It'll never work between the two of you."

"No offence Em...but isn't that something me and Jason should figure out for ourselves?" Elizabeth countered, seeing that it was all about to come out now. "Jason and I are both adults...I'm pretty sure we can take responsibility for the failure of our relationship if it ever comes to that."

"Elizabeth, as my friend, please don't do this." Emily pleaded, she could see that the danger didn't scare Elizabeth. "You're gonna regret getting with Jason. Trust me, you won't be able to handle his life."

Elizabeth stared at her for a moment.

"Maybe you're right." Elizabeth accepted, jumping off the fence and walking over to Emily. "Maybe I'm fooling myself to think that I can be the woman for Jason, but if I crash and burn...if my heart gets ripped out of my chest and put through the blender...its my risk to take."

"Elizabeth..." she tried one last time, but Elizabeth stopped her.

"No. I get that you don't like this, but its not your choice to make. I'm going to see where this thing goes with Jason because I know if I don't...that'll be my biggest regret." Elizabeth took a deep breath, needing to get through to Emily. "I hope you can be the friend I've always been to you and support us, but if not...I'll still be here for you."

Leaving it at that, Elizabeth walked back inside to get back to work.

She hopes that Emily can accept it, but even if she doesn't, there was no way that she was going to stop seeing Jason.

She just couldn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Probably should have said this at the start, but all characters are the original actors.<strong>

**Emily: Amber Tamblyn **

**AJ: Sean Kanan**

**Lucky: Jonathan Jackson**

**Sarah: Jennifer Sky**

**So on and so forth. I'm only pointing that out because the Emily from before didn't want Jason and Elizabeth together.**

**In my opinion, she kind of went postal when she thought they were sleeping together. Don't worry she won't go too overboard, but she will object to their relationship because she believes it'll never work.**

** It'll be explained more as the story progresses, but I will say that the danger and the fact that they're complete opposites is not the only reason she objects to the relationship.**

**Hope you enjoyed the update.**

**Thanks for the reviews! **


	8. Chapter 8

It was finally the end of her shift and the boys were more than happy to call it a day.

They knew that Elizabeth worked hard at the diner, but that was ridiculous. They never want to work at that place again.

As they all sat down for some much deserved drinks, Elizabeth looked across the table at Emily.

She had stuck around to help bus tables, even though she wasn't happy with Elizabeth's decision to keep seeing Jason.

"Thanks for the save you guys." Elizabeth said to them. "I really don't know what I would have done without you."

"Do us all a favor and tell Ruby to get new waitresses." Zander took a long gulp of his drink. "Seriously...other than you and Tammy, they're all worthless."

"I'll be sure to let her know you think so." Elizabeth softly, shaking her head.

"Don't look now but Romeo just walked into the diner." Nikolas teased as Jason walked into Kelly's.

All eyes at the table turned to the door.

Jason's eyes locking with Elizabeth's immediately.

She couldn't help the blush that touched her cheeks when he looked at her that way.

Like she really was the only person he had eyes for.

"Hi." he says when he reaches their table.

"Hi." she says back, rising up from her seat.

Jason turns to his sister, smiling slightly.

"Hey Em." he greets. "Zander...Nikolas."

"Hey." Zander and Nikolas reply.

"Hey." Emily says after having looked between Jason and Elizabeth.

Jason walks over to Elizabeth, helping her with her jacket.

"We'll see you all later." Elizabeth allows Jason to slip his hand into hers. "Thanks again for the save. You're all awesome."

"Uh-huh, go off with Romeo already." Nikolas laughed as Elizabeth nudged him and walked out of the diner with Jason.

"Aw, young love." Zander comments, laughing before taking a drink. "So sweet I just might become diabetic."

"Oh, keel over already." Emily rolls her eyes before drinking.

Walking over to his bike, Jason held out his helmet to her.

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile as she took the helmet and strapped it on.

She has been hoping that they'd be riding his bike again, not really sure why she expected a different vehicle.

Once she was secure on the back of his bike, Jason took off top speed, knowing she loved it.

This ride didn't stop right away like the last one did.

No, he took her on a ride through town.

They drove for hours and hours, Elizabeth loving every second of it.

When they finally stopped, they were in a secluded place and Elizabeth was curious to say the least.

They got off the bike and Jason walked her over to what looked like an abandoned boxcar.

As much as Jason wanted to get to know Elizabeth, he wanted her to get to know him to.

To know the ins and outs of his life and to know that there wasn't anything in his personal life that she wasn't privileged to.

Though he knows she understands that he can't tell her anything about the business, he wants the rest of his life to be an open book to her.

Something he hopes she'll extend to him in regard to her life.

Jason helped her up onto the boxcar, knowing she was surprised to find a picnic set up for them.

He asked Sonny to purchase that spot of land and was glad that Sonny obliged him.

It meant a lot to Jason.

"This is the first place I ever called home after waking up from my coma." Jason explained, moving to face her. "After leaving the Quartermaines, the chaos that resided in that house, I needed some place secluded and peaceful...this place was it. Not to mention that it was free and I didn't have any money then."

"It's beautiful here." Elizabeth glanced around. "I can almost picture you living here."

"A lot of my firsts happened in this boxcar." Jason admitted, remembering everything. "This is the first place I felt safe. The first place I called home. And the first place I was allowed to just be me...no one's expectations weighing on me...no disappointing stares or longing looks...this was my safe place to be."

Elizabeth stared into his eyes.

Seeing all the emotions, seeing just how much this place meant to him.

Her heart swelled with emotions as he explained everything that happened to him.

How angry he was when he found out that Ned lied to him.

How he felt he couldn't trust anyone.

Then he told her about Robin Scorpio. His first love.

Everything about this man fascinated her.

Then he told her about his first heartbreak. How Robin couldn't accept the life he chose and how she turned her back on him.

He told her what that felt like. What it felt like to lose her.

Elizabeth couldn't help but watch the different emotions that filled his eyes.

She wondered if he ever talked so much with anyone else.

If he even realized just how much he was talking.

When he was done telling her about his Robin Scorpio, Elizabeth leaned over and kissed him soundly.

Jason framing her face with his hands as he kissed her back.

"Thank you." she whispers against his lips. "For opening up to me like that."

"Elizabeth, I don't just want to know everything about you." he pulls away to stare at her. "I want you to know everything about me. For there to be no secrets between us."

Elizabeth knows what he means and she appreciates this more than she could ever tell him.

That's what other guys didn't get.

She doesn't need expensive gifts or to go to restaurants that require reservations.

All she wants is a guy that she can be herself with and that can be themselves with her.

A guy that can open up to her while listening when she talks.

What she needs is...Jason.

They eat in silence, just enjoying each other's company, knowing that they didn't need to speak.

Jason loved watching her.

She's unlike anyone he's ever met before.

There was so much to Elizabeth Webber that no one else could truly see.

A side to her that she lets out when she's with him and he liked that.

He liked having her on the back of his bike as she lets out all the screams and laughs that erupt from her body.

He likes seeing the side of her that isn't afraid to take chances and isn't afraid to just be held.

Jason likes that she can just talk to him openly and know that he won't judge her.

Elizabeth fascinates him to no end and he will do whatever it takes to put that smile on her face.

To make her laugh and keep her happy.

In the short time he's spent with her, Jason knows that he will do everything in his power to keep bringing out sides of her that no one else is privileged to.

As it got darker, the next stop was Jake's.

Getting the key from Jake, he showed her up to his old apartment.

"This is the second place I called home." Jason opens the door and shows her in. "Its not much but it did the trick."

Elizabeth walks in, excited to look around.

She had to admit that this seemed to fit him.

It was minimalistic. Based on what you needed and nothing you didn't.

"Its perfect." she turns to look at him. "This place I can picture you living in perfectly."

"You ever played pool?" Jason asks as she looks around more carefully. "I want to show you how I passed the time."

"I've never played pool, but I'm not adverse to learning." Elizabeth stops to face him. "Lead the way."

Jason takes her hand and together they walk back downstairs to the pool table.

The people that were using it when they walked in were now gone.

Jason lined up a shot and helped her to aim it.

Elizabeth had to admit that she wasn't really concentrating on the shot.

She was too focused on his body flush against her and him whispering in her ear.

It took everything she had to focus on the actual shot when he told her to take it.

"Oh my gosh! I made it." Elizabeth was thoroughly surprised because she hadn't been paying attention to his instructions. "That was so amazing!"

"Want to try again?" Jason asks, mostly because he wanted to hold her again.

Elizabeth shakes her head and they assume the position again after setting up the shoot.

Jason breathes in her scent. It was so intoxicating.

"Okay." he whispers. "Take the shot."

Elizabeth does and sinks it again.

She couldn't help the laughter of victory that escaped her lips.

"That was amazing." Elizabeth turns in his arms to wrap her arms around his neck. "This has to be the best date I have ever been on."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Jason whispered before claiming her lips in a heated passion.

In that moment, he didn't care that they were at Jake's or that any amount of people could see him.

He just wanted to kiss her and he did.

Jason all so knew that they couldn't stay that long because she was only eighteen so once again they were off.

This time they went to his penthouse.

The last place he has called home and still resides.

They walked past the guards and onto the elevator.

Elizabeth had thought she'd be uncomfortable, but she wasn't.

The guards were really nice and the ones stationed outside Jason and Sonny's penthouse were really sweet too.

Ritchie was a pure sweetheart.

So were Johnny and Francis.

Jason walked her into his penthouse after pointing out Sonny's.

"This is currently home." Jason closes the door behind him. "A little much for my taste, but its okay."

Elizabeth walks around the living room, smiling at what she sees before turning to look at him.

"Pool table." Elizabeth smirks, realizing she should have guessed that one. "Nice touch."

"Its the only thing I bought for this place." Jason admits, walking over to her. "Its getting pretty late. Do you want to go home?"

Elizabeth stares at him for a moment.

Really thinking it over.

He has showed her every place he ever called home and, at the moment, she didn't want to go to her Gram's house.

"No." Elizabeth shook her head. "How about a game of pool? Maybe you can teach a few tricks."

"Sure." Jason smirked, walking over to rack 'em up.

They played a few games, Jason winning of course, before they called it a night.

Finding themselves in Jason's room, he leant her one of his t-shirts before changing into his pajama bottoms.

Crawling into bed, Jason wrapped an arm around her, holding her close.

Her back flush against him, Elizabeth completely safe.

She knows it sounds crazy, but she felt at home in his arms.

"Goodnight." he whispers in her ear, placing a soft kiss on her neck.

"Goodnight." she replies, nestling into him.

As sleep overcame them both, they both felt a sense of peace, a sense of belonging.

The night went just how Jason hoped it would.

Every moment was perfect.

Every last second.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. <strong>

**You are all very much appreciated.**

**I hope you enjoyed the update.**

**More drama will ensue, seeing as Emily isn't the only one that doesn't approve of the relationship.**

**Who knows? Robin just may be coming back to Port Charles...maybe seeing the error of her ways?**


	9. Chapter 9

It's the early hours of the morning and Jason awakens as he feels a warm presence beside him.

He takes a deep breath, her essence surrounding him, practically drowning him in her sweet delicateness. He wants to open his eyes, but he doesn't. He uses his other senses to take her in. His sense of smell to breathe in her aroma. His sense of touch to take in the way her body feels against him.

When the need to see her becomes too much, Jason opens his eyes and is at awe of her beauty.

He wonders if anyone has had the chance to see her in this moment. At this time of day when she's at peace and her face free of any stress or worries.

Unconsciously, Jason reaches out to brush the hair from her face.

A small smile touching her lips as he does, a smile incapable of not gracing his face. What he wouldn't give to wake up to her every single day.

He thought she'd wake up, but she just snuggled deeper into the sheets. Though he'd love to watch her as she slept, Jason pulled himself out from the sheets and made his way downstairs. Last night had been the most perfect date he has ever been on. Nothing was forced. The entire time with Elizabeth flowed naturally and he enjoyed it.

So, of course, he had to make this morning memorable enough to stay with her when she went to work in the afternoon.

The morning held such calm, he couldn't remember a day where he woke up so content. He was making his way into the kitchen when the front door opened up wide and, of course, she was standing there.

"Carly, not now." Jason groaned, running a hand down his face to fight off the remnants of sleep left in his eyes. "I want to make breakfast."

"Wow." Carly folds her arms over her chest. "The brunette warrants a Jason-cooked meal...so I'm really stuck with her?"

"Carly." his tone a warning one, he was in no mood for this.

"Relax. I knew she was here." Carly closed the door, walking over to him. "I won't keep you for long."

"What now?" he asks, leaning against his pool table.

"I just want to know if you're sure about this girl." Carly shrugged. "If Robin were to walk through that door right now, apologizing for everything and saying she wants to try again, will you send her away for Elizabeth?"

Jason thought about what Carly was going on about.

What would he do if he Robin came back?

"Carly, I don't know where this is going with Elizabeth." Jason admitted, she could leave and never speak to him again, anything can happen. "But Robin and I are over. That much I'm sure on."

"Good." Carly shook her head, accepting his answer. "Because if I'm going to put effort into getting to know this new brunette, I don't want it to go to waste if you take back that little goody goody."

"Are you done now?" Jason pushed away from the pool table. "I have breakfast to make."

"For now?" Carly shrugged. "Sure. I'm done."

"Good. You know the way out." Jason turned away from her and walked into the kitchen.

Carly watched him for a moment, seeing that he was really happy. Though she still couldn't understand why he always went for brunettes, she really believes this one will do the trick. Lila's right, not that it was a surprise, Jason and Elizabeth are meant for each other.

God help her because Carly is going to make sure they don't mess it up. But more importantly, God help Robin if she ever decides to come back to Port Charles.

Carly still had a bone to pick with that little brat and if she ever shows her face in town, looking for Jason, she was going to have a hell of a fight on her hands.

As she walked over to the door, Carly looked back at the stairs.

"I really hope you can handle this life." she whispers, shaking her head. "Because he needs someone like you."

With that Carly walks out of the penthouse and back to her own family. She'll help Elizabeth as much as she can, but this is Elizabeth's chance to prove herself. Which meant, standing up to anyone and everyone that caused her problems. Not just her family, but even her friends.

Carly remembers what it was like when she first got together with Sonny. The Quatermaines had their reservations where she was concerned, but they didn't refrain from telling her not to be with Sonny. Telling her that Sonny will only cause her heart ache. They, along with the rest of the town, put their two cents into her relationship, until finally she snapped.

Elizabeth will learn and Carly hoped that she'll listen to what happens next because this will prove to Elizabeth who her friends are...and who her foes are.

Jason was finished with breakfast and set it up on the coffee table before walking back upstairs. A smile touching his lips as she came into view, still snuggled deep within the covers. She looked like a peaceful angel against his bed.

Sitting down on the bed, Jason watched her for a moment longer. Not wanting to wake her, but knowing that he should, Jason gently brushed her fingers against her cheek.

When she didn't wake, Jason leant in and pressed a soft kiss to her temple.

"Hi." she whispers, taking a deep breath before opening her eyes slowly.

"Hi." he whispers, watching as she started to break away from her slumber and sat up. "You hungry?"

"Starving." she laughs softly, scooting closer to him. "But first..."

Elizabeth runs her fingers through his hair before leaning in, not going all the way, because she knows he'll close the gap and he does.

The kiss is soft and sweet. A simple greeting to start off their morning.

Satisfied for now, Elizabeth pulls herself out of bed, following him downstairs to eat breakfast. She was surprised to find that he cooked them breakfast.

"I'm usually a light sleeper." Elizabeth says as she sits down. "How did I not hear you?"

"You were really tired." Jason shrugs, handing her a glass of orange juice. "You work too hard. I don't think you've had a single day off all week."

"I didn't." she admits, taking a drink of juice. "I'm off on Wednesday and Thursday, but I doubt it'll actually be my days off."

"Why do you let them work you so hard?" Jason eyed her intently. "I mean, its not right for them to rely on you when the other waitresses call in."

"I don't mind working." she concedes, taking a bite of food before continuing. "I like being busy. I just hate it when more than one calls in."

"Then why not talk to Ruby about it?" Jason suggests, seeing that she was truly exhausted, it was in her eyes. "You work too hard."

"I'll talk to her today." she had been planning on it already. "Okay?"

"Okay." Jason shakes his head and lets the conversation drop.

He could see that she really needed to eat and he'll let her. A part of him wanted to talk to Ruby himself. Elizabeth didn't deserve to be taken advantage of and if Ruby doesn't hire new workers, firing the old, Jason will take it upon himself to talk to Ruby.

They ate in silence, allowing the calmness that fell over them. Elizabeth relished in the home cooked meal. She always cooks at her Gram's house and she was getting tired of eating her own cooking. It was refreshing to be able to wake up and have someone else cook breakfast.

When breakfast was done, Elizabeth sat in the living room as he loaded the dishwasher. She wanted to do the dishes, but he wouldn't hear of it, saying that she'll have enough of that when she goes into work at twelve. Knowing he was right, she just sat down and relaxed.

Carly was pacing back and forth, debating at whether to make the call she was about to make. Yes, she said she'd try with the brunette, but making her life easy...huh.

With a sigh, she picks up the phone and calls the diner, thankful that Ruby answers.

"Ruby, its Carly." she replies. "Listen, Elizabeth can't come into work today. She's seriously exhausted from working alone yesterday."

"Since when are you and Elizabeth friends that you're calling for her?" Ruby counters, waving away the waitress that was walking over to her.

"I'm sure you, along with the rest of Port Charles, know that Elizabeth and Jason are dating." Carly said carefully. "And you also know that in my circle, we look out for each other."

"Get to the point Carly."

"Elizabeth is a loyal worker and yes, she doesn't complain when you call her in at any given moment." Carly picked up her son as he began to cry. "But you need to realize that she's only one person. Figure out your staff before you work Elizabeth into an early grave."

The line went silent for a moment, she almost thought that the woman hung up on her.

"You're right." Ruby admitted, as hard as that was. "Tell Elizabeth she has the day off. I'll work on the staff."

Carly didn't have to think of a reply because the line went dead.

"Well that went better than I thought." Carly muttered to herself, smiling at her son. "What do you think Morgan? Did mommy do good?"

Handing Morgan off to Leticia, she walked across the hall to Jason's penthouse. If she was going to do something good for the brunette, it wasn't going unnoticed.

"Where's Jason?" Carly walks into the penthouse. "Muffin, where is he?"

"Kitchen." Elizabeth pointed behind her. "Doing dishes."

"Good." Carly closed the door. "I have like five minutes before he comes back out. What're you doing today?"

"Working." Elizabeth eyed her curiously.

"Wrong." Carly shook her head. "I called Ruby and you have the day off. Now what are you doing today?"

"You did what?" Elizabeth stood up, looking at her confused. "Why would you do that?"

"Wrong answer." Carly arched an eyebrow. "The correct response is, thank you Carly and to show my appreciation, I'll hangout with you while Sonny and Jason are working at the warehouse."

Elizabeth looked at her like she had two heads and a hundred arms. Carly wants to hangout with her? Willingly? Okay, where was the camera and when was it going to be on TV?

"Thank you?" Elizabeth says cautiously.

"Close enough." Carly sighs, shaking her head. "Look, we're going to be seeing a lot of each other. We might as well hangout now."

"Okay." Elizabeth is still cautious, but accepts that with Carly, she'll probably be confused a lot. "I guess I'll see you when Jason heads to the warehouse."

"Good." Carly walked over to the door. "See you then."

And before Elizabeth could say anything else, Carly was out the door. She didn't have time to really think it through because Jason was soon beside her and she just accepted that she'd be spending the afternoon with Carly. Strange. But welcomed.

"Was Carly just here?" Jason eyed Elizabeth curiously.

"Yeah...apparently we're hanging out when you head to the warehouse with Sonny." Elizabeth shook her head, still confused by the encounter. "She called Ruby and got my shift handed to someone else."

Jason had to admit that he was happy about that. Elizabeth was clearly not ready to work another long shift. He'd have to thank Carly for that.

"So what do you want to do until then?" Jason questioned, watching her as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Pool?"

"How about a ride?" Elizabeth suggested. "I can really go for one of those."

"A ride it is." Jason stood up and held his hand out to her. "But first...you need to get dressed."

Elizabeth looked down at herself and laughed as Jason pulled her into his arms.

She had completely forgotten that she was only in his t-shirt. A part of her curious why Carly hadn't pointed it out, but figured that she didn't really care.

Jason claimed her lips in a soft, lingering kiss before turning her towards the stairs.

"I'll be down her when you're dressed." Jason wrapping his arms around her from behind for a moment. "You're beautiful."

Elizabeth started to blush as he placed a soft kiss on her neck before releasing her.

Whatever happened today...it was definitely a good day.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Once again, thank you to the reviewers. To the readers. And to anyone that finds this fic the least bit entertaining.**

**You are all amazing and I really hope you enjoyed the update.**


	10. Chapter 10

Jason drove Elizabeth to her gram's house to get a change of clothes. There was just no way that she was going to hangout with Carly all afternoon and wear the same clothes that she had on the night before. She had hoped that her sister wasn't home, but of course Sarah never does what Elizabeth expects.

Elizabeth tried to ask Jason to wait for her at the bike, but Jason wouldn't hear it. So instead of going in alone, Elizabeth walked into her gram's house with Jason by her side. Sarah and Lucky are seated in the living room and walk out just as Jason and Elizabeth are making their way to the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sarah questioned, folding her arms over her chest. "And where did you stay last night? You know, you're seriously pushing it Lizzie. When Gram calls, I'm going to tell her all about you and Jason."

Elizabeth eyed her sister for a moment before rolling her eyes and taking Jason's hand. Sarah was really something.

"Get off your high horse Sarah because you're not my mother and Gram won't call. Not when there's an emergency like the one she described." Elizabeth spat, walking up the stairs. "And as for where I slept last night, as far away from you as possible."

Jason followed her up the stairs, but his eyes never left the two that were standing by the living room door. He just couldn't believe the kind of people that Elizabeth had to deal with day in and day out. Ruby was a nice woman, Jason knew that, but the way she treats Elizabeth makes Jason want to smack the woman upside her head.

Sarah was a sorry excuse of a sister and he'd probably want to pull every single one of her teeth out if he had to listen to her whining on and on as if she were Elizabeth's mother. A part of him wondered how she puts up with it for so long.

Jason loves his sister, but he'd never let Emily dictate his life. Sonny and Carly are his best friends, but not even they have any say in his personal life. Being a man that is in control of his own life and where it goes, Jason didn't understand how Elizabeth can handle so many people passing judgement on her life and criticizing her judgement.

Getting into her room, Elizabeth grabbed her clothes from her drawers before going into the shower and washing up. Jason took the chance to look around her room. Somehow the place just didn't look like it was hers. Here was this beautiful, vivacious woman and this room seemed like it belonged to a child.

"Regretting following me in, yet?" Elizabeth asked as she walked out of the bathroom drying her hair. "Sarah can seriously be a bit much sometimes."

"I couldn't care less about your sister." Jason shook his head, walking over to tuck a few strands of hair behind her ear. "You ready to get out of here?"

"Since the moment we walked in." Elizabeth admitted, slipping her hand into his as they walked out of the room. "What was with the look on your face?"

"The room just doesn't fit you." Jason shrugged, following her down the stairs.

"It was like that when I moved in." Elizabeth explained, ignoring Sarah and Lucky, walking right out the door with Jason. "It was a spare bedroom and I just never cared enough to change it. I mean, it's not really home...its just a place to stay until I save up enough to get my own place."

Jason understood that feeling. It was like living at the Quartermaines. He was staying there, but it wasn't really home to him so he didn't care to change anything. Well besides trashing the place because that felt amazing, even if the satisfaction didn't last for that long. They straddled the bike and took off just as Sarah came out to rant again. Getting to Harborview Towers, Jason helped her off the bike before walking with her upstairs to Sonny's penthouse.

"You don't have to hangout with Carly if you don't want to." Jason pointed out as they got off the elevator.

"I know." Elizabeth shrugged. "But it's okay. I don't mind."

"Carly has a tendency to say whatever's on her mind so just leave if she becomes too stubborn, okay?"

"We'll be fine." Elizabeth assured, granting him a smile. "You just go do what you have to do. I think I can survive one afternoon with Carly."

"Okay." Jason leant in and kissed her softly. "Tonight...what do you want to do?"

"Hmm, how about we go to Vista Point?" Elizabeth questioned, remembering that there was something she wanted to show him. "There's a new restaurant there that we can eat dinner at."

"Sure." Jason smiled slightly. "I'll pick you up here once I'm done with Sonny."

"Okay." Elizabeth watched as he walked into the elevator before turning to the guard. "Hi Ritchie."

"Hello Elizabeth." Ritchie smiled slightly. "Mrs. C said you could just go on in when you got here."

"Thanks." Elizabeth walked into the penthouse when Ritchie opened the door for her.

That was something she has yet to get used to. Having the door opened for her when she's perfectly capable of doing it herself. She wanted to tell Ritchie that she didn't need him opening her doors for her, but the look on his face had her shutting up. He was a genuinely good guy.

"Muffin, good you're here." Carly walked over, handing Morgan to Elizabeth. "Can you watch him for life five minutes? Leticia is getting his bath ready and I need to get Michael dressed for his practice."

Elizabeth felt a little overwhelmed with holding a child. She's never held a child before. Hell, she probably hasn't even seen one in real life before, other than the hospital nursery and she never held any of them. So she hesitantly carried the toddler over to the couch to sit down. This wasn't what she expected when Carly told her to come over.

As she sat there with Morgan, she realized that she didn't mind it. The kid was really adorable and he was fascinating in his own right. Not Jason fascinating, but still fascinating.

"Hi, my name's Elizabeth." she says softly, gently bouncing him on her legs. "I must be a funny person to look at, huh? A stranger and a funny looking one too."

That elicited a cute giggling sound out of Morgan and that had Elizabeth laughing softly too. She really didn't know what to say to Morgan. She was, after all, a stranger to the little guy. She didn't know what makes him happy or sad and she was just winging it.

Soon enough, Carly took Morgan and handed him off to Leticia for the bath. Michael being taken out of the penthouse by one of the guards so that he could be taken to baseball practice. Elizabeth watched in awe at how easily Carly handled everything.

A mother of two kids, a wife to Sonny, all the while dealing with the possible danger and threats. It was amazing and awe-inspiring.

"You okay?" Carly asked when she noticed Elizabeth's expression.

"How do you do that?" Elizabeth found herself asking. "I mean, two kids, Sonny and the business...how do you do that?"

Carly, realizing what she was getting at, walked over to sit next to her.

"Every job comes with dangers. No one is safe and all anyone can do is live life to the fullest and pray that you're able to keep your family safe." Carly explained, wanting to get this out right. "Jason, he's an amazing man and for some reason he chose you to fall for. So, my advice to you is to forget about the danger. Forget about what anyone will think and just follow your heart. Trust me, when I say this, Jason is the safest man when it comes to your heart. He'll never hurt you. Ever."

"I know." Elizabeth smiled slightly, thinking of the man that she has only truly known for a few days. "Jason is everything I've ever wanted in a man. I'm just afraid that he'll wake up one day and realize I'm not all I'm cracked up to be."

"Jason's a excellent judge of character. Believe me...whatever Jason thinks of you, it true." Carly assured, shaking her head. "You can't doubt him or yourself...you have to trust in that because everyone else will doubt it enough for you."

"Emily doesn't want us together." Elizabeth didn't know why she was admitting that, but she did. "She thinks that we're too different and that we'd never work. That I'd never be able to handle this life."

"Emily is just a spoiled brat that doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut." Carly said vehemently. "Remember that thing I said about family not being an excuse for you to be weak?"

"Yeah."

"Well that goes for friends too." Carly sighed, running a hand down her face. "Look, I can see a strength in you that not many women have. You can handle this life...the question is do you want to handle it? Do you want to have a future with Jason?"

"What I feel for Jason is unlike anything I've ever felt before." Elizabeth breathed, a smile touching her lips. "He's unlike anyone I've ever known. So to answer your question, yes I want a future with Jason."

"Then don't let anyone talk you out of it." Carly's voice firm. "If its what you truly want...don't let anyone talk you out of it...not even me. And believe me, I may try to sometimes when my head's not in the right place, but you can't let anyone talk you out of it. Got it?"

"Got it." Elizabeth shook her head, she didn't doubt that Carly won't always be on her side.

"Good." Carly smiled slightly. "Now how about we go grab some lunch? I'm starving."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: Thank you to the reviewers. I would've had this up sooner if not for the stupid thing not allowing me to log in. **

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed this update.**

**Any suggestions for this or any of my other stories are welcomed. **

**Till next time...**


	11. Chapter 11

Things seemed to be looking up for Elizabeth. Ruby has hired new waitresses and fired some as well. Elizabeth wished that she would have fired Courtney as well, but she wouldn't push Ruby anymore than Carly has in the last two weeks. Elizabeth insisted that she didn't need Carly playing her defender, but Carly just scoffed and walked away. Elizabeth had no idea why Carly was helping her so much when the blonde had said so many times that she was done helping her.

Every time Carly helped her, she'd say it was the last time, but another chance would present itself and Carly was there, helping. Jason told Elizabeth to just let Carly be, there was no reasoning with the blonde when she decided to accept someone into her circle of friends. It was pointless to try and Jason would know that better than anyone. He's tried telling Carly to stop her crap and let him deal with things on his own, but that only got him an angry Carly and a more determined friend.

Elizabeth has been a little nervous with how her life has changed because her Grams was on her way back to Port Charles and she just knew that Sarah wouldn't hesitate to tell her everything. In all honesty, she couldn't really believe that her life has changed so much in just two short weeks. Her friendship with Emily is strained to the point that she doubts they could be considered best friends anymore. Zander and Nikolas have become permanent fixtures in her life. They're more her best friends than Emily at the moment.

She's friends with Carly and Sonny, something she never saw coming. Elizabeth wondered if she'd ever get used to being friends with the notorious Sonny Corinthos. She doubts she ever will. Those two facts weren't as huge as the one that she knew her grandmother may not accept.

She's dating Jason Morgan. Right hand man, head enforcer, to Sonny Corinthos. If someone would have told her three weeks ago that her life would change so drastically in the span of two weeks, Elizabeth would have recommended they check themselves into Shadybrook and been done with it.

Sometimes she has to just stop and close her eyes, catching her breath as she thought about all the changes that have happened in her life. Some of the patrons at the diner weren't pleased with Elizabeth's choices to throw herself heart first into the mob. She didn't care. Its her life and she's the one that will have to live with her choices so she'll take the consequences as they came.

"Earth to Liz." a voice spoke in front of her, a smile touching her lips as she opened her eyes to her friend. "Ah, there she is. You okay?"

"Just catching my breath." she says simply, filling up a glass with soda. "What're you doing here so late? You're not usually here at closing."

"Putting space between me and Em." Zander admits as he shrugs out of his jacket and plops down. "She's got a lot of growing up to do and I need to move on."

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth knows just how hard that is for Zander. He's loved Emily for a few years now. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yeah...remind me that this is what I want when I start to go all sappy." Zander smirked, drinking some soda. "I've been blind to the fact that she really is just a child. You and I had to grow up fast, but she's still in the mind set of a child, not that its a bad thing, and I just have to let go."

"You're right, its not a bad thing." Elizabeth smiled slightly, taking his hand in hers. "But moving on will be good for you. I know it."

"Thanks." Zander leans over and kisses her cheek. "See you later pretty."

"Get your own girlfriend." a voice speaks from behind Zander and has him chuckling before standing up straight. "I wouldn't want to shoot you."

"Easy." Zander held up his hands mockingly. "She's all yours."

Jason smirked as Elizabeth walked out from behind the counter and right into his arms.

"I know." Jason shrugs, shaking hands with Zander before turning his attention to Elizabeth. "Hi."

"Hi." she whispers before his lips claim hers in a soft embrace. "Did you settle the emergency in the warehouse?"

"Yeah. I'm all yours." Jason said as they walked over to sit on the stool, positioning her to stand between his legs. "You up for dinner at Sonny's?"

"Definitely." Elizabeth has come to love eating at Sonny's. "But I have to warn you, my Gram's will be home tomorrow."

Jason wasn't looking forward to that at all. The few times he has run into Audrey Hardy, he wasn't exactly accepted or even acknowledged in the least. He didn't particularly care that she didn't accept Jason, but he knew it meant something to Elizabeth. He can only hope the old woman won't be too hard on Elizabeth because Jason would have to step in and he didn't want to do that.

"Okay." was his only response to that as he tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. "Have you thought about what I said?"

"We'll see how it goes with my Gram, then we can talk about taking off for the weekend okay?" Elizabeth can't help but get lost in his eyes.

She told him about all the lunches where she sat and simply sketched him. Wanting to get every last detail of him on paper and he surprised her by sitting still for her to finish her sketch. He admitted that he too was watching her during those lunches. He always thought that she was watching him, but she wouldn't look for too long so he brushed it off. Her sketch was complete now and hanging in her room at her Grams.

"Fair enough." Jason rests his hands on her hips. "But know one thing, I am taking you away for the weekend. If not this one...then the next."

"Uh-huh." Elizabeth laughs softly. "We'll see."

"You ready to get out of here?" Jason stands up, knowing that she was just making him sweat. "You know how Sonny gets."

"Yeah." Elizabeth witnessed first hand what Sonny is like when his food has to be heated again. "I wouldn't want you to get in trouble."

Elizabeth could tell you one thing and that was that her gram will never be able to tell her to stop seeing Jason. There was no way Elizabeth would allow that because Jason has come to mean too much. Sure, they have only been dating for two weeks. Sure, they don't know every last thing about each other. But one truth still stands, they have a real connection and she wasn't giving it up without a fight.

Jason loves how free she is with him. How she can just open up and be herself without fear of being judged or left behind. Everything he has learnt so far had him falling further for her. Jason knew that it would be that way always and didn't mind the realization that he could very well fall in love with Elizabeth Webber. As they arrive at Harborview Towers, they make their way up to Sonny's penthouse. They didn't have to walk in to smell the sweet aroma of Sonny's cooking and Elizabeth couldn't wait.

"Good, you're on time tonight." Sonny comments as Jason helps Elizabeth out of her jacket. "I'd hate to warm up my food again."

"It was only one time." Jason states, walking with Elizabeth over to the table. "Get over it already."

"Muffin, come help me with the drinks." Carly called over to her as she walked into the kitchen.

"Coming." Elizabeth smiles slightly before walking after Carly.

Sonny waits for the women to walk into the kitchen before getting into business. He wanted it out of the way before dinner starts. It was tradition in that penthouse for business to stop during dinner and Sonny won't break that for anything. So they spoke quickly and made sure they had everything set before the women joined them again.

"Everything okay?" Sonny asked once business was dealt with.

"Elizabeth's grandmother is coming back tomorrow." Jason concedes, wishing that the woman would stay away for a little while longer. "She wants to tell Audrey before Sarah gets the chance."

"That blonde is spiteful." Sonny agrees. "Well I hope it works out."

"Me too. I just wish she'd stay away for another week." Jason admits just before the women walk out of the kitchen. They're in their own conversation so he didn't worry that she heard him.

"Seriously Carly, I can't believe she'd do that." Elizabeth shook her head, putting the glasses on the table. "Are you sure?"

"I saw it with my own eyes." Carly laughed softly. "It was too perfect."

"Dang, I can't believe it." Elizabeth shook her head, allowing Jason to pull out her chair for her. "Its so crazy."

"In my opinion, I say Lucy had it coming." Carly handed the pitcher to Jason before letting Sonny pull out her chair and sitting down. "Laura's hand is going to be swollen for a while though."

"I can't believe, the always calm, Laura punched someone." Elizabeth laughed softly, fixing the napkin to rest on her lap. "That's a sight I would pay to see."

Sonny and Jason just let them continue their conversation as dinner was served. They liked that Carly and Elizabeth have really gotten to like hanging out together. It wasn't exactly a good thing when they ganged up on either man, but they've accepted the bond that was formed. Jason was curious how Carly went from accepting Elizabeth to straight up being her friend. He has asked what changed between the women and never got an answer. He knew something happened, something to change the friendship between the two, but accepted he may never find out what.

Dinner came to an end and Jason had to literally tell Carly to shut up so he could take Elizabeth over to his penthouse. Elizabeth, of course, laughed at how Jason snapped and followed him out of Sonny's penthouse. She knew that he only got like that when Carly wanted to prolong dinner and stop them from leaving. Elizabeth really didn't mind it at all. To have a man itching to spend some time alone with her and even going as far as to snap at his friend, Elizabeth couldn't be mad about that.

Getting inside, Elizabeth watched as Jason racked up the balls. There was something in his posture, the way he moved, that had her believing something was wrong. She wasn't sure if she should be worried or if it was another one of their minor problems with shipments, but she'll wait for him to open up. He usually did. So they lagged and of course he went first. He always went first. And he always won, but she's getting better.

When he won, like she knew he would, they sat down on the couch together. And that's when she knew he was going to tell her what was bothering him.

"Robin's coming back." his voice is low and he watches as she realizes the weight of what he says. "Sonny says she'll be here next week."

"Oh." Elizabeth doesn't know what to say to that. She didn't expect the woman to come back, not after what she did to Jason. "You seem worried...should I be?"

"There's nothing left between me and Robin if that's what you mean." he takes her hands in his, wanting to make himself clear without doubt. "You are the one I want. Only you."

"Then why are you worried?" Elizabeth searches his eyes and can see that he's worried, but not why.

"She's not coming alone." Jason sighs, running one hand down his face. "Sonny's ex Brenda Barrett is coming too."

"I get why you're worried now." Elizabeth remembers what Jason told her about Brenda and Robin. "So...there's really nothing left between you and Robin?"

"Nothing." Jason says adamantly. "Robin is pretty much a stranger as far as I'm concerned."

"Good to know." Elizabeth lets out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"What makes you think that I'd want Robin back after everything I told you?" Jason was confused by the relief in her eyes, didn't she know just how deep he was with her.

"Its nothing." Elizabeth shakes her head, not wanting to admit what happened. "It was stupid to think you still had feelings for her."

Jason stared into her eyes for a moment, she was hiding something and he could see it.

"No." Jason stopped her from looking away. "Tell me."

"Its nothing." she tries to convince him again.

"Elizabeth." he says knowingly.

"Jason." she counters.

"Just tell me." Jason sighs, shaking his head. "One way or another, I'll find out."

And she knew he wasn't lying. He was really good at getting information when he was driven to it.

"Emily said that you'd always choose Robin." Elizabeth conceded, wishing he'd just drop it. "She tried to convince me that I was a passing fling for you and that when Robin came back you'd dump me for her."

Jason knew that was the summarized version of what was said and he could also tell that whatever his sister said to her, it really got to Elizabeth and he didn't like it. Jason loved his sister to no end, but for her to purposely put doubt in Elizabeth's mind and have her feeling second best...suffice to say that a certain conversation with his sister was way past due. He won't let Emily hurt Elizabeth like this anymore. He just couldn't let it happen. Jason was the one that pursued Elizabeth and he won't have Emily trying to put a wedge between them.

"How about a ride huh?" Jason asked, standing up and holding out a hand to her. "I think we can both use it right about now."

"You have no idea." Elizabeth agreed, taking hold of his hand and following him to the bike.

As she's about to straddle the bike, Jason stops her. Bringing her to stand beside him, he gently touches her face with the backs of his fingers.

"I'll never hurt you." Jason vows, staring into her beautiful eyes. "You can trust that."

"I trust you." she assures, leaning in and kissing him softly. "More than anyone."

"Same here." he admits before allowing her to straddle the bike behind him.

And it was the truth. He trusts her more than anyone. More than Sonny and Carly, that was saying something.

In the short time he's known Elizabeth, he knows she'll never hurt him the way Robin did.

That alone had him adamant in never hurting her. She was too special to be made second best.

And he will have it out with his sister for ever making her feel like that.

But that will wait for morning. For now, he will relish in riding with her. That always made them feel better.

Alive.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: Thank you _silvermaj_ and _Carla_ for the reviews.**

**I'm glad you liked it and I hope you liked this update.**

**Along with the rest of you readers, I hope you liked the update.**

**Till next time...**


	12. Chapter 12

It seemed that they both had their own confrontations today. Jason had to deal with Emily and her persistent need to break Elizabeth down so she would break up with him. In all the time he has known his sister, Jason would never have thought she'd be like this. She had no right hurting Elizabeth the way she has and Jason will not stand for it. He knew better than anyone that there was more than one way to kill a person. There was killing them as in they were dead and then there's killing them as in killing their spirit. Jason preferred death rather than living in a place where you felt nothing and you were empty. That kind of death, the death of everything inside you, that death will never become Elizabeth's reality.

While he had Emily to deal with, Elizabeth had her grandmother. Apparently she got home the night before and Elizabeth didn't have a chance to tell her anything because Sarah beat her to the punch. Elizabeth knew she should have went home last night, but she wanted to spend the night with Jason. After they got back from their ride, Elizabeth just didn't want to leave him. So she spent the night again and woke up to her grandmother's anger over the phone. She knew she was in for a hell of a fight when she got back home and she couldn't hide from it either.

"Are you sure about this, Elizabeth?" Jason wasn't sure he wanted to leave her now. "Maybe I should be there for your conversation with Audrey."

"Thank you, but no." Elizabeth shook her head, she was touched, but she had to do this alone. "Besides, don't you have a conversation of your own to face?"

"Right. Emily." Jason sighed, really hating that he had to have this conversation with his sister. "Meet me back here when you're done, okay?"

"Okay." Elizabeth kissed him softly. "Take it easy on her."

"You worry about your conversation, I'll worry about mine." Jason whispered, pulling her back into his arms. "One more for the road."

Jason claimed her lips before she could speak and Elizabeth just melted into him. She knew that they both had to remember just what they were fighting for. They had to remember just why they were standing up to two of the most important people in each of their lives.

For Jason, his sister was one of the two people that accepted him in the Quartermaine family. Besides Lila, he relied on Emily to be his family. Lila and Emily are his only family. Sonny and Carly are his best friends, but he relied on that connection to Emiy to feel normal. Family meant the world to Jason and he would die for either Emily or Lila. That made this conversation hard to initiate because he knew that he just might have to push Emily out of his life and that hurt like hell.

For Elizabeth, her grandparents were the only parents she has ever known. Her mother and father never took the time to care for her and so her grandparents took on that role. Ever since her grandfather died, Elizabeth clung to her grandmother. She became the perfect granddaughter and did everything she could to make her grandmother's life easier. Her grandmother treated her more like a daughter than a granddaughter and with a mother like hers, Elizabeth needed that. Bonding over the loss of her grandfather, Elizabeth came to cherish the connection to her grandmother. Now she feared that the connection will be severed because of her relationship with Jason. Add her friendships to Carly and Sonny and she might as well put her grandmother in the hospital because she was sure she'd have a heart attack.

"Whatever happens..." Jason left the sentence hang between them, knowing that he didn't need to say much more than that.

"I know." she smiles before closing her eyes as his lips touches hers once more. "See you later."

With that, they go their separate ways. Johnny O'Brien, her newly appointed guard, drives her to her gram's house while Jason heads to the Quartermaine estate. Both weren't looking forward to their impending conversations, but both knowing it was better sooner than later. She's become friends with Johnny and it seemed fitting to have him as her guard, not that she really wanted one, but it helped ease Jason's worries so she accepted it.

"You ready for this?" Johnny asks as he opens her door and she gets down.

"Not really." she admits before taking a deep breath. "But here goes nothing."

Jason walks up the pathway to the Quartermaine estate, not really sure how this conversation was going to go. One thing had him finishing the venture to the door and knocking, that being Elizabeth. She didn't deserve what Emily was doing. With Robin and Brenda on their way back, Jason just couldn't handle Emily on Elizabeth's case. He's sure those two brunettes will give Elizabeth a hard enough time as is and he didn't need Emily on that team.

"Jason." the butler greeted, stepping aside for him to enter. "Are you here to see your grandmother?"

"No. Emily." he informs, shrugging out of his jacket. "She here?"

"Family room." Reginald points it out.

"Thanks." Jason grants before walking over to the family room and pulling open the door.

Emily seems surprised to see him there, but not that much. He walks in, no greeting granted between siblings, closing the door behind him. He could see that his sister was trying hard not to blurt out the first thing that came to mind and he could also see that she wasn't exactly happy to see him. Both of which he can deal with as long as her irritation or anger, whatever it is she was feeling, is directed at him and not Elizabeth. She didn't deserve it. He might deserve it, but not her.

"Emily." he says as he walks over to the couch, not sitting, but just watching her by the window.

"Jason." she says but doesn't look at him.

"We should talk." he can see her physically stiffen in front of him. She didn't want this conversation and he didn't either. "I heard some things and I want to hear your side."

"My side?" Emily finally looks at him, disbelief in her features. "You don't want to hear what I have to say."

"Try me." he folds his arms over his chest, daring her to speak her mind.

"Why Elizabeth?" Emily blurted out, needing to know. "Why, out of all the women in Port Charles, why did you have to pick her?"

"I like her." Jason says simply. "She makes me happy."

"This isn't right Jason!" Emily exclaims. "She's not the one for you! She's not like Carly...she can't handle your life!"

"Isn't that up to Elizabeth?" Jason counters, not raising his voice in the least. "She seems to think she can handle it just fine. I know she can."

"You don't know her the way I do!" Emily challenges. "You don't know everything she's been through! She won't be able to handle your life and you'll end up destroying her!"

"You don't give Elizabeth enough credit." Jason states, slowly growing impatient with the accusations. "She's stronger than you think."

"And you give her too much credit." Emily scoffs, shaking her head. "Elizabeth may seem put together, but there's a whole lot of baggage beneath the surface."

Jason couldn't believe he was hearing this from his sister. She had her own baggage to handle and she has the guts to say that Elizabeth came with too much baggage? There were a lot of things Jason could point out about Emily, but he won't. He wouldn't do that to her, but he was slowly losing his patience with his sister. The look in her eyes had him wanting to take her down a peg or two, but he'll let her have her say until she was done. Then he'll give Emily a few hard truths of his own.

"Gram, you don't understand." Elizabeth pleaded with her gram to listen to her. "Jason isn't all those things you read about in the paper."

"Oh, don't patronize me, child." Audrey shakes her head. "I know his family. I know everything first hand."

"Jason's not even close to his family." Elizabeth counters. "They don't know anything about his life."

"And you do?" Audrey counters. "You've only known this man for two weeks. Don't tell me you've learnt every last detail about that man."

"I may not know everything about him, but I do know him." Elizabeth insists, fighting the tears in her eyes. "He's a good man. He makes me happy and he accepts me just as I am."

"He's a career criminal." Audrey says sternly. "There's no life in it for you with him that doesn't involve guns, danger and death."

"Isn't that my risk to take?" Elizabeth counters, her heart breaking that her grandmother couldn't accept she knows what she's doing. "I care about him gram and I really think I could fall in love with him."

"You're thinking like a child and I will not condone that in this house." Audrey's tears are frozen in her eyes, she didn't want to do this. "Your sister tells me that you've been sleeping at his home."

"Only a couple times, but we never did anything." Elizabeth says, cursing her sister's very existence. "We're not ready for that yet."

"Have you not learnt your lesson from Richard Lansing?" Audrey's heart broke bringing that up because she saw the darkness fill her granddaughter's eyes. "You thought you could love him too."

"Jason is nothing like Richard!" Elizabeth exclaimed, the pain of the past seeping through her veins. "I can't believe you'd bring him up!"

"I'm merely pointing out a pattern." Audrey shrugs, though she wants to just hug her granddaughter. "You will regret being with Jason Morgan."

"No. I won't." Elizabeth states firmly. "I may regret a lot of things before my time is up, but never Jason. I want to be with him and I will be with him, regardless of what anyone else thinks."

"So be it." Audrey lets out a sigh. "If you will not end this juvenile relationship, I want you out of this house."

"What?" Elizabeth eyed her intently. "You're kicking me out?"

"Are you going to keeping seeing Jason Morgan?"

"Yes." Elizabeth breathes, the tears falling from her eyes.

"Then yes." Audrey says firmly. "You have two weeks to get your things and find yourself another place to live."

"I'll pack up my things in the next couple hours." Elizabeth stated. "I wouldn't want to inconvenience you. I just need to get some boxes."

Elizabeth's heart broke further, knowing that her grandmother couldn't see reason and didn't care that Jason made her happy. Happier than she has been in all her eighteen years of life. Giving no care to the tears that fell down her face, Elizabeth walked over to the door and met up with Johnny by the car. He could see that things were pretty bad, but he didn't question her. Johnny simply walked over to her side, held open her door for her before driving her to get some boxes from the warehouse. Elizabeth couldn't help but hope that Jason's conversation with Emily was going better than hers with her gram.

"Tell me I'm wrong." Emily challenges. "Can you honestly tell me that you don't still love Robin? She was your entire world when you were together."

"Exactly!" Jason's voice starting to fill with anger. "When we were together! Not anymore! Robin means little to nothing to me."

"That's a lie and you know it!" Emily threw her hands up in frustration. "Months after Robin left, you still wanted her back."

"What do I have to say to you so you get this through your thick skull?" Jason snaps. "I don't want Robin now. I don't want her ever! With or without Elizabeth, I'd never get back together with Robin!"

"Yeah. Right." Emily didn't believe him for a single second.

"You know what, I love you, but I frankly don't care what you think." Jason has had enough. "Elizabeth means a lot to me and I won't have you hurting her. So if you have something to say, you say it to me and you leave Elizabeth alone!"

"She's my friend." Emily states. "You can't tell me to not talk to her."

"Some friend you are." Jason counters, wanting to make sure Emily finally gets it. "Elizabeth doesn't need you making her feel bad for being with me and she doesn't need you putting lies into her head."

"You'll never stay together." Emily's tears start to form. "You'll never be happy together."

"We are happy." Jason states firmly. "And I won't let you wreck that for us."

"Mark my words, you two will never work." Emily fights off the tears, not wanting her brother to see how much this was affecting her. "If you don't believe me, ask her about Richard Lansing because that worked out so well for her."

"Who's Richard Lansing?" Jason looks at her intently.

"Ask Elizabeth." Emily takes a deep breath before walking over to the door. "Then we'll see just how long you both last."

Jason watched his sister walk out the door before following suit. He didn't know what that comment was about, but he put it out of his head for now. Shrugging back into his jacket, Jason straddled his bike before taking off back to the penthouse. Every part of him hoping that Elizabeth will be there when he got back.

Elizabeth was done packing up her things and her heart broke that she wouldn't be back in this home again. She hoped that with time her grandmother will lighten up, but she wouldn't hold her breath. Of course, Sarah was there with her smug smile, but Elizabeth paid her no mind. She didn't care for her sister in the least and she just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. Johnny helped her carry the boxes down to the car before driving her to the penthouse. She left too fast that she didn't hear her grandmother's words to Sarah.

"Wipe that smug smile off your face." Audrey snapped at Sarah. "Your sister made the right choice for herself. You should learn a thing or two from her and stop acting so damn childish."

"What? You just said..." Sarah was confused at her grandmother's attitude towards her.

"I only said what I said because I know this is what she needs." Audrey says firmly. "She has to learn to rely on herself. That doesn't mean I love her any less or want good things for her. Go finish your chores."

Sarah walks away from Audrey, completely shocked at the way her grandmother spoke to her. Audrey, on the other hand, could only hope that Lila was right and that her granddaughter will be happy with Jason Morgan. In spite of what he does for a living, Audrey knows first hand the kind of man that lives beneath the surface. Her granddaughter is in good hands with Jason Morgan and for now she will have to do without Elizabeth, but she will fix things later on. Right now Elizabeth needed to be on her own. Now if only Sarah will grow up and move out as well.

"Hi." Jason says when Elizabeth walks into the penthouse.

"Hi." Elizabeth whispers walking into his arms, all out of tears by then.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jason pulls away slightly to look at her. "What happened?"

"She kicked me out." Elizabeth sighs, shaking her head. "I have to find another place to live."

"She just kicked you out?" Jason couldn't believe this. "I'm sorry."

Elizabeth shakes her head, staring up into his eyes. "Its okay." Elizabeth assures. "I was going to move out sooner or later."

"But you wouldn't be moving out if you weren't with me." Jason points out, hating what being with him has done to her life. "Maybe we should..."

"Don't say it." Elizabeth cuts him off. "I was going to move out. It doesn't matter if its now or later...I'm not going to stop being with you just because my grams doesn't approve."

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure in all my life." Elizabeth says firmly. "I want to be with you Jason."

"I want to be with you too." Jason wipes the remnants of tears from her face. "Move in with me."

"What?" Elizabeth looks at him like he's crazy. "I can't do that."

"Why not?" Jason challenged. "I hate being away from you and you love staying here. Why not move in?"

"Because we've only been together for two weeks." Elizabeth stepped out of his embrace. "This isn't normal."

"Who says I want normal?" Jason counters, making her face him. "Come on. You need a place to stay...I have more than enough room for you here. Move in with me."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: Thank you for the reviews! You're all friggin' awesome!**

**I hope you liked this update. Let me know either way.**

**Till next time...**


	13. Chapter 13

What would it take to separate those two for good? Pacing her room, Emily Quartermaine tried to figure something out. The look in her brother's eyes told her enough that he was adamant against never going back to Robin. She's never seen him so content with anything in regard to Robin and seeing him so content on never going back to her had Emily a little jealous.

Jason has always been sure of his decisions. Never questioning them and never doubting himself. She always wished she could be like that. Know what she wants and go after it without regard to anyone else around you. She used to idolize her brother because of those skills. Of being able to stand on his own, away from the family, and still come out strong. He has a life he loves and a job of his own choosing, though it was a dangerous one, Jason still chose it and Emily thrived for that kind of life. Obviously not the danger, but the way of being where she didn't care what anyone thought as long as she was happy.

Now, Emily hated Jason's ability to go after what he wants with disregard to everyone else. Didn't he know how much this affected her? Her best friend and her big brother dating? What a freaking cliché! If only people would get that Jason and Elizabeth weren't an epic love story and they could do real damage to each other. No matter how much Jason denied it, Elizabeth is still too fragile to be in that life. The last thing she needed was danger and fear, why couldn't Elizabeth see that? She was the one that suffered through a relationship with that pompous freak Richard Lansing.

"This is so stupid!" Emily exclaims, throwing her book to the wall. "If they won't save themselves...I'll do it!"

Grabbing her jacket, Emily walked out of her room and made her way downstairs. She was about to walk out of the house when she heard someone say Jason's name. Curiosity getting the best of her, Emily walked over to the family room where the door was ajar. Standing by the door, she waits to hear what they have to say, recognizing her grandmother's voice and her sister Skye.

"I know that they make a great couple grandmother." Skye admits, taking a sip of her tea. "But you know that Emily will not be so accepting of them."

"That is something I have taken into consideration." Lila assures, her youngest grandchild on her list of people to speak to. "I figure she will be a good obstacle to overcome."

"I guess so." Skye concedes, still not sure the youngest Quartermaine knew enough to pass judgement. "I just hope that she doesn't make things too complicated for them. What with Robin and Brenda coming back to town and all."

"Ah, yes, I heard that from Monica." Lila thought it over for a moment. "You need not worry, my dear. I have all the faith in Jason and Elizabeth. I just fear your sister will push too hard and unintentionally dispel Jason from her life."

"And we all know how willing Jason is to do that if the person messes with his life." Skye agreed. "Maybe Lorenzo and I can help them along as much as we can. Since I know what its like to have people against my relationship, I mean."

Emily scoffed. Did Skye really think she could take her place in Jason's life? She's Jason's sister. The only one that Jason accepts in his life. No matter what happens, she'll always be Jason's sister. Walking off, she decided that now is as good a time as any to fix the mess her family obviously created. What other reason would Jason and Elizabeth have of ever talking in the first place. She knew that when her grandmother said Jason was picking Elizabeth up it would be a bad idea. She will not let this relationship happen. She couldn't let it happen.

Standing in the somewhat decent studio, Elizabeth took a look around. It was small, smaller than her room at her grams, but it would have to do. With her pay at the diner, this place was just in her price range. It had a small sink to the side, a small bathroom in the corner and a closet. Other than the desk, the bed, the place was void of furniture. She'll have to figure something out later, but for now the place will just have to do.

It had some good qualities. The heater was brand new. The landlord had to replace it when it completely blew a few months back so she had to be thankful for small miracles. With a sigh, Elizabeth decides she needs a better job and leaves the studio to find something with higher pay. If not only to get a better place to live, but to stop working like a slave. She loved Ruby to pieces, but enough was enough. Its been two weeks without a single day off and Elizabeth just had to realize she was being used or suffer another week of no days off.

"The place is a tragic misinterpretation of a studio." Johnny commented, opening her door for her. "Why won't you just move into the penthouse?"

"Because this is what's right for me right now." Elizabeth said for the millionth time. "Jason understands why I need to do this. Will you just stop asking?

"I know that mister prince charming accepts your need to live on your own." Johnny said once he was in the car. "That doesn't mean I have to agree. This place isn't a suitable place for you."

"Johnny, I know that you don't like it, but its the best I can afford." Elizabeth continued before he could bring up the penthouse. "And for right now, living on my own is what I need."

"Fine. I'll table the argument for now." Johnny started up the car, pulling out onto the road. "I still don't think you living in that place is what's safest for you, but I guess that's what I'm here for."

"Help me find a better job and I'll be able to find a better apartment." Elizabeth challenged, knowing that Johnny was just worried for her.

Elizabeth has never really lived on her own. She went from living with her parents to living with her grandparents and never once was she ever alone to her own devices. She knew that it would be hard and she knew that she had to find answers to her own problems now, but she found a sense of adventure in living on her own. As much as she loved spending time with Jason, she loved her time away from him as well. The one thing she knew Jason would understand is the need for independence.

"No." Jason said firmly, trying to put Elizabeth's advice about Michael into affect. He knew she was right, she usually was about stuff like this. "I told you that you can't keep running from your problems."

"Come on Uncle Jason!" Michael complained. "Why can't you just tell Nick's dad that I didn't do it?"

"Because you did do it." Jason countered, knowing that he was partly to blame for his godson's attitude. He'll have to take extra care to ensure Morgan didn't turn out that way. "Apologize and replace it."

"Its not fair!" Michael groaned, stomping his feet. "That was a stupid place for a glass statue anyway."

"You don't have to agree with their decor for you to respect their property." Jason explained, wondering if his godson was ever going to learn. "You're wrong this time and you need to own up to it."

"You're supposed to understand!" Michael exclaimed, his face turning a slight shade of red. "This is because you're dating that lady right? She's not even that pretty and..."

"Enough!" Jason stated firmly. "Go back to your parents now."

"But..."

"Go!" Jason said sternly. "You and I both know that you hit the statue on purpose. Your parents are right and you need to start listening to them."

Jason showed his godson out of the penthouse, telling Ritchie to get him and bring him inside, before shutting the door to his own penthouse. Running his hand down his face in frustration, Jason realized just how bad Michael has gotten. He has spoiled him because of the hard start in life the young boy had. He was born with a heart defect and Jason just wanted to make his life easier. He had not expected for him to turn into such a brat. Of course, never hearing no can have that affect on a child, or so Elizabeth tried to explain that.

After a long talk with Elizabeth, he realized where he went wrong. Instead of disciplining Michael when he was behaving poorly, Jason bribed the kid to be more agreeable, in a way rewarding him for doing what he should do on a regular basis. Sonny and Carly aren't abusive, they don't ignore him and treat him poorly, so Jason had to step out of that limelight and let them handle their child. As much as Carly hated the idea of having to discipline Michael, she agreed that she had to step it up as a parent. Apparently, she had a talk with Elizabeth too.

Two weeks in her presence and Jason has learnt that he still had a lot to learn. Not only in regard to his role in Michael and Morgan's life, but life in general. He had thought that her moving in was a logical step since she was kicked out of her home because of him, but after hearing her out, Jason actually understood her reasoning.

They shouldn't move in together just because circumstances have changed, but because it was right for them. When they decide to cohabit the same living space, she wants them to be ready for it. Spending the night is one thing, but living together daily, seeing each other every morning and night is a big step. A step even he knew they weren't ready for. He actually loved that she could make things to where he understood them and never once commented on his inability to understand certain things.

Like idioms and similes. Or two dimension images. She never pointed out his inabilities, but helped him to understand them in a way that wasn't condescending or patronizing. Sitting down with a bottle of beer, Jason thinks back over the last two weeks. He couldn't believe that their lives fit so perfectly together. He still feels the urge to slap Ruby silly for the way she takes advantage of Elizabeth's kindness, but that wasn't his place. Elizabeth assures him that she can handle it so he'll let her.

Thinking about Elizabeth brought on thoughts of her new living arrangements. He wasn't happy, at first, with where she chose to live, but he didn't tell her not to live there. A part of him actually liked that she lived so close to the warehouses so he could stop in on her whenever he felt the urge to do so while he was working. He also knew that she would be sleeping most of her nights with him at the penthouse because she was just like him. They both relished in the time they spent just holding each other as they slipped into a peaceful slumber. Both acknowledging that they slept best when they're together than when they're apart. His phone ringing prevented him from giving it much more thought.

"Morgan." he answered, pausing long enough for the caller to speak. "I'm on my way."

Ending the call, Jason grabbed his jacket and his gun before walking out of his penthouse. This was another reason he was okay with Elizabeth not living with him. He knew if they were staying together he would feel guilty for walking out on a moments notice and he more than likely wouldn't want to go at all.

"I can't believe there are no decent jobs available." Elizabeth groaned, closing the classifieds. "Most of those jobs make working at Kelly's a luxury."

"Don't give up." Johnny couldn't stand it if she kept her job at Kelly's. He has refrained from kicking that blonde's ass and his reserve was weakening. "Wait a minute."

"What?" Elizabeth was confused by the look in his eyes.

"You like art stuff right?" Johnny smirked, a certain conversation coming to mind. "What if I can get you a job as a curator in the local art exhibit? It'll only be over the amateur gallery though."

"Are you kidding?" Elizabeth's eyes grew big. "That would be amazing, but how would you do that?"

"I know a guy who knows a guy." Johnny shrugged, paying for their meal. "Come on. I think we can make it before he goes on break."

Elizabeth didn't care that she was just brushed off because the idea of working at a gallery was too tempting to pass up. Getting into the car, Elizabeth allowed Johnny to drive her to the art exhibit while she wondered what Jason was up to. She was tempted to move in with him, but she knew that turning him down would do them some good. They had enough people against them as is, they didn't need more people turning to that side. They'll live together eventually, but for now this was what's best for everyone. She knew it.

"So you'll do it?" Emily questioned her new partner in the quest to break Jason and Elizabeth up.

"A chance to break them up and stick it to Jason." her partner smirked. "You bet your ass I'm in."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: Thank you to all the reviewers! You guys really make writing a true pleasure.**

**I hope you liked this update. All will continue to unfold and by the time Robin and Brenda land in Port Charles, a clear line will be drawn between Liason supporters and everyone else.**

**Till next time...**


	14. Chapter 14

Audrey Hardy wanders through her home, every fiber of her being already missing her granddaughter's presence in her home. Its so hard to give tough love, but Audrey knows this is what's best for her granddaughter. If Elizabeth continued to live there, she will surely doubt herself in regard to her relationship. So, while Elizabeth's determination is strong, Audrey had to push her out into the world to live on her own accord. With parents like Jeff and Carol, it was only right for Elizabeth to exercise her independence. She is stronger than anyone realizes and she will soon figure out that she doesn't need anyone to help her live her life.

She had been pleased to find out that Elizabeth did indeed find herself a place to live and didn't move right in with Jason Morgan. Audrey wasn't surprised though, Elizabeth knew right from wrong and she was certain that her granddaughter will use her vast knowledge to depict what's right for her. Most women would use the opportunity to move right in with their boyfriends, but not Elizabeth and that gave Audrey great hope for her.

Although she had great faith in her grandchild, Audrey didn't think it would be a bad thing to bring in further reinforcements. For the time being, she must stay out of her granddaughter's life, but it didn't mean that another couldn't take her place. Making her way into her living room, Audrey picks up the phone to place a call to the one person that has always had Elizabeth's best interest at heart.

"Webber." the voice answers, putting a smile on Audrey's face.

"Is that anyway to greet your grandmother?" Audrey scolds lovingly. "Shame on you Steven."

"Grams, hey!" Steven amends happily. "I didn't expect you to call so late. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine." Audrey assures, knowing that she usually called her grandson during the mornings. "I have a proposition for you."

"This sounds interesting." Steven comments, taking a seat behind his desk as he waits for his grandmother to lay it out.

"There's an opening for a pediatrician at General Hospital." Audrey informed simply. "I've spoken to Monica and she's agreed to take you on if you can be here by the end of the week."

"Though that sounds tempting, I must ask why the recommendation." Steven could tell something else was up. "Is something wrong?"

"Not wrong, just a change." Audrey conceded. "Your sister can use your support right now. She's decided to date Jason Morgan."

That caught Steven's attention. He knew that his sister was fascinated by the Morgan man, but he didn't think the feelings were reciprocated. Mulling it over, knowing just how vicious most of that town could be, Steven's mind was made up. Luckily for him, even with his medical salary, Steven didn't have much belongings to speak of.

"I'll be on the first flight out." Steven informs his grandmother. "Keep Lizzie's room open for me."

Elizabeth sat down in her studio, it wasn't the most beautiful place to live, but she still loved her studio. Its the first place she has chosen for herself and even though its not in the best neighborhood, Elizabeth still felt safe in it. Mostly because Jason had the door changed the moment she decided it was the place she wanted to live. She doubts that even a tank can get through that door, what with how many locks the thing had. Not to mention, the door weighed a freaking ton. It took five, extremely masculine, men just to install the thing.

After the meeting with Jasper Jacks, Elizabeth was amazed that she was given the curator job on the spot. Johnny really did have some pull in this town. She was even given an hiring bonus and used it to buy some furniture for the studio. Now she has a couch by the wall, a portable stove, and a fridge. The place was really coming together. Now all she had to do was paint the place to make it a little more appealing to look at. With the curator job in the bag, she gave Ruby her two weeks notice. You can imagine how well that went over.

Checking the time, Elizabeth realized it was time for her to get to work. She has the dinner shift tonight and then she will be closing the diner down at the end of the night. She knew it was Ruby's way of saying that she wasn't happy with Elizabeth quitting, but it was the right move for her so she'll deal with Ruby's disappointment. Grabbing her jacket, she walked out the door and walked to work with Johnny. He didn't mind walking to Kelly's because he knew that Jason will be there at the end of the shift to pick her up and Johnny will be calling it a night.

"Hey Liz." a voice greeted her from the doorway of the diner.

Looking up, Elizabeth couldn't help the smile that touched her lips.

"Hey AJ." Elizabeth greeted, tying her apron on. "Don't you Quartermaines avoid this place like the plague? Oh that's right, you're dating Courtney."

"Funny." AJ shook his head as he plopped down on the stool. "She off yet?"

"Almost." Elizabeth poured him a cup of coffee. "How're things going?"

"Good. Well for the most part." AJ laughed softly at her expression. "I just had a meeting with Jax and he tells me he gave you the job as the curator over the amateur gallery. Congrats."

"Thanks." Elizabeth sometimes forgets just how small this town really is. "I'm really looking forward to it."

"I bet. Jax is a good employer and I'm sure you'll have a great time working for him." AJ also knew that Ruby worked Elizabeth too hard with barely decent salary. "And if he steps out of line, just tell him you'll tell Lila. He'll retract in an instant."

"I'll keep that in mind." Elizabeth laughed softly, she knew better than anyone just how misjudged AJ really was. "Can I get you anything else?"

"No. Coffee will do." AJ assured, shaking his head as Elizabeth walked away to deal with another customer.

Soon enough Courtney came walking out from the back and out of the diner with AJ. Elizabeth seriously didn't see why AJ was with the blonde, but she wouldn't comment on that because she didn't want him taking the opportunity to comment on her relationship with Jason. She seriously had no room to judge since she and Jason couldn't be more different if they tried. She's a born talker while Jason only talks when he has to. He doesn't really do idle conversation. There are more differences, but that will take too long to list and she just didn't have the time.

"Hey Blaze!" a voice called out to her.

Elizabeth froze in her actions at the use of her nickname, it couldn't be him. He was in Seattle or some other state at this point, he couldn't be here. Forcing herself to look up, Elizabeth nearly dropped everything in her hands, but had the sense to put it on the table before running and jumping into the arms of her older brother. She probably would have knocked him over if he wasn't prepared for her to jump on him.

"Oh my gosh!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in Richmond, Virginia and decided to surprise you!" Steven explained easily as he set her down. "I'm meeting with Monica Quartermaine for the pediatrician position at GH."

"No freaking way! You're moving here?" Elizabeth seriously couldn't believe this. "You're actually going to live in Port Charles?"

"I missed you Blaze." Steven smirked, seriously happy to be back with his sister. "Its time I came back home."

"This is amazing." Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her brother once more. "You have no idea how good it is to see you."

"I have a good idea." Steven laughed softly, walking with her to the counter. "So Gram's tells me you're dating Jason Morgan...why didn't you tell me?"

"Honestly?" Elizabeth sighed. "I didn't know how you'd react. Grams doesn't like it and Sarah's acting like it makes me inferior to her."

"Screw Sarah." Steven spat, his other sister really got on his nerves. "I love her and all, but she seriously leaves a lot to be desired."

"Yeah...you're telling me." Elizabeth shook her head. "Anyway, I just didn't want you to hate me."

"I could never hate you kid." Steven could see that she was really worried about how he'd react. "I'm on your side no matter what."

"You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that." Elizabeth smiled, extremely happy to have her brother back. "So you're really going to live here?"

"For now I'm staying in your old room at Gram's, but I'll be looking for a place to live soon and then we can hangout whenever we want." Steven assured, understanding why their grandmother did what she did. Elizabeth needs to be on her own right now and it already looked like it was a good thing for his sister.

"Sounds perfect." Elizabeth admitted, after everything with her Gram it was good to have her brother close by. "Can I get you anything? Have you eaten?"

"Food sounds good." Steven shrugged out of his coat and sat down. "Surprise me."

"Its so great to have you back." Elizabeth smiled, staring at him for a moment longer before walking to the kitchen.

Jason was working hard in the warehouse. There had been some inconsistencies with the shipments and Sonny wanted him on it right away to ensure that the men weren't messing with things. It turned out that the supplier got the shipments mixed up and Jason was thankful that the problem wasn't on their side. He really hated dealing with disloyal workers. The last one that betrayed him and Sonny...well Jason didn't want to think about that. It wasn't the highlight of his career.

"Jason, we have everything settled at the bottom." Francis informed his friend, walking into the office, he knew Jason had been worried. "How're things up here?"

"Calisto is handling the mishap on his side." Jason informed, plopping down into the chair. "He assures us that the shipment will arrive doubled with the next shipment."

"How's Sonny taking the mistake?" Francis questioned, knowing how much Sonny hated schedules being messed with.

"He's okay for now." Jason sighed, running a hand through his hair. "He really didn't want to have to take out one of his men."

"I'm sure." Francis doubted that, but didn't voice it. "So how're things with Elizabeth?"

"Good." Jason smiled thoughtfully as his girlfriend came to mind. "Great actually...she's unbelievable in the best kind of way."

"The best ones usually are." Francis had to admit he liked seeing Jason like this. "Johnny has become fascinated with her. I'm glad you chose him instead of one of the younger guards."

"Yeah, like I'd put some hormonal kid on her." Jason scoffed, knowing that most of the guards wanted his girlfriend. "I want her safe, not obsessed over."

"Very wise." Francis chuckled, finally plopping down into a chair of his own. "I think Danny boy is already imagining proposing to Elizabeth."

Jason groaned. The guards have had the unfortunate privilege of meeting Elizabeth when she decided to bring him some lunch one day. Of course it wasn't her idea and Carly had talked her into bringing him food because Jason was working through rerouting the shipments. That particular task always had Jason skipping meals and so Carly had guilt Elizabeth into bringing him food.

Thus was born the fascination the guards have for his girlfriend. Obviously she was nice to them and some took it to mean more than it did. Jason was rather tempted to put some of them in the hospital, but thankfully cooler heads prevailed and he just gave the men crappy jobs. Some of the guards at Harborview Towers had to be switched out because they became a little too interested in her.

"So, onto the topic you don't want to discuss..." Francis said carefully. "Any idea why the ex is suddenly returning to town?"

"No." Jason admits, though he really did wish he knew. "I'll have to wait and see just like everyone else."

"Elizabeth know?"

"I told her the night I found out." Jason snapped. "I wouldn't hide that from her."

"Just wondering, you've been known to have a mushy brain when it comes to Robin." Francis knew that the small brown haired woman could push Jason's buttons like no one else. "I was just hoping she no longer has that affect on you."

"Robin meant the world to me at one point in my life." Jason accepts that fact. "But that was two years ago. Anything I felt for her died the day she...you know."

"Okay." Francis left the argument there, knowing that bringing it up will only hurt Jason. "I just don't want Elizabeth to be hurt. She's a good person."

"I'll never hurt Elizabeth." Jason says vehemently. "Not for anyone in the world, least of all Robin Scorpio."

Checking the time, Jason realizes its time to pick Elizabeth up. Grabbing his jacket he tells Francis to finish up before making his way to his bike and driving to the diner. He wanted to put any trace of Robin out of his mind because nothing in this world will ever have Jason going back to her. He'll die before that happens. So, successfully putting her out of his mind, Jason walks into the diner to find his girlfriend talking to a man he's never met before.

"Hi." Jason says, focusing on Elizabeth.

"Hi." she whispers like she always did, as if she's still fascinated that he's there. "I want you to meet someone."

Elizabeth walked out from behind the counter as the man turned to stand up.

"Jason, this is my brother Steven." Elizabeth introduced once she was beside Jason and his arm was secured around her. "Steven, this is my boyfriend, Jason Morgan."

Steven took a moment to watch the gaze that his sister and Jason exchanged. It was evident in that one look and the way that Jason held her close protectively that this was real. Anyone that looked at them had to be blind to not see the devotion they shared, even if the two weren't aware of it themselves.

"Nice to meet you." Jason was surprised that he actually meant it. After everything Elizabeth told him about Steven, he held respect for her brother.

"You too." Steven says with equal sincerity. "I'll see you later Blaze."

Steven kisses his sister's cheek before grabbing his jacket and walking out. His grandmother was right. Elizabeth is in good hands with Jason Morgan, hopefully he won't have to fight too hard to keep it that way. He has already gained a list of people that aren't so happy with his sister's decision. How? Easy. The town gossip Lucy. If that woman was good for anything, it was town gossip and baby sis will be the talk of town for years to come.

"Blaze?" Jason turns to Elizabeth, eyeing her teasingly.

"Long story." she laughs nervously. "Lets get out of here, okay?"

"Uh-huh." Jason shakes his head, following her out once the lights are turned out. "Later John."

"Bye Johnny." Elizabeth calls out as she pulls Jason towards his bike, the guard laughing softly before walking off to deal with his own life.

"You do realize I'm not going to just drop this, right?" Jason points out as he hands her the helmet and straddles it.

"You wouldn't be my boyfriend if you did." Elizabeth counters, straddling the bike. "Now show me the wind, Morgan."

"You got it." Jason starts up the bike. "Blaze."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank you to the reviewers! <strong>

**I hope everyone enjoyed this update.**

**Till next time...**


	15. Chapter 15

She could sense that something was wrong with Jason. He was a quiet person by nature, but this was ridiculous. He didn't say much all night and by morning he was still in this silent mode that had Elizabeth growing more and more worried by the second. She didn't want to push him to talk because she knew that he would when he's ready, but this is the longest he's gone without spilling what's bothering him.

Robin and Brenda will be here by tomorrow so she knew that he was worrying about that. What she didn't know was why he was all of a sudden a brick wall. Taking a shower, Elizabeth got dressed for work. Ruby's finally giving her back the morning shifts for the rest of her employment at the diner. When she walked downstairs to the living room, Elizabeth found Jason sitting on the couch staring at the wall. This was just too weird.

"Jason?" she says tentatively, putting her hair up into a ponytail. "I'm heading out."

Jason glanced from her to his wrist watch before standing up. There's this distance in his eyes and she wants to ask about it, but doesn't. She simply walks into his open arms and lays her head against his chest. He'll open up to her soon, she's sure of it, but for now she'll just be patient.

"Maybe I should stay at my studio tonight." Elizabeth says carefully as she pulls away. "Give you some time to think."

"No." he says quickly, knowing why she was saying it. "I want you here."

"Are you sure?" she questions, tilting her head in an attempt to search his eyes for answers. "Its why I got my own place. So we can have space if we need it."

"I want you here." he says with conviction, putting a small smile on her face. "I know why you got your place...just come back tonight."

"Okay." Elizabeth leans in and kisses him. "I have to get to work. I'll see you tonight."

With that, she walks out to meet up with Johnny before heading to the diner. Jason watched her leave, wondering how he got so lucky to have someone like her in his life. She doesn't push him, she doesn't demand his attention, and she's willing to give him space when he needs it. Not that he really needs it. Though he can't understand it, he needs her with him all the time. He's the one that wants her close by, that wants to have her attention at any given moment, to see her smile and laugh...and mostly make her blush.

God how he loves to make her blush. He's never been able to make a woman blush before. Robin never did and when he first met Carly, she wasn't the type to blush. All the random women at Jake's never did, but he doubted that they were the kinds to blush either. So when Elizabeth blushed at him that first time, he was simply captivated. Then he got to know her, really know her, and he couldn't find his way out of her essence if he tried.

Now that Robin's coming back, Jason is feeling an emotion he's never truly felt before. He's worried. He doesn't know why Robin's coming back and he couldn't even begin to guess if he tried to. One thing that he still cared about was her health. He didn't care one way or the other about Robin, but he didn't want her to die. She still had so much going for her and it wouldn't be fair for her to die because of a disease she contracted by being with the love of her life.

"Yeah?" Jason calls out to the knock at the door.

"Its me." Carly walks into the penthouse. "Liz said you might need someone to talk to."

Of course she did. No matter what, she always seems to put him first.

"I'm fine." Jason says but knows Carly doesn't believe it anymore than Elizabeth did. "Don't you have your own kids to worry over?"

"Nice try. Now I know something's up." Carly closes the door and walks over to plop down on the club chair. "What's going on Jase?"

"I don't want to lose her." Jason finally admits after a long stretch of silence falls between them. "With Robin coming back to town, everything that's been going on with her friends and family, I just don't want to lose her."

"You're not going to lose her." Carly says vehemently. "Trust me. If she was going to bail on you, she would've done it after meeting me."

"I'm being serious Carly." Jason groaned, running a hand down his face. "Elizabeth...she's everything I never thought I'd want. I can't lose her."

"There's nothing you can do that will chase muffin away." Carly could see that he really was worried about losing Elizabeth. "She knows you're in the mob. She has stood against her family and friends. There's nothing that could possibly chase the muffin away."

Carly looks at him, really looks at him and realizes that she has to go deep for this one. Once again Robin Scorpio has become the vain of her existence and when that little harpy gets back to town, Carly is going to make damn sure she doesn't get anywhere near Jason again. Seriously, that little wannabe angel is in for the fight of her life if she thinks Carly's going to give her the chance of breaking up Jason and Elizabeth.

"Can I give you some advice?" Carly says, knowing she has to say it before walking out of the penthouse.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No." Carly laughed softly. "Do the one thing you have never done before. Open up and let her in. Not just halfway either...let her all the way in."

Jason stared at Carly for a moment. He's never let anyone all the way in. Something he learnt from Sonny a long time ago is that if you let someone all the way in, you're giving them the power to break you and Jason never trusted anyone enough to let that happen. Robin hurt him, but she never had the chance to break him. If he let Elizabeth all the way in, like he knew he'd be doing soon enough, it would kill him if she were to walk away.

"Just think about it." Carly said after a long moment of silence, getting up to kiss his forehead. "She's the one for you. I know it and you know it. One must risk it all to gain it all."

Elizabeth is getting into the groove of working and then her sister has to grace the diner with her presence. She knew right away that the blonde wasn't there to be a sister. No, Sarah was there to be a royal pain in the ass. She could just tell by the look on her sister's face. Lucky has been trying to talk to her these last few days, but Elizabeth just didn't want to hear any of it. If she had to hear the dangers of Jason Morgan one more time, Elizabeth was going to explode.

"Lizzie." Sarah states, sitting down at a table. "Witnessed any murders lately?"

"Sarah." she says distastefully. "Kissed any asses lately?"

"At least I'm not dating a murderer." Sarah said beneath her breath, causing Elizabeth to stop dead beside her.

"You're just jealous because no matter what you say or do, Lucky Spencer will never look at you the way Jason looks at me." Elizabeth countered, knowing that will knock her sister down a peg or two.

Sarah's stunned silence gave Elizabeth the chance to walk away successfully to handle the other customers. Her sister's biggest mistake is to believe that Elizabeth wasn't ready to fight just as hard and just as dirty. One thing she has learnt from Carly is that no one is above reproach. No one deserves undying loyalty just because you share the same blood or a mutual past. Elizabeth isn't about to take people's criticisms lying down.

"Grams didn't give you her blessing." Sarah finally spoke when Elizabeth was behind the counter. "Shouldn't that tell you something! Jason Morgan is nothing but a thug hired to kill people for a living."

"Since when do you give a damn about Gram's blessing?" a voice spoke from behind Sarah, causing her to spin around in disbelief. "Surprised to see me?"

"Wha...what are you doing here?" Sarah stared at her brother, not at all ready to believe that he was really there.

"You'd have known if you actually stayed at home last night." Steven stated, walking past her to sit at the counter. "Liz, you okay?"

"I'm fine." Elizabeth shrugged, her sister out of her mind the moment her brother walked into the diner. "Hungry?"

"I can eat, but make it to go." Steven smirked, waiting for Elizabeth to walk into the kitchen before turning to Sarah. "You gonna eat or are you just here to mess with Liz?"

"What am I doing here?" Sarah looked at him completely shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I moved back to town." Steven conceded, wondering when he sister became this walking bucket of hate. "Now your turn."

"Lizzie is being reckless like always." Sarah's voice held distaste. "She's going to get herself killed and all because she wants attention."

"I think you're mistaking Liz for yourself." Steven countered. "Elizabeth has never been one to want the spotlight. That's always been you."

"In case you've forgotten Steven, you're my brother too." Sarah seriously hated when Steven jumped to Elizabeth defence. "No matter how much you wish you weren't. So stop jumping down my throat."

"I love you because you're my sister, but you know where my loyalties lie." Steven said simply. "Don't test me when it comes to Liz."

"Mark my words, this relationship will end just like the one she had with Richard Lansing." Sarah's voice mocking, she wasn't ready for the look that filled Steven's eyes.

"If you ever bring that son of a bitch up again, I will make your life a living hell." Steven stood in her personal space, making sure she knew he meant business. "Do I make myself clear?"

Sarah simply spun on her heels and walk out of the diner. She couldn't believe that after all these years, Steven was still closest to Elizabeth than he was to her. No matter what Sarah did, Steven just didn't seem to be devoted to her the way he was with their sister. Whatever it is between Steven and Elizabeth, no one has ever been able to break that bond. Not that Sarah hasn't tried and she just had enough for one day.

"She gone?" Elizabeth asked, walking out with Steven's food.

"Yeah." Steven took his seat once again, pushing thoughts of Sarah out of his mind. "You okay?"

"What you said to Sarah...you'd really choose me over her?" Elizabeth had been shocked by that. She always thought they both ranked equally in Steven's heart.

"In a heartbeat." Steven shrugged. "Sarah and I...we have our own problems...that of which you don't need to worry about."

"Okay." Elizabeth conceded. "If you say so."

"I do." Steven kissed her cheek, paying for the food. "Tomorrow, I'm gonna be going to open houses, you wanna tag along?"

"Sure." Elizabeth smiled slightly. "I'd love to."

"Thought you might." Steven shook his head before sliding into his jacket and hopping off the stool. "Check you later Blaze."

Walking out of the diner, Steven failed to notice Jason as he stood there watching his girlfriend. A part of him knew that she shouldn't be in his world, that she was too good for him, but even he wasn't selfless enough to push her away. He wanted and needed her too much to ever make that kind of sacrifice. Standing there, just watching her, Jason realized that no matter what happened, he'll never let Elizabeth feel the way that Robin and his family made him feel. She's competent enough to make her own choices and if she chooses to be with him, he won't deny her that.

"You going in?" a voice spoke from behind him, he immediately recognizes it as his sister Skye.

"No." he says, turning to look at her. "You?"

"In a little bit." Skye smiled slightly. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." Jason wasn't sure why he was talking to her when they weren't exactly close or anything like that. "What about you? Lorenzo treating you okay?"

"We're great." Skye smiles, seeing that he was really trying. "Look, I should go inside, but whatever's going on with you...you'll be fine. I mean, you always are, right?"

With that Skye walked into the diner, leaving Jason to his own accord. He'll talk to her when she gets back to the penthouse, for now he had to handle some business in the warehouse. Taking one last look at Elizabeth, he walked away, hoping that when he finally talked to her, the words will come out how he wants them to. Its no secret that words and Jason didn't cooperate on the best of days and this was going to be one conversation he wasn't sure he wanted to have.

"Hey Skye!" Elizabeth greeted Jason's sister. "I didn't think you'd be by today. Don't you have that thing at the Quartermaines to attend?"

"Its been postponed to next week." Skye shrugged, plopping down on a stool. "Apparently Grandfather has realized his foolproof plan isn't so foolproof after all."

"A mistake Jason surely pointed out, right?" Elizabeth guessed, she remembers Jason having a smug smile after meeting with Edward a few days ago.

"That would be correct." Skye joined Elizabeth in her soft laughter. "Jason really does know when to push the old man's buttons and when to help out, that's for sure."

"Just because he doesn't want to be a part of the Quartermaine empire, it doesn't mean he wants it to crumble down around those he cares about." Elizabeth explained with ease. She loved knowing Jason the way she does in such a short time.

Skye had to admit that the look in Elizabeth's eyes solidified her need to keep her and Jason together. No matter what happens with Emily, she will not allow anyone to break them up. Jason and Elizabeth's relationship will bloom or die on their own say so, without any interference from the outside world. Now she just had to figure out a way to get Emily to back off and she'll be golden. Thinking about it for a moment, Skye realized she had just the man to do the job.

"While I have you here, I've been meaning to ask, would you and Jason want to have dinner with me and Lorenzo?" Skye questioned, laughing softly at the look of surprise in Elizabeth's eyes. "Whenever is convenient for you and Jason will be fine with us."

"Are you kidding? That would be great." Elizabeth wrote her number down on an order slip and handed it to her. "Give me a call and we'll figure out the details."

"Great." Skye tucked the paper into her pocket. "See you later then."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: Thank you for the many reviews. I know that has been having some troubles because I wasn't able to update my stories a couple nights. **

**I hope you've enjoyed this update. Robin and Brenda will make their appearance at the end of the next chapter, but they will be full on in the chapter following.**

**Till next time...**


	16. Chapter 16

Once three o'clock hit, Elizabeth clocked out and grabbed her things. She debated whether or not she should go straight to Jason's penthouse or to her studio, looking down at herself, the latter won. Johnny simply followed her without question as she headed for her studio. He knew something was going on between her and Jason, but wouldn't question it. If she needed to talk, she'd have done so by now, which told him whatever was going on, it will be handled between the two.

Getting inside, Elizabeth walks towards her shower while Johnny closes her door, standing by outside.

Elizabeth took her time in the shower, allowing the warm water to ease her body out of the tension of a long shift at work. If she wasn't sure about quitting that job a week ago, she was damn sure now. That place just wasn't doing her body any good. Not to mention her head. She's had more headaches in the last three weeks than she has had her entire life. It was time to quit that job and she was glad to be jumping into another job once her two weeks were up at Kelly's. A better job and one that she was passionate about.

Walking out of the shower, her towel secured around her, Elizabeth wasn't sure what made her look out the window. She wanted to believe that she felt his presence and that was what drew her to look out the window, but she didn't really believe in that. Whatever had her looking out the window, she was even more confused by what she saw. Standing down by the warehouse was her boyfriend and the evil witch that is more commonly known as her sister.

"What would Sarah want with Jason?" Elizabeth wondered aloud, staring down at them. Whatever was being discussed, it obviously wasn't a good conversation.

Getting dressed quickly, Elizabeth grabbed her things and pulled Johnny out of the building to get to Jason as fast as her feet will take her. They were getting closer and their words were starting to become coherent. That's when she heard Sarah bring up Richard Lansing and if not for Johnny, she probably would have crashed to the ground. Not even Sarah could be that cruel, she thought to herself, standing upright again.

"I'm fine." Elizabeth answers Johnny's questioning gaze before walking over to stand by Jason. "You seriously never know when to shut up."

"What?" Sarah eyed Elizabeth distastefully. "Its not like he doesn't deserve to know all about Richa..."

"Shut up!" Elizabeth snapped. "I swear to god Sarah, if you don't shut up, I will shut you up!"

Jason had to act fast because Elizabeth was about to launch herself at Sarah. So doing the only thing he could think to do, Jason inserted himself between the two sisters. He has never seen her so angry before and he was sure that if Elizabeth were to unleash that anger on Sarah, the blonde didn't stand a chance in hell against her.

"She's not worth it." Jason's voice soft and loving. "Come on."

Elizabeth stared past Jason's arm to Sarah. She has never hated her sister more than she did in that moment. For her to bring up Richard Lansing to her face and her brother was one thing, but to bring him up to Jason...Elizabeth was ready to kill her. Jason told Johnny that he could take off for the rest of the day as he guided her away from the blonde, who had a satisfied smirk on her face, and took her to his bike. Elizabeth was still fuming, but accepted his helmet and strapped it on. Of all the low handed things for Sarah to do, Elizabeth will not let this go unnoticed.

Straddling the bike without a word, Elizabeth held tight to him as they drove back to the penthouse. She didn't even get to enjoy the ride because she was just that angry. Getting into the penthouse, Jason watched as she walked over to the couch, picked up the pillow and just screamed into it. All her anger, all her frustration, every emotion coursing through her went into her screams. He waited patiently for her to finish, getting her a bottle of water from the kitchen and sitting down on the club chair.

When she finally dropped the pillow, Jason stood up and handed her the bottle of water. Reaching up to gently tuck a few strands of hair behind her ear. The look in her eyes were a mixture of so many different emotions that Jason didn't know which to address first.

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth sighs, sitting down on his lap once he sat down on the couch. "I never wanted you to know about Richard."

"Who was he?" Jason asks, stroking her hair, trying to soothe her.

"My ex-boyfriend." Elizabeth shakes her head as the memories come back. "The biggest mistake of my entire life."

Jason could see that it was hurting her to talk about it. As he was about to stop her from telling him, she spoke and inadvertently cut him off.

"I was fourteen when I met him. It was the usual freshman falls for the senior kind of relationship." Elizabeth sighed, knowing just how stupid she was back then. "I really thought he loved me, but then...when I didn't listen to him or I did something he didn't like...he'd hit me."

Jason was unable to stop his body from tensing up. The thought of someone laying their hands on Elizabeth now made his blood boil, but to their hands on her when she was only fourteen...he was ready to kill the man with his bare hands.

"I didn't understand what was happening at first. He'd apologize and buy me a million kinds of gifts, being all sweet, making me feel like I imagined that side of him." Elizabeth couldn't help the tears that filled her eyes. "Then he'd hit me again and the cycle started all over again. Each time he'd hit me it got harder than the last...more hits than the last."

"Why didn't anyone stop him?" Jason managed to get out calmly. "Didn't anyone see what he was doing to you?"

"Some did, but they were too loyal to Richard to do anything." Elizabeth shook her head. "My friends didn't catch on until it was too late."

"Too late how?" Jason looked at her confused, watching as she stood up.

"He raped me." Elizabeth's tears fell hard and fast, but she wasn't sobbing or shaking like she usually was when she talked about it. "And then..."

Jason watched, hands gripping tight to the couch as she pulled down the neckline of her shirt to show him a circular scar over her heart. If he wasn't ready to kill Richard Lansing a moment ago, he was ready to kill him now. Jason knew better than anyone what kind of scar that was. It was the kind of scar only a bullet could create.

"And then he tried to kill me." Elizabeth let go her shirt, the material snapping back to cover her scar. "I was Emily's age when I almost died...by some twisted miracle, there had been a bus accident that night and one of the passenger's heart matched mine. If not for that person's family allowing me to have his heart, I would have died."

Unable to handle the distance between them, Jason stood up and wrapped his arms around her. Elizabeth let out a deep breath, squeezing Jason tightly as she laid her head against his chest. The steady rhythm of his heartbeat had her calming down soon enough. Jason didn't want to let her go. He wanted to wrap her in a bubble and never let the outside world touch her again. Knowing he couldn't do that, Jason sat down with her in his arms and just held her close.

"Why didn't you want me to know?" Jason found himself asking after a long silence fell over them.

Elizabeth pulled away, staring into his eyes before answering honestly.

"I didn't want you to look at me differently." Elizabeth admitted, taking a deep breath in to steady her nerves. "I wanted you to just see me and not see the freak with someone else's heart in her chest."

"Hey." Jason framed her face in his hands. "You are not a freak! You were given a second chance to live...there's no reason to be ashamed of that."

"Yeah, well...kids are cruel." Elizabeth stated, remembering every name she was called while she finished her junior and senior year. "I went through school as the girl with spare parts."

"Those kids were stupid." Jason snapped, hating that she had to suffer through all that because she opened her heart to someone who didn't deserve it. "You're beautiful. Always have been. Always will be."

"You don't have to say that." Elizabeth stood up, out of his embrace, wrapping her arms around herself. "I know what I am. I never stop wishing to have my own heart back...but it'll never happen."

"Elizabeth." Jason took her hands in his, making her face him. "I know it must have been hard, but I'd never say something just to make you feel better. You truly are beautiful in every way that counts."

"You really think so?" Elizabeth finally met his gaze. "Even knowing everything that happened...how stupid I was to be with Richard..."

"He was the stupid one to hurt you like that." Jason cut her off. "You're still who you've always been to me."

"Who's that exactly?" Elizabeth dared to ask.

"You're the one for me." Jason admits, not caring if she's shocked by the admission. He had to say it. "You're the only one for me and you'll always be the only one I want."

She stares into his eyes for a moment, finding what she was looking for, the truth. He really means it and she couldn't even begin to describe what that meant to her. To have him look at her, knowing everything that she wished he didn't, and still want her just as much, if not more, than he did before she told him...it was an indescribable feeling that started coursing through her.

"While we're admitting to past relationships, I need to tell you everything that happened between me and Robin." Jason said carefully, sitting her down with him on the couch. "I meant what I said when I told you I wanted you to know everything about me...so I want to tell you this."

"Okay." Elizabeth sat with him, knowing that whatever he said, she wouldn't be walking out that door.

"You know most of my history with Robin, but the part I left out was that she was pregnant." Jason forced the anger that threatened to bubble up to recede. "She didn't want me to know...and I probably wouldn't have known if it weren't for Brenda."

"Robin's best friend?" Elizabeth questioned, though she knew who he was talking about. "She told you?"

"She thought I should know since Robin was having an abortion." Jason took a deep breath to steady his nerves. "When I tracked her down, Robin told me that she couldn't have a child with me. It wasn't because she was too young or because she wasn't ready...reasons I would have understood...she just didn't want to have a child with me."

"Why?" she finds herself asking, Jason's grip on her waist tightening a little.

"She said that she didn't want to be stuck with me for the rest of her life." Jason stated through gritted teeth. "She said that she couldn't be with someone who was devoted to the mob...to a life of danger...and so she wouldn't have a child with Sonny's enforcer."

"But wasn't she the one that put you and Sonny together?" Elizabeth questioned in disbelief. "If not for her you probably would've never started working for Sonny."

"Maybe." Jason agreed, relaxing a little as she rubbed the back of his neck soothingly. "I was in love with her and I trusted her...her words...they tore through me because I knew she meant it. I could see it in her eyes."

"So you lost the prospect of a child and the woman you were in love with all at once." Elizabeth swore if she ever finds herself in the same vicinity as Robin Scorpio, someone better be there to hold her back because she wanted to strangle the woman with her bare hands. To hurt Jason that way...Elizabeth was ready to kill.

"When I walked away from her, everything I felt for her, everything I thought I knew of her turned to ashes." Jason shook his head, casting the memories away. "For a long time I felt like I'd never feel anything again...then I met Carly in all her craziness and she made me feel alive for moments. Just having fun. Something I never really did with Robin."

"But then Carly and Sonny found each other." Elizabeth remembered Jason telling her about that. "You said they were drawn to each other like magnets."

"Yeah." Jason smiled slightly at the memory. "I was happy for them. They made more sense than me and Carly ever could."

"So Carly brought you back to life." Elizabeth smiled at that. "I'm glad someone did."

"No." Jason shook his head. "Carly wasn't the one that brought me back to life. I said she made me feel alive for moments...she wasn't the one that brought me back from the edge of nothing."

"If not Carly, then who?" Elizabeth looked at him confusedly.

"You." Jason breathed, caressing her cheek softly. "I saw you one day during lunch and I was instantly drawn to you. I started looking forward to seeing you there every day and I hated when I had to miss lunch because it meant not seeing you for those brief moments."

"But then you missing lunch was a good thing." Elizabeth smiled softly, staring into his eyes. "It gave us the chance to be alone together for the first time."

"Yeah...that was good night." Jason smirked, stroking her cheeks. "It was the first time I ever made you blush."

"I was as red as a tomato." Elizabeth started to blush at the fact that he could make her blush so easily. "I felt so nervous."

"I love making you blush." Jason whispers, his lips mere inches from hers. "You're absolutely beautiful."

Elizabeth couldn't take it anymore and closed the distance between their lips by claiming his with hers. All the emotions that were coursing through her had her needing his lips against hers. Jason deepened the kiss further as Elizabeth moved to straddle him. They both knew that they found themselves in a new stage of their relationship. They both divulged their deepest darkest secrets and neither have made any attempt at running for the door. Jason knew in that moment that she was it. No one will ever compare to the beautiful woman that was kissing him with so much devotion and passion.

"Home sweet home." Robin comments, walking out of the airport with her best friend Brenda by her side. "You ready?"

"Oh yeah." Brenda smirked, glancing around at the town. "Definitely."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: I was debating whether to post this now or not, but decided to just do it.**

**Thank you for those who reviewed the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one.**

**Till next time...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Same night as the last chapter, picking up after Robin and Brenda get to their apartment.**

* * *

><p>Robin Scorpio wasn't anyone's fool. She learnt things over the years from her mother and father, both living on the edge all their lives, and she was no fool to the world of crime and danger. Sitting in her apartment that she shares with Brenda Barrett, her best friend, Robin wonders what has become of her ex-boyfriend. After everything that was said between them, she couldn't help but wonder if he ever thinks of her. If he ever thinks of what could have happened had she had the baby.<p>

Though she doesn't want to, the memory of the day she had her abortion comes to mind. She had been so scared and angry, she wasn't ready to be a mother. She wasn't ready for all the responsibilities that came with that. But most of all, she wasn't ready to be stuck in the life of a mob wife. Robin knew better than anyone what happens when a woman gets pregnant from someone in the mob. It was one thing when Jason was just a courier, but an enforcer was another thing entirely. She just wasn't ready.

She was only eighteen years old. She had so much to do, so much to see, so much life to live. A baby just wasn't in the plans. It just wasn't part of her life goals at the moment. That paired with HIV, the possibility of having a child born HIV positive, it scared the life out of Robin. With everything that was weighing on her, an abortion was the best option for her.

One thing Robin will never forget. The one thing that will forever haunt her every dream, the one thing that will never be erased from her memory, is the look in Jason's eyes when she told him everything that would make him walk away. Robin knew him better than anyone and she knew exactly what to say that would break him. A part of her had hoped it wouldn't work, but she knew better than that. He stayed for the procedure, needing to see her have it done, before he walked away from her forever.

"Not forever." Robin whispered to herself. "I'll make it up to you. I don't know how...but I will."

A knock at the door pulled Robin's head out of her thoughts.

"Hey, you ready to head to Mac's?" Brenda stuck her head in to find Robin sitting by the window. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Robin smiled reassuringly, grabbing her jacket from atop her bed. "I'm ready."

"I know I don't have to say this, but you shouldn't assume anything about Jason." Brenda said carefully. "For all we know, he could have moved on by now."

"I don't care if he married Miss Universe." Robin stated, not wanting to think of Jason moving on. "I'll figure out a way to get him back. We made a promise to each other...I know it still stands."

"Robin, you broke him...I doubt..."

"Don't." Robin stated. "Just don't. Lets go."

Without another word, Brenda, the dutiful best friend, followed Robin out of their apartment and into their rental car to head to Mac Scorpio's house. They've been gone from Port Charles for two years and now they are finally back. Brenda couldn't help but wonder what has become of all the people she loved so dearly. Though she wanted to call them so many times over the years, she promised Robin to cut all ties to Port Charles until she was ready to return. Now that they're back, Brenda wanted nothing more than to reconnect with people from her past and hope that they will still accept her despite all the things Robin did and is about to do.

"Robin!" Mac exclaimed, pulling his niece into his arms. "Its so good to see you! When did you get back? Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?"

"Whoa! I missed you too Mac." Robin laughed at his enthusiasm. "You remember Brenda right?"

"Of course, Brenda, its nice to see you again." Mac ushered them in. "How have you both been?"

"We've been great." Robin smiled brightly. "We actually came back to help out with L&B Records. Lois has been handling it for the last two years, but Brenda wants to get back in the groove of it."

That was one of the things Brenda appreciated about Robin. She did so much talking that Brenda merely stood by, not having to say a single word or explain anything. Over the last two years, Brenda gained a new appreciation for Jason. No wonder he didn't talk so much. With Robin by his side, he never had to.

Just then, Georgie and Maxie came walking down the stairs for dinner. Both stopping dead in their tracks at the sight of Robin and Brenda. Between the two girls, Georgie still loves Robin as much as she ever has, but Maxie couldn't stand her cousin. After the breakup between Robin and Jason, she had confronted Jason for hurting Robin, only to find out that it was Robin's fault. Maxie listened to Jason tell her all about what happened between him and Robin, only because Maxie wouldn't shut up until he did, and that's when she saw Robin in a whole new light.

Now that Jason is dating this new girl, Elizabeth Webber, the only person in this entire town that knows what Maxie's going through as far as having another person's heart in her chest, Maxie wasn't happy with Robin being back in town. Although Maxie wasn't usually a loyal person, she was too connected to Elizabeth to want Jason to give Robin a chance.

"Robin!" Georgie exclaimed, running into her cousin's arms. "I can't believe you're back."

"Hey Georgie!" Robin pulled away to look her over. "You look so beautiful!"

"Thanks." Georgie blushes slightly. "Hi Brenda!"

"Hey." Brenda hugs the girl slightly. "Its nice to see you again."

"Well, Maxie, aren't you going to come down and say hi?" Mac asked his other daughter, who remained on the stairs.

"Hi." Maxie said plainly, walking over to Mac. "I have to go. Carly's nanny had an emergency come up and she asked me to babysit."

"Oh, of course, be careful." Mac hugged Maxie. "Are you staying over there tonight?"

"I should be home by eleven." Maxie shook her head, turning to Brenda. "Nice outfit."

"Thanks." Brenda smiled, knowing that Maxie was the fashionable one in the family. "Same to you."

"Later family." Maxie walked past Robin and out the door, meeting up with one of Sonny's guards to be driven to Harborview Towers.

"What's up with her?" Robin questions, staring at the door where Maxie just walked out of. "Was it something I said?"

"Don't mind Maxie." Georgie says quickly. "She's just like that with everyone."

"Who's hungry?" Mac changed the subject, guiding them into the dining room. "Maxie and Georgie were cooking all afternoon."

Robin was confused by Maxie's little outburst, but further confused by a high chair by the table and once place setting more, even after Georgie added two for her and Brenda. Looking at Mac for an answer, she was answered by the front door opening and closing, the sound of a toddler mumbling softly.

"Sorry we're late. Kristina just didn't want to get dressed today." Alexis apologized as she walked into the dining area. "She's just been so fussy all day."

"She just misses daddy." Mac teased, taking his daughter into his arms, oblivious to Robin's shocked expression. "Don't you Krissy?"

The little girl giggled happily, her full attention on her father, not at all bothered by the two women she never met before.

"Oh, Robin, Brenda!" Alexis exclaimed, surprised. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Its nice to see you again Alexis." Brenda smiled brightly, remembering the woman from before she left with Robin. "Your daughter is so beautiful."

"Yes, she is." Alexis agreed, walking over to help Mac put Kristina into the high chair.

"Alexis and Mac are getting married in a few months." Georgie informed her cousin, who was still shocked. "Its a long story...trust me."

Getting to the penthouse level, Maxie stopped in the middle of the hall, glancing from Jason's penthouse to Sonny's. Checking the time, Maxie made up her mind. She still had a few minutes before she had to be at Carly's penthouse to babysit Morgan. She had another reason to give Elizabeth and Jason the heads up about Robin...they're watching Michael for Carly and Sonny.

Maxie has only watched Michael twice and the kid was a complete menace. Thankfully it will only be Morgan tonight. Seeing Marco at the door, Maxie walked up to him, a smirk on her face. If nothing else, he was a real looker.

"Ms. Jones." Marco greeted. "Can I help you with something?"

"I need to see Elizabeth." she said simply. "Would you mind letting her know that."

Marco eyed her intently for a moment before raising his hand, telling her to wait a moment, before knocking on the door and sticking his head in.

"What is it?" Jason groaned, pulling away from Elizabeth, her still straddling him.

"Maxie Jones for Elizabeth." Marco informed.

Elizabeth shook her head, getting up off Jason before fixing her clothes.

"Let her in." Elizabeth smiled slightly, turning to look at a frustrated Jason. "Its not like we don't have to babysit tonight anyway."

"Right." Jason forgot about the call Carly made about Leticia not being able to make it in tonight. "I'll get his room ready. You deal with her."

As Jason walked up the stairs, Maxie came walking through the door.

"Still can't believe you landed a guy like that." Maxie commented, staring after Jason as he bounded up the stairs. "He's fine as hell."

"As always, its nice to see you Maxie." Elizabeth laughed softly. "What's up?"

"Oh, right, I came here for a reason." Maxie looked at Elizabeth. "Just thought I'd give you the heads up. Robin's back and she's not alone."

"I know, Brenda Barrett's with her." Elizabeth gestured for her to sit down. "She was scheduled to come in tomorrow though."

"Robin loves to surprise people." Maxie shrugged, not at all surprised that Elizabeth knew Robin was coming back. "They probably caught an earlier flight."

"Thanks for the heads up." Elizabeth smiled slightly. "You want anything before you babysit Morgan?"

"Some junk food would be nice." Maxie smiled slightly. "That penthouse is void of anything remotely fattening."

"I just stocked up Jason's cupboards. You're welcome to anything you want." Elizabeth gestured to the kitchen. "I'm going shopping for groceries tomorrow, so you can take what you want."

"Sweet!" Maxie jumped up from her seat. "Oh, and one more thing...she'll be stuck for a moment on finding out about Alexis and Mac having Kristina and getting married, so that should give you some time, but not much."

"Thank you Maxie." Elizabeth shook her head, watching as the teen bounded for the kitchen, turning to see Jason coming down the stairs. "Robin and Brenda are in town."

"Not what I wanted to hear." Jason groans, walking over to sit beside her. "I guess there's no difference between tonight and tomorrow."

"You okay?" Elizabeth moved to sit on his lap, gently stroking the hair at his nape. "You can talk to me about anything, you know that right?"

"I know, but there's nothing to talk about." Jason assured, kissing her softly. "She used to mean something to me and now she doesn't. All I care about is us."

"Glad we agree on that." Elizabeth laughed softly, Jason's fingers tickling her side softly. "I have to admit something though...I'd rather take on Robin than to babysit Michael tonight."

"Come on, he's not that bad." Jason shook his head, although he knew that his godson and Elizabeth weren't exactly on the best of terms. "We'll be okay."

"He doesn't like me." Elizabeth pointed out, even though she was sure Jason knew that.

"He'll come around." Jason kissed her softly. "He's just mad because I'm not giving in to his every whim."

"I hope you're right." Elizabeth settled in against him as Maxie came walking out of the kitchen with a bag of stuff. "You sure you have enough?"

Maxie couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up in her.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Maxie picked up the bag as proof. "Thanks for the stuff."

With Maxie out the door, they knew they had ten minutes or less for Michael to come over. Then they won't be alone until eleven o'clock when Carly and Sonny get home. The last time that Michael stayed over, he made it a point to not give Jason and Elizabeth a moment's peace all night.

"Maybe I really should stay at my studio tonight." Elizabeth said jokingly, running her fingers through his hair.

"You wish." Jason smirked, claiming her lips, knowing they only had a few more moments. "You're stuck in this just like me."

"I may have to rethink this relationship." Elizabeth laughed softly, laying her forehead against his. "Your hair is starting to grow out."

"And what?" Jason arched his eyebrow. "Want me to cut it?"

"No." Elizabeth blurted out, blushing at how fast she said that, lowering her voice. "No...I like it like this."

"I know." Jason smirked, moving from under her at the knock on the door. "Let the fun begin."

"Yipee..." Elizabeth says sarcastically.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I don't want to get to into JasonCarly/Sonny history so I'm just going to give you the highlights.**

**Sonny and Carly had a one night stand years ago that resulted in Michael. They never saw each other again until Jason introduced them.**

**Jason and Carly never had sex, but they did have a lot of fun together.**

**Jason and Sonny have been friends for four years.**

**Jason and Carly have been friends for two.**

**He wasn't there for Michael's birth, but Carly told Jason everything that happened during Michael's early years.**

**The moment Jason met Michael, he has spoiled him rotten because of what Carly told him.**

**A year after Sonny and Carly found each other again, Morgan is born.**

**Everything else will be revealed as the story goes. I just didn't want to devote one chapter to the history...so there you go. **

**I hope you liked this update.**

**Till next time...**


	18. Chapter 18

Waking up in the early hours of the morning, Elizabeth reaches out for her cellphone on the side table. Checking the clock on Jason's wall, she groans. This couldn't be Ruby because she doesn't have her cellphone number. Her Gram's wouldn't call this early, not that she'd call her now, so that left only one person who would actually call this early.

"Dead or dying?" she mutters into the phone, laying on her stomach.

"Nice way to greet your brother, Blaze." Steven laughed softly. "Just calling to let you know I have to cancel on the open houses. Looks like the town's in for some heavy rain today."

Just then a loud grumble echoed through the bedroom. Just great. Elizabeth hates thunderstorms.

"Is that all?" Elizabeth looked over at her boyfriend, who was apparently unaffected by the storm. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Sheesh, you're still not a morning person." Steven teased. "I'll let you know when we can go house shopping later."

"Uh-huh." Elizabeth mumbled. "Bye Steven."

Ending the call before her brother could say anything else, Elizabeth tossed her cellphone onto the table.

"You okay?" came the sleepy concerned voice of her boyfriend.

"Steven just cancelled on our plans." Elizabeth whispered, getting comfortable again. "Looks like I don't have anything to do today."

"Great...I vote for staying in bed." Jason pulled her close, letting out a deep breath. "What do you say?"

"Sleeping the day away sounds perfect." she whispered, closing her eyes. "If only we could actually do that."

"Why not?" he whispered, his arms holding her close, knowing that she hated thunderstorms. "We can turn off the phones, lock the doors, and pretend like we're not here."

"You know why." Elizabeth sighed, wishing sleep would just take her over right then. "Two names...Carly and Sonny."

Jason groaned at the mention of their names. He knew better than anyone that those two can ruin any plans for a lazy day in bed. Especially Carly, she has a tendency to put them to use if they decided to have a do nothing day and stay in the penthouse.

"Forget them." Jason muttered. "We're staying in bed today."

"Whatever you say." Elizabeth nestled in against him. "After a night with Michael, I could only hope we get to stay in bed all day because I'm wiped out."

"Good. So sleep." Jason laughed softly. "I'm trying to."

"Oh shut up." Elizabeth smirked, taking a deep breath, falling into a peaceful slumber moments later as she listened to Jason breathing.

Sitting up in bed, Robin couldn't believe that her uncle is getting married to Alexis Davis of all people. Add to that the fact that he fathered a child of his own because of a one night stand, that's just crazy. Since when did her Uncle Mac have one night stands? He didn't even do it right. You don't have a one night stand with someone and then fall in love with them. Its just not how its done.

She wanted to say something, but she had her own relationship to deal with that she didn't have time to deal with Mac's love life. Even though it was the strangest kind of relationship she has ever witnessed. With a sigh, Robin pulls out her diary to write in her entry for yesterday. Talk about having a lot to write about. She tried to get information out of her family about Jason, but no one knew anything. She wanted to ask Maxie, but she wasn't around and when she got back to home, she just bypassed Robin and went up to her room.

"Come in." Robin called to Brenda who was knocking on her door.

"Hey, figured you'd be up." Brenda walked in and plopped down on the bed. "You might want to brace yourself for this."

Robin hated when Brenda said that, but obliged and braced herself for whatever Brenda was about to say.

"He has a girlfriend, she's eighteen, and her name is Elizabeth Webber." Brenda said carefully, stopping her before she could speak. "That's not the part you have to brace yourself for."

"Okay."

"Lila is the one that got them together." Brenda watched as the shock filled Robin's eyes. "And apparently every one of the Quartermaines, other than Emily, support their relationship."

"She pushed her on him?" Robin couldn't believe this.

"Lila simply had Jason pick Elizabeth up for her birthday ball." Brenda shook her head. "You know, the one I asked you to come back for, but you said no?"

"Well now I wish we had." Robin sighed, running a hand down her face. "She's only eighteen though...what could Jason possibly see in a girl barely legal when he's already twenty-three?"

"From what Lila said, she had to grow up really fast. She's more mature than normal eighteen year old girls." Brenda recalled her conversation with Lila, but she withheld the parts that Lila asked her to.

"Oh please!" Robin scoffed. "No matter how mature she acts, she's still a kid. I just don't see Jason being serious about a barely legal girl. Sorry, but I just don't see it."

"Everyone I spoke to seems to think that they are serious." Brenda countered, remembering her conversation with AJ, Skye, and Sonny. "I don't know, Robin...you might have to face that he's moved on."

"I'm not going to just give up, Brenda." Robin shook her head. "Not a chance in hell."

Despite how much they wanted to stay in bed, Jason and Elizabeth pulled themselves out of bed to have breakfast. Both their stomachs grumbling, signalling that they were both hungry. As Jason cooked them something to eat, Elizabeth stood by the doors that lead to the balcony. It was really pouring down outside. She let out a deep breath when Jason's strong arms encircled her from behind.

"Hey, what do you say we take off next week?" Jason questioned, holding her close. "You don't have to start at the gallery for another couple weeks and you'll be done at Kelly's in a couple days."

"Leaving sounds so good right now." Elizabeth sighed, laying against him as they rocked slowly. "Where would we go?"

"Wherever you want." Jason said without hesitation. "I just want time with you, away from everything here."

Turning in his arms, Elizabeth smiled up at him. "Lets do it." Elizabeth slid her fingers through his hair. "I want to go to Italy."

"Italy it is." Jason leant down and kissed her soundly. "I can't wait."

"Me either." Elizabeth laid her head against his chest. "You and me in Italy...sounds perfect."

Carly walked around the penthouse, picking up the stray toys that Morgan happened to throw around early this morning. Once she was sure she got them all, she walked into the kitchen to find her husband hard at work making breakfast. Stealing a kiss from the chef, Carly plopped down onto the chair by the counter.

"I don't care what Brenda says, Robin's back for Jason." Carly said seriously. "What other reason would she have to ask about Jason's love life?"

"Baby, I wasn't born yesterday." Sonny smirked at his wife. "Which is why I made it seem as if Jason and Elizabeth are madly in love with each other."

"I would've told her to shove it, but I guess that works too." Carly shrugged, accepting the glass of juice from Sonny. "Why does Robin think that she can just fall back into Jason's life now?"

"She's the only one who can answer that." Sonny shrugged, stirring the food in the pan. "Whatever reason she has, Robin's in for a rude awakening if she thinks that Jason will leave Elizabeth for her."

"And if Jason can't knock into her head, I'll gladly give it a try." Carly smirked, loving the idea of going a few rounds with little miss perfect.

"I'm sure you would." Sonny kissed her forehead. "Now get going. Morgan will be up soon."

Brenda could see that Robin has made up her mind in regard to Elizabeth Webber. From what Brenda learnt from those she trusted most to tell her the truth, she has realized that whoever this Elizabeth Webber was, she means a lot to Jason. Enough that he danced at a party in the Quartermaine estate and gives her rides on his bike. One thing Jason never did was give rides to random people unless they meant something to him. That and he brought her into his safe haven, otherwise known as his penthouse, even going as far as to introduce her to Sonny and Carly. Yup. This girl was obviously not going anywhere any time soon.

"Just don't say I didn't warn you." Brenda gave one last remark before walking out of Robin's room.

Grabbing her coat and umbrella, Brenda decided to go to Kelly's for some of Ruby's chilli. It was always the thing to eat on days of thunderstorms. She had to admit that even with the thunderstorm brewing, Brenda was happy to be home. It may have only been two years, but she has missed Port Charles like nobody's business.

"I don't care that Robin's our cousin." Maxie spat, growing tired of her argument with Georgie. "She doesn't get to just cast Jason away and expect to get him back because she wants him."

"I know, but you can at least be nice to her." Georgie countered, both oblivious to Brenda as she walked over to an empty table, subtly listening in on them. "I mean, family's family. We can't choose them."

"Well I choose to not care one way or the other." Maxie shrugged, drinking some of her coffee. "I just hope that Elizabeth puts Robin in her place."

"Maxie!" Georgie sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Robin's our cousin. We shouldn't judge one way or the other."

"Not all of us are above reproach Georgie." Maxie definitely had her flaws, but nothing as big as what Robin has done. "Whatever. Elizabeth's not even the one I'm worried about."

"What do you mean?" Georgie eyed her sister curiously.

"I talked to Jason after they broke up." Maxie admitted, ignoring the shocked expression on Georgie's face. "There's no way in hell he's taking Robin back. Dear little Robin better watch her back if she thinks that she can do or say anything to get Jason to forgive her."

Steven was counting down the minutes until Sarah wakes up. After overhearing Sarah telling Lucky Spencer that she had forced Elizabeth's hand in telling Jason about Richard Lansing, he all but blew up at his sister. This, as juvenile as it may be, was much better than pounding sense into his sister. As the minutes ticked on by, Steven was alerted to Sarah being awake by the sound of her loud screams that vibrated through the air. A satisfied smirk touching his lips, Steven walked out of his room to make this way to the bathroom where he was sure she was.

"What's up Sarah?" Steven leant against the doorjamb. "Bad hair day?"

"You did this?" Sarah pointed to her head, her long blonde hair apparently chopped off. It looked as if someone put a bowl over her head and cut off her hair along the line of the bowl.

Which is exactly what Steven had done. Good thing that Sarah was still as heavy a sleeper as she always was.

"Who me?" Steven smirked. "Why would I do that? Unless someone happened to bring up a certain worthless piece of trash instead of heeding their brother's warning...hmm...would you do that?"

"UGH!" Sarah exclaimed, slamming the door in his face.

"That's what I thought." Steven laughed softly, walking back to his room, looking at the picture of Sarah on his phone. "So far...definitely a good day."

After sending the pictures to Elizabeth, he crawled back into bed to get more sleep in.

Her cellphone ringing had Elizabeth picking it up and laughing at the pictures that her brother sent her. A simple message at the bottom, _You're welcome, Blaze_.

Jason looked at her curiously before taking the phone when she held it out.

"Your brother did this?" Jason eyed her curiously before looking through the pictures. "Not bad."

"I guess he found out about her talking to you about Richard." Elizabeth shook her head. "That's my brother for you...always making sure people pay the price for what they do."

"I would have done a whole lot worse, but this is okay too." Jason gave her back her cellphone before pulling her close.

"We're still in bed, no one has come to bother us, and Sarah got paid back for opening her big fat mouth." Elizabeth snuggled into him. "Yup. Today's a good day."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Here's another update before I go to sleep. I don't know what time it is anywhere else in the world, but its almost three in the morning for me.<strong>

**Later peoples! I'm so ready to call it a night...or day...however you look at it.**

**Hope you liked this update.**

**Till next time...**


	19. Chapter 19

The next day, when the morning rays are cast over the town, Elizabeth finds herself saying goodbye to Jason. Something has come up down in Puerto Rico and he has to head down immediately to settle things. She hates that he has to go, but feels relieved when she finds out that Sonny will be going as well. Something about the Five Families wanting a meeting, not that Elizabeth really understood anything they were saying. Apparently the Five Families are a big thing in the mob so Sonny and Jason had to go there posthaste.

"We'll be back as soon as we can." Jason leans over and kisses her softly. "You be careful while I'm gone okay? Keep Johnny and Marco close."

"Don't worry about me." she smiles slightly. "I'll be fine."

"You'll be better off asking me not to breathe." Jason sighed, kissing her one more time. "Just be careful."

Elizabeth sat on the couch, watching Jason walk out of the penthouse. Just before he closes the door, he looks back at her, letting out a sigh before closing the door behind him. Jason didn't want to leave town right now. Not with Robin and Brenda in town. If he could duck out of this meeting, Jason would do it in a heartbeat, but it would look bad for Sonny to go down with anyone other than Jason. So, putting his worries out of his mind, Jason grabbed his things and met Sonny at the airstrip. Hopefully things won't be too bad when he gets back.

"You okay?" Johnny asked when Elizabeth walked out of the penthouse, ready for her shift at Kelly's.

"Sure." Elizabeth walked past him onto the elevator.

Not another word was spoken between them as they met up with Marco by the car and drove to Kelly's. Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder what'll happen down in Puerto Rico. Jason wasn't even sure how long they'll be gone. Which meant that their plans to go to Italy will have to put on hold until he and Sonny can deal with whatever is going on down in Puerto Rico.

Getting into the diner, Elizabeth tied her apron on and got to work. She was in no mood to deal with anyone so she just smiled and did the usual waitress routine. Most of the patrons noted that she was in bad mood and just ordered their food, but of course there were others that just didn't know how to mind their own damn business. Elizabeth dealt with them well enough, all but tell them to shove their concern. She was walking back to stand behind the counter when Nikolas plopped down on a stool.

"You free tonight?" Nikolas skipped over asking if she was okay, seeing that she clearly wasn't.

"Not tonight." Elizabeth shook her head. "Can I get you anything?"

"Just coffee." Nikolas took a deep breath before taking a chance at being a friend. "You can talk to me about anything...if you want."

"Jason just went away on business." Elizabeth sighed, running a hand through her hair. "With Robin in town and Jason gone..."

"Maybe I can talk to Robin...find out what she's doing in town...see if I can't talk her out of pursuing Jason." Nikolas offered.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Elizabeth shook her head. "I can fight my own battles. If she wants Jason, she's going to have to go through me to get him."

"Remind me to never make you angry." Nikolas chuckled, handing her a five. "Check you later, then?"

"Later." Elizabeth smiled before walking off to deal with the other customers.

Brenda sat in her apartment, just watching Robin as she paced the room. The look on her best friend's face was the one she really didn't like. Robin has her planning face on and that was never good. Seriously. The last time Robin had that face on, Brenda had to talk their way out of getting arrested. She could only hope that it wouldn't be as bad as she thinks its going to be once Robin figures out what she wants to do. As Robin paces the floor, Brenda's mind goes to her conversation with Maxie.

The more she learnt about this Elizabeth girl, the more she respected the woman. Not only did she survive an abusive boyfriend, a bullet wound, and a heart transplant, but none of it has made her bitter or cynical to love. If not for Robin, Brenda can really see her being friends with Elizabeth. If only her best friend would realize that Jason wasn't going to fall back in love with her. After everything Brenda has learnt in this last two days, she just doesn't see Jason ever going back to Robin. Not that her best friend will ever let that sink into her head.

"Yeah?" Brenda answered her cellphone. "Oh, hey AJ."

"Since you're back in town, how about you come over?" AJ suggested, watching the family in the living room. "Most of the family's here."

Looking at Robin, she decided to take some time away from her best friend. "Yeah. Sure." Brenda got up and grabbed her jacket and purse. "I'm on my way."

After telling Robin where she was headed, Brenda left the apartment, hoping that she'll call her before doing anything stupid. Although she doesn't want Robin to get hurt, Brenda realizes that the only way Robin will let Jason go is for her to have the truth knocked into her. She's not listening to her so someone else will have to give Robin the wake up call.

"That's it!" Maxie walked over to Elizabeth, quickly undoing the apron from around her. "You need to go shopping desperately."

"Maxie! What are you doing?" Elizabeth exclaimed as Maxie snatched the order booklet from her hands. "I'm working."

"You know, as well as I do, that your heart can't take you stressing out." Maxie tossed the items onto the counter, in front of Courtney. "There are two other waitresses on duty. Which is one more than you usually have so let's go."

"Maxie, I can't just skip out on work." Elizabeth tried to get through to her.

"Oh, come on!" Maxie groaned, grabbing Elizabeth's jacket and purse. "What's Ruby going to do? Fire you? You already quit. Trust me Liz...you need a shopping break."

Elizabeth didn't have any more time to protest because Maxie dragged her out of the diner. Johnny and Marco simply followed behind them, driving the two women to the boutique so they could shop. Maxie could see that Elizabeth needed this more than anything and she wasn't adverse to a good shopping spree. Elizabeth couldn't help the smile that graced her lips as Maxie dragged her through the store, grabbing different outfits off the racks.

They put on their own runway show, just messing around and having fun. Elizabeth had to admit that she laughed so hard, she thought she'd die of laughter. Spending time with Maxie always did that to her. Especially since Maxie was the type to do spur of the moment things, dragging Elizabeth along for the ride.

"See? I dare you to tell me you don't feel better." Maxie commented as they walked out of the boutique. "Go ahead and say it...thank you Maxie."

"Thank you, Maxie." Elizabeth laughed softly, tossing her things into the trunk of the car. "I really needed this."

"I know." Maxie smirked. "How about we get some chow? A good shopping spree can sure work up a good appetite."

"Food it is." Elizabeth got into the back of the car with Maxie. "My treat."

Robin finally realized what she had to do and rushed to get showered and changed. With Brenda at the Quartermaines, it gave her the chance to do a little digging of her own. There was a particular Quartermaine that would help her in this. Who knew that Emily would be unhappy about someone Jason's dating. Calling up Emily as she got into her car, Robin was glad that she wasn't too bent out of shape to miss some family time.

"Hey Robin!" Emily greeted, walking over to her table in Kelly's. "I was surprised you called."

"I know. I've been so busy, but I just wanted to catch up." Robin hugged her slightly before sitting down. "How have you been?"

"I've been okay." Emily smiled slightly. "You?"

"Same." Robin shook her head. "So I heard Jason has a new girlfriend."

"Yeah...Elizabeth." Emily sighed, wishing she didn't have to talk about this, but knowing that's all Robin wants with her. "They've only been together for about a month."

"Huh." Robin wondered Brenda wanted her to give up on Jason just because he's been with a girl for a month. "What do you think of her?"

"Well, we used to be best friends." Emily pushed down the feelings of missing Elizabeth. "But we've sort of drifted apart when she started dating Jason."

"That's too bad." Robin was starting to piece together her plan in her head. "I'm sorry about that."

Elizabeth and Maxie have made their way to her studio so that Elizabeth could put away her stuff. Johnny and Marco stationing themselves outside the door. Maxie, of course, couldn't help pointing out just what was wrong with Elizabeth's studio, but she didn't mind. She's gotten used to Maxie by now and just accepts her comments for what they are. Simple observations without any hurtful meanings behind it.

"So you don't know how long he'll be gone?" Maxie questioned, plopping down on the couch. "That sucks."

"Yeah. It does." Elizabeth shook her head. "But that's how it is. I'll be fine though, I knew that this would happen sometimes."

"Still. With my cousin in town, it couldn't have been easy for Jason to leave for an unknown amount of time." Maxie commented. "But don't worry, I'll help keep cousin Robin at bay."

"I can handle your cousin, Maxie." Elizabeth closed her closet. "Shouldn't you be heading to your candy stripping duties?"

"Thanks a lot." Maxie sighed, standing up. "I take your stress away and you remind me of mine."

"Candy stripping isn't so bad." Elizabeth shook her head. "It'll be good for you in the long run."

"Yeah, yeah...college junk and whatnot." Maxie shrugged. "Check you later twin."

"Later twin." Elizabeth laughed softly, watching as Maxie walked out.

Just as she was about to sit down to paint, her cellphone started ringing. Smiling to herself, she picked it up and held it to her ear.

"Miss me already?" Elizabeth answered, knowing it was him.

"Yeah. I do." Jason smirked, tossing his bag on the bed. "We just got to the hotel. Everything okay?"

"I'm okay. Maxie forced me to go shopping and it helped a lot." Elizabeth admitted, walking over to sit on the couch. "I'm glad you guys made it there safely."

"I wish I didn't have to be here." Jason sighed, sitting down on the bed. "Has anything happened there?"

"If you mean, have I met either Robin or Brenda, the answer's no." Elizabeth assured. "Maxie did tell me that she's back for you though."

Jason couldn't stop the groan that escaped his lips.

"I have no words for that." Jason ran a hand down his face. "You going to be okay?"

"Like I told Nikolas, if she wants you she's going to have to go through me to get you." Elizabeth said seriously. "If she thinks I'm just going to back off, Robin's got another thing coming."

"Wow...I think I like this side of you." Jason couldn't describe what her confidence made him feel. "Just don't overdo yourself okay?"

"I'll be fine." Elizabeth wasn't the one that Jason should be worried about. "If anything, Robin's the one that needs to be careful."

"I think you're spending too much time with Carly." Jason laughed softly, giving Sonny the nod when he stuck his head in. "I have to get going, but I'll call you when I can, okay?"

"Okay. Be safe and come back to me." Elizabeth stood up and walked over to look out the window. "I'm not done with you, Morgan."

"Don't worry. I'm coming back." Jason assured, grabbing his jacket and walking out the door. "I'm not done with you either, Webber."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: Thanks for the reviews.**

**Sorry, but I really have a bad habit of writing between the times of midnight and three in the morning, so that's why my updates aren't as fast as most writers.**

**Hope you liked the update.**

**Till next time...**


	20. Chapter 20

After having dinner with Carly and the boys, Elizabeth decided to just stay in Jason's penthouse instead of going all the way back to her studio. Laying in bed, Elizabeth wonders what could possibly be going through Robin's mind. How could she possibly convince herself that Jason will just take her back after everything that happened? Was it confidence or pure stupidity that had Robin returning for a man she claimed to want nothing to do with? Could it be that Robin is so sure of her connection to Jason that she really believes nothing and no one can stand in her way? After talking to Maxie, she really believes that whatever Robin is thinking, the woman is not going down without a fight. A fight that Elizabeth is more than ready to take on.

If Elizabeth were the insecure type, she'd be freaking out by Robin's presence and obvious desire for her boyfriend, but that's not who she is. She doesn't second guess herself and she doesn't play the part of the victim. Not after everything that happened with Richard Lansing. Elizabeth stopped doubting herself a long time ago and no wannabe girlfriend will changed that about her. Elizabeth was sure that Robin thinks she knows Jason, but she doesn't know her. If she thinks that age is relevant in the strength of a person, Robin's going to learn the hard way that age doesn't matter.

So what if she's eighteen? Robin's only twenty years old and it didn't look like the extra two years did any good as far as wisdom goes. A knock on the door downstairs had Elizabeth pulling herself out of bed and making her way to the living room. Within moments of her hitting the last step, Marco stuck his head in.

"Miss Robin Scorpio." Marco said carefully.

Gesturing for him to let her in, Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder what Robin was doing at Jason's penthouse so late. As Marco opened the door, Elizabeth leant against the couch, her arms crossed over her chest as the ex-girlfriend walked through the door. It was clear as day on her face that Robin wasn't expecting to see her there.

"You must be Elizabeth." Robin looked at Elizabeth intently. "I'm...oh wait, Marco already told you who I am."

"I know exactly who you are Ms. Scorpio." Elizabeth pushed away from the couch. "The question being, what do you want?"

"I'm friends with Jason." Robin lied smoothly, too bad Elizabeth wasn't stupid enough to believe that.

"Right. And I'm his mother." Elizabeth countered. "I'll ask you one more time. What do you want?"

"To see Jason." Robin said casually. "I haven't seen him in two years and I just wanted to catch up."

"Tell that to someone who'd believe you." Elizabeth was really growing tired of this. "Let's just skip over the small talk. I know you're Jason's ex-girlfriend. I know what happened between the two of you and I know that you don't have a standing welcome in this penthouse. So, before I tell Marco this visit is over, tell me what you want!"

Robin stood shocked for a moment. Jason wouldn't possibly tell this girl, that has only been in his life a month, their whole story. Its not possible, but there she stood. Acting as if she knew every little detail of their relationship. Going off of faith that Jason didn't really tell her everything, Robin stood her ground.

As Robin tried to decide her next move, Elizabeth is thinking about the woman standing before her. She looked like she was dressed to impress, which meant that she was expecting Jason to be home. It wasn't like they were telling everyone in town that Sonny and Jason left. Only her friends and Carly knew. Not even Emily knows that Jason's out of town, which Elizabeth felt bad about, but they weren't taking any chances.

"I'm here to see Jason." Robin's voice now confident. Treating Elizabeth like a child. "Where is he?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business." Elizabeth countered, seeing that Robin was truly underestimating her. Good. "The last time I checked, you're his ex-girlfriend. A position that holds no merit."

"Look, I just got back to town from Paris." Robin stepped closer to Elizabeth. "I need to talk to Jason, so just tell him I'm here."

"Not that its any of your business, but Jason's not home." Elizabeth snapped. "Do yourself a favor and exit the way you came."

"You think you're so important because you're dating Jason, don't you?" Robin's patience was gone and she just wanted to put Elizabeth in her place. "Jason and I have a connection that will never be broken."

"Is that so?" Elizabeth decided to play along. "What kind of connection would that be?"

"One that not even you can erase." Robin smirked, watching as Elizabeth took that in. "I'll always hold a special place in Jason's heart and you'll see that once he sees me again."

"Wow...you actually believe that, don't you?" Elizabeth shook her head, getting into Robin's personal space. "Listen here little miss perfect, the only place you hold in Jason's heart, is the place where you broke it. Other than that, you mean nothing to him and even less to me. So exit the way you came."

Elizabeth cursed the fact that Jason's right. She is spending a little too much time with Carly. She's even starting to insult people just like her. God help her if she starts to talk like Maxie too.

"You don't know a damn thing about what I mean to Jason." Robin exclaimed. "We love each other! I know he still loves me."

Having enough with this little back and forth, knowing that she couldn't hit the brunette, Elizabeth walked over to the door and pull it open.

"Ms. Scorpio is ready to leave, Marco." Elizabeth stated calmly. "Can you make sure she gets to her car safely?"

"Of course." Marco gestured for Robin to walk out of the penthouse. "Is that all?"

"No. Let the men know that unless Jason or Sonny are here, she's not to be let past the lobby." Elizabeth smirked at the look on Robin's face. "Thank you, Marco."

Before Robin could retort Elizabeth's ability to make such an order, said woman slammed the door in her face. As she stormed away from the penthouse to the elevator, she was oblivious to the smirk on both Johnny's and Ritchie's faces. While Marco escorted Robin down to her car, Johnny took his place at the door to the penthouse.

Once Robin was out the door and in her car, she pulled out her cellphone.

"It's me." Robin said once Emily answered.

"How did it go?" Emily questioned curiously. "Did you get a reaction out of him?"

"No. He wasn't there." Robin snapped, starting her car. "Why didn't you tell me she lives with him?"

"She doesn't." Emily assured. "She stays over sometimes, but she lives in a studio."

"Well she was there tonight and apparently Jason wasn't." Robin groaned, the look in Elizabeth's eyes giving her pause. "We have to come up with another way to get me time alone with Jason."

"I'll figure something out." Emily has no idea how, but she'll try.

The night was sure to be a long one for Brenda when her best friend got home decided that Brenda needed to know everything that went down between her and Elizabeth. Listening to what Elizabeth said to Robin, she found an even stronger respect for the woman. For someone so young, she wasn't intimidated easily. Being with Jason, it was a really good quality to have.

"Look, I'm sorry it didn't go the way you wanted it to." Brenda stood up from her position on the couch. "I have an early morning, can we talk about it tomorrow?"

"Brenda, I thought you were going to help me get Jason back." Robin looked at her questioningly. "So far the only one that's helping me is Emily."

"Emily?" Brenda's eyebrows scrunched up at that. "That's who's helping you? You're asking help from a sixteen year old girl? Why?"

"She's Jason's sister." Robin said like it was obvious. "And she used to be Elizabeth's best friend."

"You know what, I have to get to sleep." Brenda sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"Sure." Robin conceded.

"Great."

Walking into her room, Brenda grabbed her cellphone and called up the only person that she knew could get through to Emily. Whatever Skye was planning, in regard to Emily, had to be stepped up or changed. With Robin in the mindset she's in right now, Emily shouldn't have any part of it. Once she made the call, Brenda called it a night. It was starting to look like return trip home was going to be a very trying one.

The next morning, Elizabeth went over to Carly's house to have breakfast with her, surprised that the boys weren't there. She was quickly informed that the boys had been taken to the park as soon as they woke up. Something about wanting to get there before the other kids.

"So I had a visitor last night." Elizabeth said casually. "You might know her."

"No way." Carly's eyes bulged. "Little miss perfect paid you a visit?"

"I doubt she expected to see me." Elizabeth shook her head. "The way she was dressed...no, she was there for Jason."

"Man, I'd have paid to see her face when she saw you instead." Carly smirked, knowing just what Robin probably looked like. "So what happened?"

"She went from playing the friend card to outright attesting to their everlasting love." Elizabeth laughed at that. "Robin seriously underestimates me. I could tell that she doesn't believe Jason told me everything about their relationship."

"Good. Let her underestimate you." Carly knew all the advantages of being underestimated. "It'll make her downfall even more sweeter."

"Maybe..." Elizabeth was cut off by the sound of her cellphone ringing in perfect unison to Carly's house phone ringing.

Both women couldn't help but laugh as they went to separate sides of the living room to answer their calls.

"I miss you." Elizabeth answered, wishing he was here even more. "Everything okay down there?"

"Everything's fine." Jason assured. "You?"

"Robin came by last night." Elizabeth admitted. "She had a few choice words to say to me when she realized you weren't home."

"What did she say?" Jason managed to say through gritted teeth.

"Something along the lines of, you love her and you have a connection that no one can break." Elizabeth summarized it. "Something about holding a special place in your heart."

Jason took a deep breath, reminding himself that he doesn't hit people smaller than him, even if they deserved it.

"You okay?"

"Don't get me wrong." Elizabeth sat down on the couch. "I got in a few good words too."

"I'm sure." Jason smirked, wishing he could have been there to see that. "I just wanted to let you know we're okay and that I miss you."

"Thanks." Elizabeth glanced over at Carly, who looked happy too. "I'm not sure if I told you, but I have an appointment this afternoon."

"Your semi-annual check up for your heart?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth confirmed. "Its just to make sure everything's okay."

"Do you need me to be there?" Jason questioned, glancing over at Sonny. "I think I can take some time to be there."

"No. Its okay." Elizabeth assured. "I'm used to this by now. I'll let you know how it goes though."

"Okay. I'll call you later and you can tell me how it goes." Jason was starting to really hate being in Puerto Rico. "You're going to be okay."

"I know." Elizabeth laughed softly. "Be safe."

"Always." Jason promised. "Talk to you soon."

Ending the call, Jason turned to look at Sonny.

"What?" Sonny asked as he put his cellphone back into his pocket.

"I need a favor."

Elizabeth spent most of the morning with Carly before heading to the hospital. She had to be there an hour before her appointment so that she could go through the normal routine before she saw the doctor. Getting off the elevator, Elizabeth finds Maxie standing at the nurses' station with Robin and Georgie. Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth walked up to her.

"Hi Elizabeth." Georgie spoke, the first to see her. "How're you doing?"

"I'm okay." Elizabeth smiled slightly. "Its nice to see you Georgie."

"Hey twin." Maxie walked over to hug her. "You here for your checkup?"

"Yeah. Yours is next week right?" Elizabeth ignored Robin's watchful gaze.

"Yeah." Maxie confirmed. "Relax, okay? It's just routine."

"I know." Elizabeth laughed softly. "Robin. Nice to see you again."

"Sure." Robin eyed her intently. "What appointment are you two talking about?"

"Elizabeth's a heart transplant survivor too." Maxie linked arms with her. "Today's her semi-annual checkup."

Robin was taken aback by that. Now she can understand why Maxie is so connected to the woman. Sharing something as unique as having a heart transplant is pretty big. Just when she thinks she's seen it all, the bell to elevator dinged and there was her ex-boyfriend. Elizabeth saw her gaze being directed to the elevators and turned to see Jason walking towards them. Maxie's lips turned into a smirk all the while.

"Hi." Jason said softly, taking Elizabeth's hands in his.

"Hi." she whispered, completely surprised that he was there. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to be here for you." Jason shrugged, taking a deep breath. "Did I make it?"

"You're just in time." Maxie chimed in. "Elizabeth, your room is set for you."

"Thanks Maxie." Elizabeth let go one of his hands so they could follow Maxie to the exam room, both oblivious to Robin's gaped mouth.

"You okay?" Jason asked once they were alone.

"I am now that you're here." Elizabeth whispered, feeling a lot calmer with him there. "I don't understand though...I thought you had to be in Puerto Rico."

"I'm heading back down tonight." Jason reached up and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. "I wanted to be here for you."

"Thank you." Elizabeth leant in and kissed him softly.

"Anytime."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Hope you liked this update. Look forward to Jason confronting Robin in the next chapter.**

**Till next time...**


	21. Chapter 21

Once the appointment came to an end, Elizabeth and Jason were both relieved to find that her heart was healthy and her body wasn't starting to reject it at all. No matter how many times the doctors tell her that she's surpassed all their expectations and her body was taking to the heart really well, Elizabeth is always nervous when going into those appointments.

Something she learnt at a young age was to prepare for the worst and hope for the best. With that mentality, Elizabeth made it through a lot of hardships in her life. More so every time she gets a unaccepted letter from art schools she has applied to. If Jasper Jacks could appreciate Elizabeth's art style, why couldn't the administrators at those art schools? Putting that out of her mind, Elizabeth allowed Jason to drive her to her visit with Lila.

"I have to head out, but tell Lila I'll visit once I get back." Jason held her hands in his as they stood outside the Quartermaine estate. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Miss you already." Elizabeth smirked, leaning in and kissing him softly. "Call me when you land?"

"The very second I do." Jason promised, taking a deep breath. "Johnny and Marco should be here soon."

"Don't worry about me." Elizabeth smiled slightly, knowing it was futile to say it, but saying it regardless. "I'll be fine."

"Go on inside." Jason leant in, placing a lingering kiss on her forehead. "I'll talk to you later."

Elizabeth took a deep breath before reluctantly releasing her hold on Jason's hands and walking into the estate. Although she was sad that he had to go back to Puerto Rico, Elizabeth was glad that he was there for her during her appointment. The whole procedure still gives her chills sometimes and it helped to have him there. As she walked into the family room, Elizabeth was surprised to find a woman sitting with Lila.

"Elizabeth, dear, do come in." Lila gestured for her to walk over to them. "I'd like you to meet Brenda Barrett."

Of course, she thought to herself, Robin already made an appearance, why not Brenda.

Elizabeth stood for a moment, eyeing both women before walking over to greet Lila. She wasn't a rude person by nature so unless Brenda gives her a reason, Elizabeth will just play the civilized card. Shaking Brenda's hand, Elizabeth took a seat by Lila.

"Jason asked me to let you know that he had to go out of town, but he'll visit the first chance he gets when he gets back." Elizabeth turned her attention to Lila. "As for my appointment, everything's just fine."

"That's so good to hear." Lila grasped her hand soothingly. "I had no doubt in my mind that you'd be just find, but I had you in my prayers regardless."

"I have to admit I was kind of nervous, but Jason surprised me by flying in just to sit with me." Elizabeth smiled as the image came to mind. "He's really something else."

Lila watched the emotions play in Elizabeth's eyes and knew she had been right. Jason and Elizabeth are good together, for each other, and as long as they keep doing what they're doing, they'll have a long happy relationship. Glancing over at Brenda, Lila could see that the young woman recognized the emotions in Elizabeth's eyes and realizes that everything Lila had told her was true.

"If you'll both excuse me, mother nature calls." Lila excused herself. "Don't be afraid to talk amongst yourselves while I'm gone."

Elizabeth and Brenda both looked at Lila before turning their gazes on each other. Neither had expected to be left alone together, both having no clue what to say to the other. Elizabeth knew what she wanted to say though. She wanted to ask the woman what the hell was wrong with her best friend and why did Robin suddenly think she had a right to Jason. She wanted to tell the brunette sitting across from her that her friend could take her so called love and shove it, but neither were right to discuss so she remained silent.

Jason drove for a while before getting to the apartment that Robin and Brenda are renting out. He wasn't sure how this confrontation was going to go, but he knew what he had to say and he wasn't going to leave until he's said his piece. Parking out front, Jason walked up to the door and knocked three times. Waiting for her to open the door. By the single car in the garage, he knew she's alone so that would make this easier.

"Coming!" came her voice from the other side.

The voice that used to put a smile on his face, now sent chills down his spine, making his skin crawl. Jason never thought he hold such distaste for the woman who used to have his heart, but he wasn't at all surprised now that she sickened him to his core. After everything they've been through, for her to say those things to Elizabeth, he just wasn't in any mood to place the nice ex-boyfriend. Not this time.

"How much did you say it was?" Robin questioned, digging through her purse, looking up when no one spoke. "Oh. Its you."

"We need to talk." Jason stated plainly, waiting for to step aside before walking past her into the apartment.

"I'm glad you're here." Robin kicked the door closed before tossing her purse to the side. "I've been wanting to talk to. I stopped by your penthouse last night and..."

"I know." Jason cut her off. "Elizabeth told me what you two discussed."

"Oh?" Robin said innocently. "So she told you I needed to see you?"

"Why are you here?" Jason questioned vehemently. "After everything that was said, why are you here? And don't give me any lame ass excuses about being here for L&B Records."

"I wasn't going to say anything about Brenda's company." Robin eyed him intently. "Why are you talking to me like that?"

"What do you expect?" Jason countered. "You say everything you said, leave for two years, and then just pop back up because you feel like it and I'm supposed to be nice about it?"

"About that, its why I want to talk to you." Robin took a deep breath. "I wanted to talk to you about what I said. I didn't really mean it."

"I'm not stupid." Jason snapped, seeing that Robin was trying to play him. "I was there. I saw the look in your eyes! You mean it!"

"No. I didn't!" Robin insisted. "The look in my eyes wasn't about what I was saying. It was about what I was feeling. I was scared Jason! I didn't plan to have a baby. The rate of having a baby born HIV positive is higher than I'm willing to risk and I just couldn't do that."

"Don't you dare play the HIV card." Jason's eyes deadly. "You meant what you said and there's no going back from it. You'd rather end the pregnancy than have a child with me and that's fine. I'm over it."

"Jason, please, just hear me out." Robin wasn't counting on Jason actually talking. He hardly ever talks. She was counting on being able to voice everything while he just listened. "There's a lot you don't know."

"Ain't that the truth." Jason stated, growing more and more frustrated in her presence. "But what I really don't get is how you think that after everything that happened, I'd still be in love with you."

Elizabeth and Brenda sat there, both wondering when Lila was coming back down. If Elizabeth knew that woman as well as she thinks she does, Lila was using this as an opportunity for both women to talk and air out whatever they were both thinking. Brenda obviously thought so too because she started to talk to Elizabeth.

"So...I guess you know who I am, huh?" Brenda asked carefully. "For what its worth, I'm not helping her go after Jason."

"Okay." Elizabeth didn't know what else to say to that. "I guess I can appreciate that."

"I hope you don't mind, but I've been asking around about you." Brenda watched for a reaction, but received none, being reminded of Jason in that moment. "I'm sorry about what happened to you."

"Thanks, I guess." Elizabeth granted. "Look, a part of me wants to hate you because you're friends with Robin, but I'm not that kind of person...so just ask what you want to know and we'll see where it takes us."

"Okay." Brenda smiled slightly. "Do you really care about Jason?"

"He's everything to me." Elizabeth admitted, drinking some water. "He's everything I never thought I'd need. So, yes, I really care about him."

"That's good." Brenda shook her head. "It'll be easier to foil Robin's plans if I'm doing it for a good cause."

"What?" Elizabeth looked at her confused. "You want to purposely ruin Robin's chances of getting Jason back?"

"Do you honestly believe she has even a sliver of a chance?" Brenda countered.

"No." Elizabeth shrugged. "Doesn't mean she can't try."

"True." Brenda accepted. "But it also doesn't mean that her attempts can't be made to fail."

"Why would you do that?" Elizabeth had to know. "You're her best friend...why would you do that for me, when you don't even know me?"

"Because she's using your best friend against you." Brenda admitted, shrugging her shoulders. "Emily's helping Robin and I don't like it when people use low methods to get what they want."

Elizabeth's heart ached at the new found fact that Emily was helping Robin. She doubted that Emily knew about Robin hurting Jason because no matter what Emily wants or is feeling, she'll never do anything to truly hurt Jason. So, knowing that little tidbit of information, Elizabeth stores it away, making sure to remind herself that she needs to talk to Emily. No matter what happens, Elizabeth will always be a friend to Emily. She owed the girl that much.

"You're the one that's not getting it!" Jason nearly shouted, growing tired of Robin's distorting of facts. "I've moved on! Elizabeth is the one I want and that's not going to change."

"You don't mean that." Robin insisted, taking his hands in hers. "You and I, we're meant to be together."

"Not in this lifetime." Jason snatched his hands from hers, not wanting to touch her. "I flew back from Puerto Rico just to be with her during her appointment...that should tell you something."

"Jason, please, I know I hurt you, but it was all a lie. I didn't mean it." Robin pleaded. "I know you still love me, in spite of it all, I know you love me."

"At one point in my life, you meant everything to me, but not anymore." Jason took a deep breath, running a hand down his face. "Even if what you're saying is true and you didn't mean what you said, you still said them. You could have told me all this back then and I would have understood, but it just goes to show how much faith you had in me."

"Jason..." Robin didn't know what else to say at this point.

"There was a time when I didn't think I'd be able to move on. A time where I thought I'd never feel anything again, but I was wrong." Jason's voice soft now. "I feel everything with Elizabeth and I'm not going to give her up for anyone...least of all you. No matter what, Elizabeth is who I want. Its time for you to let go and move on."

"You don't mean that." Robin whispered, the tears falling freely. "She's just a kid. She can't honestly be the one you want."

"You don't have to understand, for it to be true." Jason shook his head. "You made the choice to throw away what we had and I've made the choice to move on. No matter what your reasons were for hurting me the way you did, you made them. Now you have to live with it."

"Jason, we made each other promises that will never break." Robin tried once more. "I promised you that I'd always come back and you promised me that you'd always be waiting for me. I'm here now!"

"Too little, too late." Jason stated. "I've moved on and I'm happier than I've ever been. There's nothing left between us...its time you realized that."

Jason took one last look at Robin before walking out of her apartment, not a single look back, not even a glance. He's said what he had to say and now he can leave Robin and everything that happened between them in the past. His future holds brighter days and he won't let Robin ruin a single moment of it.

Even if everything Robin told him was true, even if it was only about the HIV and being too young, Jason has let her go and grew without her. Whether she meant any of what she said or not, Robin still hurt him by saying it. She knew what would happen if she told me what she did and she made the choice to lie so it was on her. Heading straight for the airport, Jason got onto the private plane that was waiting for him and went straight back to Puerto Rico.

"This isn't the end." Robin whispered, dropping to her knees as she cried. "I'll find my way back to you."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: Thank you for the reviews.**

**For those that don't review, please try to. Make it simple or rant, whichever, I just really want everyone's thoughts on the story.**

**Anyway, you guys rock.**

**Till next time...**


	22. Chapter 22

Emily sat in her bedroom, flipping through her photo albums. Her heart ached with how far apart she has become with Jason and Elizabeth. This wasn't what she wanted. This is the exact thing she wanted to prevent from happening, but it just didn't seem like things would ever go her way.

She always felt special because Jason opened his life up to her. Her brother chose to accept her when he didn't accept the others in the family. With the obvious exception of grandmother. Emily didn't want to lose that kinship, she didn't want to be another blank face to her brother, and he knew that it was real possibility. All because of Elizabeth Webber, her best friend, or former best friend depending on how you look at it.

Elizabeth had been a great friend from the moment Emily met her. They've been through so much together, through many broken hearts and late night movies, reasons why Emily thought they'd be best friends forever. She couldn't believe that this was really happening. Why did her grandmother have to put them in each other's eyesight? Elizabeth and Jason couldn't be more different if they tried, so why were they so adamant on being together.

Running her fingers over the picture of her and Elizabeth swimming in the lake, Emily's eyes started to fill with tears. If she didn't truly believe that they'd end up hurting each other, Emily wouldn't try to separate them, but they're not good for each other. She truly believes that. Of course, if she was being honest, she has selfish reasons for not wanting them together. If they stay together, she'll become the after thought in their lives. She won't have her brother or her best friend, apparently it was a lose-lose situation. Either way she has lost them. With a sigh, Emily shoved the album back into the bookshelf before flopping onto her bed.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in." Emily called out, even though she'd rather not see anyone.

The door opened slightly, Skye leaning against the doorjamb. "You got a minute?" Skye asked softly. "I think we should talk."

"Do I have a choice?" Emily countered, sitting up and hugging a pillow to her chest.

"Not really." Skye admitted, walking in and closing the door. "You have to know that what you're doing is wrong."

"Oh really?" Emily arched her eyebrow. "Who are you to judge?"

Skye looked at Emily, really looked at her, and she could see that the young girl was really hurting. There were times over her life where Skye believed she was right and everyone was wrong, only really hurting herself in the process of trying to convince everyone else of the truth. Only the truth wasn't really the truth and, in the end, she had been the only one that was wrong. With so much life experience, Skye could see clear as day just what was going on with Emily.

"Emily, I know that you're helping Robin." Skye watched the shock in Emily's eyes shine through. "Why would you do that? Don't you know how much that will hurt Jason if he finds out?"

"Why should I care?" Emily stated, though her eyes contradicted her words. "He didn't think about how I'd feel before he started dating Elizabeth."

"Oh, sweet child." Skye sighed, shaking her head. "You have no idea just what you're doing to yourself. You're pushing away two people that love you and would do anything for you for the asking...and for what? To stop their happiness? To have them to yourself? Why are you so adamant on keeping them apart?"

"Because." Emily breathed. "Just because."

"Okay...we won't touch that subject." Skye accepted. "Why are you helping Robin?"

"Because she's the one Jason needs. The one Jason wants." Emily defended her reasoning. "She's good for him. She made him happy...they can be happy together again."

"How do you know they were happy?" Skye challenged, needing Emily to open her eyes and stop thinking like a child. "Where you there for every aspect of their relationship? Do you even know why they ended? Huh? Do you?"

"No, but..."

"So how can you know they were happy?" Skye cut her off. "Better yet, if you don't know how they ended, how can you know that they'd be happy again? For all you know, Robin could have broken Jason's heart. For all you know, she could have hurt him so deeply that he can never see her in that way again. How do you know that he will even want her back now?"

"STOP!" Emily exclaimed, jumping off her bed and pacing the floor. "They're good together. I know it! Stop confusing me!"

"No. You stop assuming you know anything in regard to Jason and Robin or Jason and Elizabeth." Skye stood up. "You need to stop trying to control your brother's love life. The only thing you'll get is a life without him and Elizabeth. Something that can be prevented."

"You don't know what you're talking about! You just want to take my place as Jason's sister!" Emily shouted, though her eyes once again contradicted. "I'm his sister! I'll always be his sister!"

Skye could see that she was only lashing out because she didn't want to believe the truth that was right in front of her. She didn't want to believe that Jason and Elizabeth are meant to be together. She didn't want to believe that they were both happy and that she was only hindering her own life by inserting herself into the relationship.

"Emily, whether you want to believe it or not, the only one you're hurting is yourself." Skye stood up, fixing her skirt. "Jason and Elizabeth will continue to be together, no matter what you and Robin do, and then you'll hate yourself for being the reason they're out of your life."

A knock sounded at the door as Skye was about to pull it open to leave.

"Hi, Skye." Elizabeth greeted. "Did I interrupt something?"

Skye glanced over at Emily before shaking her head. "No. I was just leaving." Skye smiled slightly. "Are we still on for lunch?"

"Yes. I'll meet you at Eli's." Elizabeth assured, walking into the room. "Is Lorenzo down in Puerto Rico too?"

"Unfortunately." Skye laughed softly. "Emily, think about what I said."

Elizabeth waited for Skye to leave before turning to Emily. She couldn't remember a time when she was ever at a loss for words in regard to talking to Emily, but standing there, she just didn't know what to say. Emily looked at her intently, her arms folded across her chest, waiting for Elizabeth to speak.

"How have you been?" Elizabeth decided to do the polite talk as an entry way.

"Okay." Emily granted. "You?"

"I've been fine." Elizabeth smiled slightly. "Anything new?"

"Nope." Emily shrugged. "Much of the same."

"Oh, okay." Elizabeth really wasn't any good at beating around the bush. "So I heard you and Robin have been hanging out lately."

"Shocker." Emily rolled her eyes, walking over to sit on her bed. "You're not the only one."

"Do you really hate us that much that you'd help her split us up?" Elizabeth questioned, searching her face for some trace of her best friend. "Why is it so wrong for me and Jason to be together?"

"It just is." Emily snapped. "You're my best friend and he's my brother. Cliché much?"

"And you think he'd be better off with Robin?" Elizabeth countered, wondering just what was driving Emily.. "Is that why you want us to break up? So he can get back together with her?"

"They were happy together." Emily said simply, letting out a deep breath. "She's suited for his life. I'm sure she can make him happy."

"How are you so sure?" Elizabeth questioned, sitting in Emily's desk chair. "Do you even know why Jason and Robin broke up?"

"Why does it matter?" Emily exclaimed, first Skye and now Elizabeth. So she's not an expert on Jason's relationship, so what?

Elizabeth took a deep breath, hoping that she could get through to her friend before Jason had to be the one to step in. She knows that he already talked to Emily, but if she were to take things to far, Elizabeth didn't want to know how Jason will react. She knows it'll take a lot for Jason to lose it with Emily, but at the rate Emily's going, it wouldn't be much longer and Elizabeth had to stop her. No matter what Emily says, she will be devastated if Jason kicked her out of his life.

"It matters because she ripped his heart out, stomped on it, and left it behind in the dust without a second thought." Elizabeth's voice firm, driving home her point. "She was pregnant with his child and decided to have an abortion without telling Jason about it."

If Emily wasn't already sitting down she would have dropped to her knees at that revelation. Elizabeth didn't want to tell her like this, but she knew that the only way it would sink into Emily's head is if she were to drill it in there harshly. After talking to Jason, they both decided this was the best way to handle her.

"If not for Brenda, he never would have known that he fathered a child." Elizabeth watched the sadness in Emily's eyes shine through. "And do you know what Robin told him when he finally found her?"

"What?" Emily whispered, staring at Elizabeth.

"She told him, in no uncertain terms, that she could never have a child with Sonny's enforcer." Elizabeth pushed away the image of Jason as he told her what she's telling Emily now. "That it had nothing to do with having the child, but having his child."

"I didn't know that." Emily swiped away the tears, the image of how her brother must have looked coming to mind. "I guess that's why Jason was so adamant on not going back to her."

"Pretty much...and because he's with me." Elizabeth said softly. "We really like each other, Emily. You don't have to like it and you don't have to accept it...just please, stop helping Robin."

Emily shook her head. "I won't say I'm okay with you two being together because I'm not." Emily took a deep breath. "But I won't help Robin...and I'll just stay out of it altogether."

Realizing that's the best she was getting out of her, Elizabeth stood up and pushed the chair in. She could see that Emily needed time for it to sink in and, in that moment, Elizabeth felt hope for her friend. They may not be friends any time soon, but they will get back their friendship some day. Once Emily realizes that her fears aren't real and that nothing will change just because Elizabeth and Jason are together, she'll learn to accept them. For now, all Elizabeth can do is wait and be patient with her friend.

Pulling open the door, Elizabeth looked back at Emily. "No matter what happens, you can always come to me for anything." Elizabeth felt she had to put it out there. "Just because you're not my friend anymore, it doesn't mean I'm not yours."

With that Elizabeth walked out of the room and out of the estate. Meeting up with Johnny and Marco by the car, Elizabeth got into the back seat before they took off. She knew that Emily will grow to understand everything, but for now she had to grow on her own. Zander was right. They had to grow up fast because of the life they had both been dealt, but Emily leads a sheltered life. A life with two parents that love her and who give her everything she could ever want. Other than losing her mother, Emily hasn't had many hardships to speak of. She's been allowed to keep her youth while Elizabeth and Zander had to give up theirs. With time, Emily will reach the point in life where Zander and Elizabeth are, but they couldn't help her get there.

Late that night, Elizabeth sits up in bed sketching when her cellphone starts to ring. Putting her sketch pad to the side and picking it up from the side table, Elizabeth smiles before answering.

"Hi." she says softly, nestling into the covers, turning off the light and getting comfortable.

"Hi." his voice soft and loving. "How did it go with Em?"

"Better than I thought." Elizabeth smiles slightly. "She said that she won't say she's okay with us, but she'll stay out of it."

"You okay?" Jason questions, knowing how much this was affecting her.

"Yeah...we'll get our friendship back some day." Elizabeth assured him. "For now I have to be patient."

"I know you might not want to hear this, but I'm sorry." Jason sighed, running a hand down his face to fight off the fatigue. "I wish I could fix things between you two."

"Its not your fault." Elizabeth took a deep breath. "Emily and I are just too different at this point. We'll be okay."

Jason was interrupted by Sonny, after speaking with him briefly, he returned to his conversation with Elizabeth.

"I don't know if I got this correctly, but Carly asked Sonny to ask me to ask you if you can take Michael to the park tomorrow." Jason scratched his head, annoyed with the complicated favor. "Basically, can you take Michael to the park?"

"I'll call Carly later." Elizabeth laughed softly. "I really miss you. Sleeping in your penthouse just isn't the same without you."

"I know what you mean." Jason walked over to his bed to finally lay down. "I really miss you too."

Checking the time, Elizabeth let out a deep breath. "We should get to sleep. If I'm right, its already eleven o'clock where you are."

"You're right." Jason laughed softly. "Goodnight, Elizabeth."

"Goodnight." Elizabeth closed her eyes, remembering the feeling of his lips on hers. "Jason."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**Sashahailee and lostluv, it means a lot that you spent so much time reading all the chapters. Your reviews were truly a delight to read.**

**All you reviewers make writing a true pleasure. Thank you for fuelling my passion for writing. I hoe you liked this update.**

**Till next time...**


	23. Chapter 23

Waking up in the early hours of the morning, Elizabeth cleaned up around the penthouse before getting ready for breakfast at Carly's. She still wasn't sure about taking Michael to the park by herself since she wasn't exactly his favorite person in the world. Sucking up whatever courage she had in her, Elizabeth grabbed her purse and walked next door to Carly's penthouse. Johnny and Marco moving from their positions at Jason's penthouse to stand by Ritchie.

"Morning, muffin." Carly greeted, situating Morgan in his highchair.

"Don't tell me you actually cooked." Elizabeth teased, putting her things on the desk. "Should I be worried?"

"Oh shut up." Carly shook her head. "Ritchie cooked everything so you can relax."

"Oh, good." Elizabeth laughed softly, walking over to the table. "Hi, Morgan!"

She got a chuckle mixed with baby talk and Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at that. He was getting so big.

"Mr. Man, come on!" Carly shouted from the bottom of the steps. "If you want to eat before the park, you need to get down here!"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Elizabeth questioned, helping Morgan with his cereal. "I haven't had the best luck with Jason's help…how is a one on one thing going to be better?"

"Trust me." Carly smiled slightly. "Michael will be better without Jason there."

"If you say so." Elizabeth conceded, sitting down to eat some toast.

Jason and Sonny were off to the side, most of today's meeting has been finished and right now they're in some kind of intermission. Both men wanted to call their respective others, but knew that those calls were best reserved for behind closed doors.

"How much longer do you think we'll have to be here?" Jason's voice low. "I don't think I can handle another rendition of Cartillo's back in the day stories."

"You and I both." Sonny smirked, knowing just how much Jason was hating this. "It shouldn't be much longer though."

"How long is not much longer?" Jason countered, wanting to be out of Puerto Rico since the moment he got back there.

"Relax." Sonny says calmly. "This meeting is essential to our organization. You just have to be patient for a little while longer."

"Fine." Jason sighed, rubbing the tension from his nape. "But I'm taking off once we get back to Port Charles."

"Sure." Sonny accepted. "Now try not to look too bored out of your mind."

"Right." Jason groaned, watching the heads of other organizations negotiate and playing cards. This truly sucked. "How hard could that be, right?"

They've been in the park for a couple hours and Michael has yet to warm up to her. So far he has played catch with Johnny and played on various structures in the playground. Elizabeth really felt bad that Michael wasn't even attempting to act like he liked her. She really wanted to reach some kind of middle ground with Michael, but she didn't know how to do that. She's never tried to get on the good side of a child before. Just as Michael headed for the jungle gym, Robin came walking up to Elizabeth.

"Its fine Marco." Elizabeth waved him off, turning to Robin. "What do you want?"

"To let you know that this is far from over." Robin said sternly. "You may have thought you could get into Emily's head, but she's still on my side."

Elizabeth couldn't deny that hearing Emily was still helping Robin hurt, but she wouldn't let Robin know that.

"And?" Elizabeth countered. "Why do I care if you've gotten Emily on your side?"

"Because she knows every little detail about you." Robin smirked. "And one way or another, I'm going to get Jason to believe what really happened, even if I have to get you out of his life first."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Elizabeth arched her eyebrow. "In case I need to spell it out for you, the only way I'm going to be out of Jason's life is if I'm dead."

"That can be arranged." Robin stepped into Elizabeth's personal space, but was soon pushed away from her. "What the heck?"

Both women glanced down to find Michael standing between them.

"No one threatens Aunt Lizzie." Michael stated. "If I were you, I'd watch what comes out of my mouth next!"

"Wow...you need a kid to fight your battles?" Robin eyed Elizabeth intently. "Talk about being a coward."

"You're just jealous that someone would actually stand up for her." Michael snapped, cutting off anything Elizabeth was about to say. "I don't see anyone defending you."

"Look kid, this has nothing to do with you." Robin stated, seriously annoyed by the little boy.

"That's where you're wrong." Michael's glare mirroring Jason's cold one at this point. "She's family and, like my mother always says, we take care of our own."

"Who's your mother?" Robin questioned, staring down at him.

"Carly Corinthos." Michael said bitingly. "What's it to you?"

"Of course. Should've known with the mouth on you." Robin shook her head. "She should really teach you to mind your own business."

"Michael, why don't you go play?" Elizabeth glared at Robin. "I'll take it from here. Thank you."

Michael glared at Robin once more before walking away to play on the swings, never taking his eyes off Robin. Elizabeth had been shocked by Michael defence but it was truly heart warming. Once she got over the shock, Elizabeth felt like pounding Robin in for talking to Michael that way.

"You have a problem with me, you take it out on me and you bite your tongue when talking to him." Elizabeth snapped. "He's just a kid. You had no right talking to him like that."

"Oh save it." Robin scoffed. "Just remember what I said. I'm far from giving up on Jason."

Elizabeth stepped up, right into Robin's personal space. "I'll keep that in mind, but know one thing..." Elizabeth's voice low and harsh. "You want a fight, you got one. Game on, bitch!"

Walking away from Robin, she made her way to Michael, checking if he was ready to leave and heading to Kelly's once he agreed to it. Johnny and Marco made sure that Robin didn't advance on them again. Both guards had been surprised by Michael's defence of Elizabeth, but didn't question it. He was a lot like his mother in that way.

"Is it true?" Michael asked as they sat down.

"Is what true?" Elizabeth looked at him curiously.

"That you have someone else's heart?" Michael questioned tentatively.

"Who told you that?" Elizabeth was shocked by the question.

"I heard you and my mom talking about it." Michael admitted. "Is it true?"

"Yes...its true." Elizabeth conceded. "A very generous family gave up a piece of the person they loved to save my life."

"Why did you need it?" Michael inquired, his eyes soft and truly curious.

"I trusted someone that didn't deserve it." Elizabeth sighed, running a hand through her hair. "He hurt me really badly and I almost didn't make it."

"Is he in prison?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth smiled slightly. "He's been in prison for the last two years."

"I'm sorry he hurt you." Michael stared at her for a moment. "For what its worth, I'm glad you didn't die."

"That's really nice of you to say." Elizabeth couldn't help being amazed by this little boy.

"I almost died when I was a baby." Michael admitted as the waitress put their food down. "I had to have surgery on my heart. My mom says that I wouldn't have lived without it."

"Well, for what its worth, I'm really glad you didn't die." Elizabeth mimicked his words. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Michael shrugged, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Why don't you like me?" Elizabeth questioned, watching Michael as he really looked like he was thinking about it.

"I do like you." Michael admitted. "I just didn't know if you were right for Uncle Jason."

"What do you mean?"

"When I asked my mom why Uncle Jason doesn't date, she said that his last girlfriend hurt him really badly." Michael explained. "I just don't want him to hurt again."

"Oh." Elizabeth shook her head. "That's understandable, but I promise you, I'll never hurt your uncle."

"You promise?" Michael eyed her intently.

"I promise." Elizabeth held up her pinky. "Pinky swear?"

Michael couldn't help but laugh, hooking his pinky with hers, regardless of how funny he thought it was.

"Pinky swear." Michael smirked, shaking his head.

Elizabeth and Michael went home after eating, Carly was surprised when Michael hugged Elizabeth before running upstairs to play his game. She could see that something had changed between them and that had her a little hopeful that things would be okay if Elizabeth did marry Jason.

"I told you." Carly smirked. "He's different without Jason around, right?"

"Actually, that was because he overheard us talking about my heart transplant." Elizabeth smiled slightly. "He sort of opened up after I told him about it."

"Ah." Carly shook her head. "I get that."

"Plus, he defended me to Robin." Elizabeth admitted. "We were in the park and Robin came up spewing meaningless words...and Michael just stood up for me."

"He is my little man." Carly smiled at the thought of Michael standing up to Robin. "I still wish that little twit would come knocking on my door. Seriously, why won't she come up to me? Just once."

"I don't think even Robin is that crazy." Elizabeth laughed softly. "She wants Jason, not a death sentence."

"Eh, whatever." Carly shrugged, plopping down on the couch. "I'll get my chance...mark my words...it'll come."

"Knowing you, I'm sure it will." Elizabeth shook her head. "I should get next door...check you later."

"Come over for dinner." Carly called to her as she pulled open the door. "We're ordering in."

"Kay." Elizabeth called over her shoulder before walking next door to the penthouse.

Getting into the penthouse, she took a long hot bath to ease her body out of the tension it was in. Elizabeth just wanted to relax for a moment before she called up Emily. She didn't want to believe that she was still helping Robin, but she had to know for sure. After getting dressed in Jason's t-shirt, Elizabeth walked downstairs to sit on the couch, holding her cellphone in her hands. Taking a deep breath, she dialled Emily's number.

"Yes?" Emily answered.

"Please tell me Robin was lying and you're not helping her still." Elizabeth got straight to the point. "Emily?"

"I am." Emily said carefully. "I'm sorry, but Robin's right. I have to help her."

"Robin's right about what?" Elizabeth countered, seriously hurting over this. "I don't understand...how can you help her?"

"She explained what really happened and I believe her." Emily sighed, fighting off tears. "You and my brother will never work. You'll see that."

"I can't believe this." Elizabeth took a deep breath. "If you do this, I'll never forgive you."

"That's something I'll have to live with." Emily could hear the pain in Elizabeth's voice. "I'm sorry, but this is for the best."

"So you keep saying." Elizabeth stated. "Goodbye Emily...and this time, I mean for good."

Ending the call, Elizabeth allowed her tears to fall hard and fast. Curling up on the couch, she hugged the pillow to her chest and shut her eyes tightly. Emily was always her friend, no matter the differences that lay between them, but now it was really over. She really thought that she had gotten through to Emily, but apparently Emily had other things in mind. Just then her cellphone rang, prompting her to stifle her tears and answer it.

"Yes?" she answers, taking a deep breath to steady her nerves.

"Its me." Jason says concerned. "You okay? You sound like you've been crying?"

"I'm okay." Elizabeth sighs, sitting up. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine down here." Jason assures. "Now tell me what's going on."

"Emily believes Robin's version of what happened." Elizabeth admitted, forcing her voice to stay calm. "She's still helping her."

"I can't believe this." Jason groaned, seriously hating his sister in that moment.

"I told her that I could never forgive her for this." Elizabeth admitted. "Its really over Jason. I really lost my best friend."

"I'm sorry." Jason sighs, wishing he were there to hold her. "I honestly don't know what to say right now."

"You can tell me you're coming home soon." Elizabeth whispered, afraid to talk much louder than that. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." Jason cursed the five families for having this lengthy meeting now. "I promise, I'll be home as soon as I can."

"I know." Elizabeth conceded. "I understand...on a brighter note, Michael and I are getting along."

"That's really good to hear." Jason said softly. "I'm glad things are better between you two."

"Me too." Elizabeth took a deep breath. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm gonna be okay."

"For what its worth, I'm sorry about Em." Jason glanced at the door, hating that he has to stoop to using the bathroom to talk to her. "I have to go, but we'll talk more when I get home."

"Okay." Elizabeth smiled slightly. "Hurry up and come home to me."

"I'll be on a plane the very moment this is over." Jason promises. "Then we're taking a long trip to Italy."

"Promise?" Elizabeth whispered, hopeful for that to be true. "I can really use something to look forward to."

"The very second I get back, I'm taking you to Italy." Jason assured. "Sonny already approved my time off."

"Good to know." Elizabeth didn't care about Emily's words anymore. She and Jason are meant to be together...she knows it. "I miss you."

"I miss you too!" Jason smiled slightly, hearing the smile in her voice. "I'll be home soon. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: I know, I know. "Damn it, Emily, what are you thinking, right?" Don't you just love drama?**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Much appreciated...please keep 'em coming!**

**Till next time...**


	24. Chapter 24

Elizabeth woke up to the sound of the alarm on the side table, wondering why she even set it when she doesn't work at the diner anymore. Stretching her body to wake her muscles up, Elizabeth pushes off the covers and heads into the shower. For the first time in her life, Elizabeth doesn't have a schedule to abide by. She could do just about anything today and it wouldn't matter much. She could probably sleep in if she wanted to, but that just wasn't her.

So instead of lounging in bed like a lazy person, Elizabeth takes a long hot bath before getting dressed and walking downstairs. Her stomach demanded food and she was only too eager to oblige its needs. A part of her felt bad that she wasn't working at the diner anymore. Mostly because of the patrons, well those that haven't tried to control her life, and she was really going to miss being able to see everyone when they came in for their meals. Admittedly, she just might miss helping people with their everyday problems.

One thing she was sure to not miss is Courtney Matthews. Knowing that the next time she walks into that diner will be as a customer and not that woman's coworker puts a smile on her face. Never having to deal with the clumsy klutz is the highlight of her quitting the diner.

"Looks like its time to shop." Elizabeth says to herself as she looks through the cupboards. Maxie's last raid emptied out most of their junk food and beverages. "Listen to me...its like I live here."

With a sigh, she closes the cupboards and checks the fridge, making a mental note on what they need. Jason seriously had to get home soon, she won't be able to keep this place stocked with her limited resources. Grabbing her jacket after finishing her breakfast, Elizabeth pulled the door open to find Marco with his hand raised.

"Yes?" Elizabeth smirked, realizing he was about to knock.

"Got your mail." Marco held it out.

"Thanks." Elizabeth took her mail in her hands. "You didn't have to though."

"Least I could do." Marco shrugged, holding closing the door once she walked out of the penthouse. "Where to?"

"Um...Wyndham's?" Elizabeth suggested, walking over to the elevator. "I have some shopping to do."

"Johnny's downstairs already." Marco answered her wandering gaze. "He's getting the car ready."

"Oh, okay." Elizabeth smiled before sifting through her mail, stopping on one particular envelope. "Now freaking way."

"What is it?" Marco dared to ask as Elizabeth shoved the other envelopes into her purse and tore open the one in her hands.

Elizabeth looked it over and nearly jumped for joy. She seriously couldn't believe it. She sent her application a long time ago and they've finally gotten back to her. Staring at the page, this seriously couldn't have come at a better time. She must have read it fifteen times by the time they got to the lobby level and got off the elevator.

"Earth to Elizabeth." Marco snapped his fingers in front of her as she walked off the elevator. "What is it?"

"Its a letter from the Rochester Institute of Art & Design." Elizabeth's smile bright. "They've accepted me for attendance this fall!"

"That's amazing." Marco had to admit he liked seeing her so happy. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks." Elizabeth took a deep breath, greeting Johnny before getting into the car. This was the best news ever! "Take me to Kelly's."

Getting to the diner, Elizabeth was happy when she found Nikolas and Zander having breakfast. It took her a moment to compose herself when she spotted Emily and Robin to the side, but she wouldn't let them ruin this moment. Making her way over to the guys, Elizabeth couldn't help the huge smile on her face.

"Well someone looks happy today." Nikolas commented, eyeing her intently when she merely handed him the letter.

"What is it?" Zander questioned when Nikolas had an equally goofy smile on.

"This is amazing!" Nikolas tossed the letter to Zander before standing up and pulling Elizabeth into a huge warm embrace. "I knew you'd get accepted sooner or later! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks!" Elizabeth hugged him back before switching to Zander's arms.

"I'm so happy for you." Zander pulled away, kissing her cheek softly. "I knew you had it in you. Congrats!"

"I want to celebrate!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "How about I call up some people and we have a small party tonight at my studio?"

"Sounds great." Zander smirked. "Can we bring dates?"

"Sure!" Elizabeth threw her hands up. "I just want to have fun tonight!"

"Its good to see you happy Liz." Nikolas commented, pulling her in for another hug. "You really deserve it."

Emily watched as the three friends talked about what to bring to the their little party. A part of her ached inside, knowing that she would have been a part of that at one point in time. She would have been in the thick of it and they'd be going all out, occupying the entire ballroom at the Quartermaine estate. She'd be helping Elizabeth think of party games to keep the night fun and having fun as they shopped for the food and drinks.

"Forget them." Robin snapped her fingers in front of Emily's face. "You didn't do anything wrong Emily."

"I know." Emily tore her gaze from her former friends, looking at Robin. "It doesn't matter anyway. Can we get out of here?"

"Sure." Robin shook her head, tossing a couple bills on the table. "We're doing the right thing Em...you believe that don't you?"

"Uh-huh...sure." Emily grabbed her jacket before following Robin out the door. She was further saddened when Elizabeth didn't even glance her way at all.

Maxie, on the other hand, didn't refrain from glaring at Emily as she walked into the diner. Emily couldn't help but look through the windows at the group inside. She watched as Maxie read the letter and a huge smile brightened her face as she pulled Elizabeth into a huge hug, it was evident that Elizabeth was laughing and she was happy. With a sigh, Emily walked away, meeting up with Robin at the town car.

"Okay, well I have to head over to see Lila." Elizabeth stood up from the group. "I want to tell her about getting accepted."

"You do that and I'll handle shopping for the party." Maxie smirked, loving the idea of going shopping, it didn't matter what for. "You know me and junk food. I'm all over it!"

"Yeah...which reminds me, I have to go shopping to restock Jason's penthouse." Elizabeth laughed softly as she grabbed her stuff. "I'll see you all at my studio later."

Making a few calls to invite her other friends, Elizabeth couldn't wait for the party tonight. She made sure to call Steven, Carly, Skye, and even Brenda. She promised Lila that she'd give Brenda a chance and Elizabeth was always one to go by her word. Arriving at the Quartermaine estate, Elizabeth already had her guest list set and she couldn't wait to give Lila the great news. She wanted to tell her grams, but they weren't exactly on the best of terms, so she decided against it. On her way to the back terrace, Elizabeth completely ignored Emily and Robin, who were coincidentally sitting in the family room.

"Elizabeth, dear, this is a beautiful surprise." Lila greeted, hugging her when Elizabeth leant in. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I wanted to be the one to tell you that I've finally been accepted into an art school." Elizabeth smiled softly. "The Rochester Institute of Art & Design."

"Oh, my dear, that is wonderful news!" Lila boasted. "I could not be more proud of you. I always knew you could do it."

"Thanks." Elizabeth blushed slightly. "I'm having a party to celebrate and I wish you could come."

"Me too, but I will be there in spirit." Lila took Elizabeth's hand in hers. "I'm truly proud of you, my dear. I know you'll make a splendid artist, not that you aren't one already."

"I should get going, but I'm glad I got to tell you in person." Elizabeth kissed Lila's forehead before standing upright. "Thank you for everything, Lila."

"You're more than welcome." Lila assures. "You have fun tonight. Be young and enjoy yourself."

"Don't worry, I will." Elizabeth smirked, walking back into the house, bypassing the two on the couch.

"I think its time to take her down a notch." Robin commented, glaring at Elizabeth as she walked out the door.

"What do you mean?" Emily eyed her curiously. "How do you plan on doing that?"

"You still have her sister Sarah's number?" Robin smirked, a plan rolling around in her head. "I think she'll be a real big help in this."

Brenda seriously couldn't believe that these two were still at it. With a sigh, Brenda dialled a number that she didn't think she'd ever have to call. Not that she didn't like the person, she just never thought Robin would get this bad. After finishing up her conversation, Brenda decided to see if Maxie needed any help with the party. Might as well doing something productive while her best friend flies off the handle.

Elizabeth got to her studio and started cleaning the place up with Johnny's help. Marco had volunteered to help at first, but then he saw what had to be done and pushed Johnny in instead. Just as they cleared everything to the walls, leaving the studio pretty much bare, Elizabeth's cellphone rang.

"You are currently talking to the happiest woman alive." Elizabeth answered, smiling brightly. "Consider yourself lucky!"

"I know I am." Jason replied, glad to hear her in such a good mood. "What's going on?"

"You're never going to believe this!" Elizabeth said happily. "I've been accepted to attend the Rochester Institute of Art & Design! Can you believe it?"

"That's amazing." Jason agreed. "I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks!" Elizabeth plopped down on her couch. "I'm having a small party in my studio to celebrate. I really wish you could be here."

"I know." Jason shook his head. "Who's going to be there?"

"Carly, Skye, Nikolas, Zander, and Steven." Elizabeth went through her list. "Oh, and Brenda too."

"Brenda?" Jason questioned, confused by that. "You invited Brenda to your party?"

"I promised Lila I'd give her a chance." Elizabeth explained. "She's not really that bad once you minus out Robin."

"If you say so." Jason didn't like Brenda for his own reasons, but he knew she wasn't that bad. It was evident in her telling him about Robin's pregnancy. "Have fun tonight. I'll see you when I get home."

"Okay." Elizabeth took a deep breath. "See you."

Ending the call, Elizabeth tossed her cellphone onto her desk before looking around at her studio. Her friends will be there soon enough and then things will surely starting pumping. For now, Elizabeth just relaxed on her couch, letting the fact that she was just accepted into an art school sink in. Johnny and Marco were both glad to see her so happy. They both know how much Emily's betrayal was affecting her and they were glad to see her excited about something. Soon enough her friends were there and the music was blaring. It seemed like her day couldn't get any better, but as the sun set and the moon rose, a knock sounded at the door.

"Miss me?" Jason smirks, seeing her smile widened further, if that was at all possible.

"I can't believe you're here!" Elizabeth threw her arms around her boyfriend, completely oblivious to Sonny as he walks past them into the studio. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?"

"Figured I'd surprise you." Jason shrugged, pulling away slightly to stare into her eyes. "I missed you every second while I was down there."

"Same here." Elizabeth manages to get out before Jason's lips claimed hers. "I'm so glad you're home."

"Me too." Jason brushes her hair from her face with his fingers. "Believe me...me too."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Happy? I know I am! Welcome home to the men, game on to the Robin!<strong>

**Let me know what you think.**

**Don't mind me for digressing for a bit, but I was asked to write a Liason story for my friend's birthday and I really want to, I just need some ideas on what the story should be about.**

**Should I start from when he met her in the boxcar or some other time? Let me know. Thanks!**

**Oh, and thanks for the reviews! Hope you liked the update!**

**Till next time...**


	25. Chapter 25

The morning rays shone through the window as Elizabeth and Jason wake up to the other laying beside them. Too many nights of sleeping alone and waking up the same way had Jason and Elizabeth relishing in the moment. Jason raises his hand, brushing his fingers lightly against her cheek, needing the contact to know that this was real. That he was really home and not back in Puerto Rico. Elizabeth stares deep into his eyes as she leans into his touch. She truly missed this while he was out of town.

"Hi." he whispers, placing a soft kiss upon her lips.

"Hi." she whispers back, truly happier than she's been in a while.

Just as Elizabeth claims his lips with hers, the annoying piece of electronics starts ringing on the side table. She was truly hating that little thing. With a groan, Elizabeth reached over to pick it up. Jason couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up, she looked so damn cute when she didn't want to answer her phone.

"You answer that and I'll go make breakfast." Jason says softly, kissing her forehead before walking out of the bedroom.

With one final groan, Elizabeth presses the talk button before holding it to her ear.

"Hello, mother." Elizabeth greets the caller. "Let me guess, Sarah called you?"

"Yes, she did." Carol admitted, the disapproval clear in her tone. "What is this I'm hearing that you are in bed with the mob?"

"I'm currently in bed alone." Elizabeth said literally, knowing that wasn't what her mother meant. "Come check if you don't believe me."

"Don't take that tone with me." Carol stated. "What are you thinking? You are too old to be acting on in such childish manners!"

"Who would I be acting out for exactly?" Elizabeth countered. "You and dad haven't taken interest in my life for the last three years. Who would I be acting out for?"

"Elizabeth Imogene Webber, you will not talk to me that way." Carol was losing her patience. "Your father and I have discussed it and your college funds will be withheld until you grow out of this juvenile behavior and prove yourself mature enough to have the money."

"Who the hell says I want your money?" Elizabeth spat, knowing very well that she had been counting on that money to pay for her degree. "I'm done living by other people's rules so you can keep your money!"

"You and I both know that you need the money." Carol countered. "You won't accept money from your boyfriend, no matter how rich he is."

"I'd rather sell my soul before I give up my boyfriend to appease you and dad." Elizabeth stopped needing their acceptance and approval when she was sixteen. "I didn't need you when I almost died resulting in me having a heart transplant and I don't need either of you now. Goodbye, mother!"

Elizabeth ended the call before her mother could say much more. She really didn't care what her mother thought. Both her mother and father were nowhere to be seen after she nearly died and Elizabeth was done trying to get their affections. She went through the surgery, months of physical therapy, and life after surviving a heart transplant without them. If she didn't need them then, she doesn't need them now. She'll figure something out in regard to college. She's finally gotten accepted, nothing was going to stop her now.

"Mm, looks good." Elizabeth comments, walking into the kitchen. "The food does too."

"Cute." Jason leans down and kisses her softly. "Food's almost done."

"Okay." Elizabeth smiles as she walks over to the fridge. "I'll get the drinks."

Sonny is in his kitchen, so happy to be back in his little sanctuary, when his house phone rings. Walking over to the wall phone, Sonny quickly answers it, knowing that his wife and sons were still fast asleep. He gave Leticia the day off because he wanted to spend the whole day with his family. He missed them more than anything while he was in Puerto Rico.

"Corinthos." he answered.

"Sir, a Robin Scorpio is down here, she says that she's here to see you." Max, the new guard, spoke. "We're under strict orders from Ms. Webber that she's not to get past the lobby without prior approval."

"Bring her up." Sonny said plainly, hanging up the phone. He always knew Elizabeth was a smart woman.

"Bring who up?" his wife questioned from the kitchen doorway.

"Robin's here." Sonny admits, returning to his cooking. "I'm almost done with breakfast if you want to go keep her company when she gets here."

"Aw, you're too sweet." Carly smirked, kissing her husband. "Either you really love me or you really want her to stop chasing after Jason."

"Both." Sonny chuckled. "Nothing too extreme."

"Eh, we'll see." Carly shrugged, turning on her heels to walk into the living room.

Carly has been begging for Robin to make her way to her and now she's finally come. Admittedly, she's there to see Sonny, but Carly won't be choosy. She'll take what she can get and Robin in her home is good enough for Carly. Just as Carly took her stand, the door opened up and the new guard guided Robin into the penthouse.

"Thank you, Max." Carly smiled slightly. "You can return to your post now."

"Yes, ma'am." Max bowed slightly before walking back out of the penthouse.

"Carly." Robin says plainly.

"Little miss prefect." Carly countered, arching her eyebrow. "What do you want?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business." Robin crossed her arms over her chest. "Its between me and Sonny."

"Think again madam delusional." Carly smirked, glad that Robin was being obnoxious. "I'm Sonny's wife, Jason and Elizabeth's best friend...everything about your presence in this town is my business."

"That's what you think." Robin glared at Carly. "But then again, you think everyone's business is your own."

"At least I'm not the psychotic one." Carly countered, taking a step close to Robin. "Jason doesn't love you anymore, little girl. You mean as much to Jason as Edward Quartermaine. Which, in case you don't already know, is absolutely nothing!"

"That's your opinion." Robin shrugged. "I know what I mean to Jason. No one can understand it, it just is."

"Delusional much?" Carly scoffed. "Jason's with Elizabeth. You know, a real woman. Someone that knows what she's got while she's got it."

"She's just a kid." Robin really wanted to slap Carly, but knows that would do nothing in her favor where Sonny's concerned. "She's in over her head."

"You're confusing Elizabeth with yourself." Carly chuckled, seeing how truly pathetic Robin really is. "You can't handle a man like Jason. Fortunately for all of us, you blew your chance and will never get it back."

"Make no mistake, Carly, I will get Jason back." Robin stated, getting in Carly's personal space. "There's nothing you or anybody can do about it. Least of all, Elizabeth Webber."

"Back away from my mom!" Michael's voice shouted from the stairs, bounding his way to stand by Carly. "Got a death wish or something?"

"Mister man, it's okay." Carly put her hand on his shoulder. "Your mama's got this."

"If you threaten my mom, I'll make sure my dad makes you pay." Michael states before walking over to the door. "I'm going to Uncle Jason's."

"Don't take too long." Carly called to him. "Breakfast is almost ready."

"I won't." Michael glared at Robin. "I'm just gonna tell Uncles Jason that this witch threatened Aunt Lizzie."

With that Michael walked out the door and slammed it shut. Carly couldn't be more proud of her son if she tried. In that little ranting, he was able to shock Robin and make her feel nervous. Whatever he meant about Robin threatening Elizabeth, it was obvious that Robin didn't want Jason to know. Whatever made the brunette sweat was perfect in Carly's book.

"Hey, bud." Jason greeted Michael as he closed the door. "What's up?"

"Where's Aunt Lizzie?" Michael questioned, glancing around.

"Upstairs." Jason gestured to the stairs. "You okay?"

"Did she tell you about the park?" Michael plopped down on the club chair. "Someone threatened her. I think it was your ex-girlfriend."

"What do you mean threatened?" Jason looked at him intently.

"Aunt Lizzie said that the only way she would leave you is if she was dead." Michael explained. "The woman said that it could be arranged."

Jason had to stifle the threats that threatened to bubble out of him. Robin was seriously pushing it and Jason was almost to the end of his patience where she's concerned.

"Thank you for telling me." Jason smiled slightly. "You should get back to eat breakfast."

"I like Aunt Lizzie." Michael says carefully. "She doesn't talk to me like I'm a kid...you don't want to go back to that other lady. She's crazy."

"Don't worry." Jason chuckled, shaking his head. "Your Aunt Lizzie is the one for me."

"Good." Michael stood up and walked over to the door. "The other lady's ugly anyway."

Elizabeth is sitting in the room talking to her brother. She really loved her brother, but sometimes she just wanted to knock him in the head to stop making so much freaking sense. Couldn't he be wrong about something for once? With a sigh, she listened as he told her to tell their grandmother about getting accepted.

"If I promise to tell her, will you shut up?" Elizabeth countered, running her fingers through her hair.

"Pretty much." Steven laughed softly. "In case I haven't already said it, I'm proud of you, Blaze."

"Yeah, yeah, thanks." Elizabeth shook her head. "Have you found a place, yet?"

"Not yet." Steven admitted. "But I'm still looking."

"Okay, let me know when you find one." Elizabeth stood up and walked out of the bedroom. "You heard that they rescinded my college fund, right?"

"Yeah. Sarah is one to gloat." Steven grumbled, really wanting to knock their sister down a peg or two. "She's not along though. I heard her talking to Emily and Robin."

"Of course." Elizabeth groaned, walking over to sit with Jason. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Sure thing, Blaze." Steven smiled slightly. "Love you."

"You too." Elizabeth assured before ending the call. "I'll tell you my drama if you tell me yours."

"Why didn't you tell me Robin threatened you?" Jason eyed her intently.

"Because I knew it was an empty threat." Elizabeth shrugged. "I can handle Robin."

"You shouldn't have to." Jason sighed, pulling her to sit on his lap. "What's your drama?"

"My parents rescinded the college fund they put aside for me." Elizabeth admitted, watching the color in his eyes dim. "Sarah called them and made it seem that I was throwing my life away."

"I seriously wish she wasn't your sister." Jason said through gritted teeth, what he wouldn't give to strangle the blonde.

"It was your sister too." Elizabeth countered. "Apparently she and Robin joined forces with my sainted sister."

"I can't believe this." Jason was starting to see red. Robin is pushing things way too far and Jason was just about to snap.

Knock. Knock.

"Mail." Marco informed when he stuck his head in.

"Thanks, Marco." Elizabeth smiled slightly, getting up to get it before walking back to sit on Jason's lap. "Bills...oh, what's this."

Elizabeth tossed the bills onto the table before opening the envelope addressed to her. Reading it over, Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder if she had a fairy godmother or something. This was the answer to her problems and it just fell into her hands.

"What is it?" Jason questioned, noting the smile on her face.

"A scholarship." Elizabeth handed the letter to him. "Apparently its a working scholarship. Somehow they found out about me working for Jasper Jacks's gallery."

"I wonder how that happened." Jason looked over the letter. "This is amazing regardless. You deserve it."

"I don't know about that, but I'm thankful for it." Elizabeth tossed the letter on the table before straddling. "Looks like fate's on my side."

"Looks like it." Jason agreed, kissing her soundly. "Now, about that trip to Italy..."

Brenda knew that Robin would be upset about it if she found out, but she couldn't care less. Robin was pushing things too far. It was one thing to try to go after Jason, but it was another thing entirely to mess with Elizabeth's education. After talking Steven, she knew that it was the right thing to do. So she made the call and was glad that it went through so easily.

"Thank you for bringing it to my attention." Jasper Jacks thanked Brenda. "She's a good woman, she deserves this."

"So she's getting the scholarship?" Brenda questioned, happy that she and Jax were still friends.

"The letter was already sent out." Jasper assured. "I work fast, remember?"

"I remember." Brenda laughed softly. "Thanks for this Jax."

"It was my pleasure."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Hope you liked the update!**

**Time for me to sleep and dream of Liason! Ha, ha, ha**

**Till next time...**


	26. Chapter 26

Its late afternoon and Elizabeth has decided to take her brother's advice about telling their grandmother about her acceptance. It was something that her grandmother was a huge part of. She was the only person that stood by Elizabeth as she turned in application after application. Her grandmother believed in her art and Elizabeth knew that it was only right that she shared in the good news. Not only was she accepted but she's received a scholarship. Both things she hopes her grandmother will be proud of her for.

"I know where I'm going, but where are you going?" Elizabeth questioned, watching as Jason shrugged into his jacket. "Or do I not want to know?"

"I have a threat of my own to make." Jason says simply, securing his gun at the small of his back. "Dinner at Sonny's?"

"Um, sure." Elizabeth allows Jason to help her into her jacket before kissing him softly. "Dejavu, much?"

"Maybe a little." Jason chuckled, realizing that they both had people they needed to see again. "Take Johnny and Marco."

"But I thought that was only because you weren't here." Elizabeth eyed him intently. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No. I just want you safe." Jason assures, opening the door for her. "See you soon."

Elizabeth smiled slightly before walking to the elevator with Marco and Johnny as Jason walked over to Sonny's penthouse. As she rode the elevator down to the lobby, Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder if it will always be like this.

The way her heart races at the mere sight of him. The way she can't help but blush when he says something sweet or kisses her on her cheek. If she was being honest with herself, she'd really believe she's falling in love with him. A part of her still doesn't trust herself after what happened with Richard. Both Emily and her Gram's words echoing in her head.

At one point in time, she truly believed she was in love with Richard, but then it turned to hell and she just didn't know if she could trust herself like that again. The more time she spends with Jason, the more she's gaining that trust back, but she wasn't there yet and she was glad that Jason understood that. He always seems to understand her, even when she doesn't understand herself.

Getting to the car, Elizabeth got in and allowed Johnny and Marco to take her to her grandmother's house. Every part of her hoping that Sarah's not there when she gets there.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" Carly greets Jason as he walks into the penthouse.

"Need a word with Sonny." Jason says simply, eyeing her in a way that gets the message across.

"Sheesh." Carly walks over to the stairs. "Sometimes I think you cry business just to get me out of the room."

"Maybe." Jason smirks, chuckling when Carly glanced over her shoulder, glaring at him.

"What's up?" Sonny questioned when Carly was up the stairs.

"I'm handling Robin tonight." Jason informs his boss. "I'm giving my sister a little more leeway before I give her the same treatment."

"Okay." Sonny shakes his head. "Just don't go through with it until its absolutely necessary."

"Lets hope it doesn't come to that." Jason says through gritted teeth. "Commissioner's niece or not, I'm not liable for what happens if it does."

"Understood." Sonny assured. "Go handle it."

With a single nod, Jason walked out of the penthouse and rode the elevator down to this bike. Never, in all his years, did Jason ever think he'd have to make a threat like this one. It was their rule of business. Never go after families, women and children aren't to be touched, but Robin was pushing his limit. Women are just as dangerous as men and Jason won't risk Elizabeth's safety for anyone. A couple years ago, if someone asked him if Robin could kill anyone, he would have said no in a heartbeat. But now...he wasn't sure and he won't take that chance.

"You guys can wait out here." Elizabeth tells the guys before walking into her gram's house.

It seemed a little strange that the place was so quiet. Obviously Sarah wasn't home, but she knows her gram is and its a little too quiet even for Audrey. Calling out to her grandmother, Elizabeth walks from room to room, not finding her anywhere. Making her way into her grandfather's office, Elizabeth found her grandmother sitting behind the desk.

"Sorry, I knocked, but you didn't answer." Elizabeth apologized, closing the door behind her.

"That's okay." Audrey assures, looking a little pale. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually, I just wanted to let you know that I received an acceptance letter from the Rochester Institute of Art & Design." Elizabeth said carefully. "I even qualified for a scholarship."

"That's wonderful, Elizabeth." Audrey smiled slightly, standing from her spot behind the desk to hug her granddaughter. "I'm proud of you for keeping at it and not giving up."

"Really?" Elizabeth couldn't help the tears that started to form.

"Really." Audrey pulled away slightly. "I'm truly proud of you."

"Gram, are you okay?" Elizabeth eyed her intently. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine, I assure you." Audrey smiled, walking with her to the living room. "Look, I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Really? About what?" Elizabeth questioned, following behind.

"About your relationship with..." Audrey's head started to spin, unable to catch her bearings.

Elizabeth's heart nearly stopped when her gram collapsed right in front of her. She was in shock for a moment before she snapped out of it and tried to wake up Audrey. It couldn't be anything serious. Her grandmother would have told her if something was seriously wrong with her, wouldn't she? Her heart racing, Elizabeth tried to wake her up, to get her conscious again.

"JOHNNY! MARCO!" Elizabeth shouted. "HELP! PLEASE HELP ME!"

"What's going on?" Johnny questioned, bursting through the door.

"We have to get her to the hospital!" Elizabeth clung to her grandmother. "She just collapsed and she's not responding."

"Here, let me carry her." Marco walked over to pick up Audrey in his arms as Johnny helped Elizabeth out of the house.

Elizabeth got into the back seat with her grandmother as Johnny put the petal to the metal and headed for the hospital. Normally Marco drove, but Johnny was the best driver in a crisis and so he took the wheel this time. Elizabeth kept trying to get Audrey to wake up, but nothing was working.

Her heart was beating a million miles an hour with all the possible things that could be wrong with her grandmother. She had to stay focused. Pulling out her cellphone, Elizabeth called ahead to the hospital before calling her brother to meet them at the hospital. She could only pray at this point that there wasn't anything fatally wrong with her grandmother.

"You're not going to kill her, are you?" Brenda eyed Jason intently.

"No. I'm not going to kill her." Jason says plainly. "Now will you leave?"

"Yes." Brenda grabbed her jacket. "I just spoke to her so she should be home soon."

"Good." Jason handed Brenda her purse. "Thanks."

"No problem." Brenda assured, grabbing her keys from the desk. "I have to meet up with Jax anyway."

Jason waited for her to leave before turning out all the lights and taking his position on the club chair. Robin is going to get the message this time if he has to scare the life out of her to accomplish it. She should know better than anyone what happens when you make threats to people in his life.

When her life was threatened, Jason did everything he could to erase the threat from her life. He never thought that she'd become the threat to someone he cared about. The wait wasn't long before Robin came walking through the door and turning on the lights.

When her eyes landed on him, Jason merely aimed his gun at her, a cold distant look in his eyes. Robin froze in her spot, she didn't know what to do, think, or say at that point. She wanted to tell him to knock it off and stop bluffing, but the look in his eyes told her he was serious.

"You gonna kill me?" Robin asked once she found her voice.

"No." Jason stands up. "Not yet."

"What?" Robin arched her eyebrow, confused.

"Unlike you, I don't make idle threats." Jason's voice calmly stern. "So when I say this, you know I mean it. This is your first and last warning. Stop messing with Elizabeth's life."

"You won't kill me." Robin tries to sound confident in that. "Uncle Mac will know it was you."

"No he won't." Jason smirks his deadly smirk. "Your Uncle Mac would never believe that I'd kill you. No one would believe it...which makes this warning that much more real."

"How could you do this to me?" Robin's eyes started to fill with tears. "You can't honestly expect me to believe that she's the one for you!"

"I don't care what you believe." Jason glared at her. "Like it or not, she's the one for me."

"Do you love her?" Robin challenged, knowing that saying the 'L' word gave Jason pause. "Huh? Do you?"

"I'm standing here, threatening your life." Jason stated, gripping the gun in his hand. "Do I really need to say it?"

"Yes!" Robin exclaims. "You need to say it! I dare you to say it!"

"Fine." Jason stares her straight in the eye, his voice firm when he says, "I love her."

Robin would be lying if she said she wasn't completely shocked by the admission. Jason watched as the tears fell and she started to visibly vibrate. At one point in time, he would have done anything to take away the pain and make her smile. He would've done anything to stop her from crying and make her happy again, but not anymore.

Now he just wanted it to sink in that there was nothing left between them. He wanted her to grasp that he would do anything, even kill her, as long as Elizabeth was safe and happy. At the sound of his cellphone ringing, Jason walked past Robin and out the door, knowing that he made his warning and the next move was on her.

"Yeah?" Jason answered, straddling his bike, pausing for the caller to speak. "I'm on my way."

Elizabeth is sitting in the waiting area with Steven, Nikolas, and Zander. The two guys were with her brother when Elizabeth called him and they both decided to tag along so they could be there for her. She was a little upset that Steven knew there was something wrong with their grandmother and kept it from her. She couldn't be too angry because it had been Audrey's choice to keep it from Elizabeth and so she just had to accept it. Sitting down between Zander and Steven, she held tight to both their hands, praying that the doctors will come out and tell them what's going on already.

"No news is good news, right?" Elizabeth whispered, not really sure who she was talking to.

"Let's hope so." Steven gripped her hand soothingly. "We just have to be patient."

"Right." Elizabeth muttered. "Because I'm so good at that."

Chuckling in spite of the situation, Steven leant over and kissed her temple. "You and me both, Blaze."

"Elizabeth?" she heard her name being called, her solace coming into view when she looked at the elevators.

Releasing both the guys' hands, Elizabeth stood up and quickly walked into Jason's open arms. Secure in his strong arms, Elizabeth found the small piece of safety that she had been searching for. Jason didn't know all the facts, but he didn't care at the moment. He will hold her for as long as she wants, give her whatever strength he possessed, and just wait for her to talk to him because he knows she will. He doesn't know Audrey Hardy all that well, but she means a lot to Elizabeth, so he hopes the old woman will be okay for his girlfriend's sake. Elizabeth laid her head against his chest, hoping her grandmother will be okay, but preparing herself for the worst. After all, that's the only way she knows how to cope.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: Thanks for the reviews.**

**Not sure if Richard Lansing will come into play, we'll just have to wait and see. **

**As for why no "I love you" or "making love"...all in due time. They both know their it for each other, but they'll get to those milestones in due time. Just relax and enjoy the ride...I know I am.**

**Hope you liked the update.**

**(The Audrey twist originates from the mind of ROCkER)**

**Till next time...**


	27. Chapter 27

Its been two days and her grandmother is still in ICU unconscious. The doctors have explained it all and Elizabeth couldn't believe that her grandmother has been slowly getting worse for the last two years and she didn't know anything about it. She spent almost every day of the last two years with her grandmother and she had no idea she was oblivious to her grandmother's health declining. Running her hand through her hair, Elizabeth tries to fight off the fatigue that threatens to subdue her. She hasn't been able to really sleep in the last two days. She gets in a couple hours here and there, but she can never truly sleep.

"Hey." Jason whispers, kissing the top of her head. "Steven said he'll sit with her. You need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry." Elizabeth stares at her grandmother. "How did I now know? Why didn't I see it?"

"You can't blame yourself for this." Jason knelt down beside her. "Audrey kept it from you. It was her choice."

"I should have seen the signs." Elizabeth took a deep breath. "I don't know what I'm going to do when she's gone."

"Let's just take it one day at a time." Jason takes her hand in his. "Come on, you need to eat."

Elizabeth gave up the protest and allowed Jason to walk her out of the room. They stopped long enough for Elizabeth to hug her brother before getting on the elevator to head out. Jason knew that he couldn't do anything more than take care of her and he'll do it for as long as she lets him. The only time he is able to get her away from Audrey's bedside is for food, he's still trying to figure out a way to get her to sleep.

"Hey, come on in." Carly smiled slightly, feeling bad for Elizabeth. "Sonny's just about done with lunch."

Elizabeth granted Carly a small smile before walking over to the couch to sit down. Jason simply shook his head before walking over to Elizabeth and sitting down with her. Letting them be, Carly walked upstairs to tell her son to come down to eat. Morgan was already taking his nap and won't be up for couple hours. Opening the door to her son's room, Carly found him laying on his bed trying to sketch an image on a piece of paper.

"Mister man, its time to eat." Carly smiled slightly when her son looked up at her. "You into art now?"

"Aunt Lizzie likes it." Michael shrugged, standing up from his bed. "Just thought I'd try it."

"And..." Carly arched her eyebrow.

"Its okay." Michael admitted. "I'm not really good though."

"Its takes time to get good at something." Carly points out. "It took you a few practices to get good at baseball, right?"

"I guess." Michael walks over to her. "Maybe I can ask Aunt Lizzie for lessons."

"Um, you might want to hold of that, bud." Carly stopped her son. "Aunt Lizzie's grandmother's in the hospital and she's not doing too good."

Michael took that in for a moment before shaking his head. With a smile on his face, he walked down the stairs with his mother. Carly wondered what her son had planned, but knew better than to ask. He was a lot more like her than she was willing to admit. That included the planning, only he was slightly better than her at it.

"Aunt Lizzie, can I ask you something?" Michael questioned, plopping down on the couch.

"Sure." Elizabeth picked her head up from Jason's shoulder to look at Michael.

"I've been trying to learn how to draw, but I'm not really good." Michael admitted. "I was wondering if you could teach me."

Jason looked from his girlfriend to his godson, wondering what Michael was getting at. Looking at Elizabeth, he could see that she was really thinking about it. What he didn't know was that she was thinking about how amazing this was. For Michael to ask her to teach him how to do the one thing she's passionate about, it was amazingly sweet. Carly was about to tell her son that Elizabeth might not be able to do it when Elizabeth smiled and shook her head.

"I'd love to do that." Elizabeth assured, glad to have something to look forward to. "I have to go back to the hospital tonight, but I can come by in the morning."

"Okay." Michael leans over and hugs her. "I'm sorry about your grandma."

"Me too." Elizabeth hugs him back. "Thank you, Michael."

Zander and Nikolas are at Kelly's having lunch. They both have the day off and were just fuelling up before heading to the hospital. Neither of them were really close to Audrey, but she was always good to Elizabeth and that made her important in their book.

"Did you hear that Liz's parents are coming to town?" Zander asked Nikolas, continuing when Nikolas just arched his eyebrow. "Seriously, I heard Sarah talking to them."

"I don't get those people." Nikolas sighed, hoping he doesn't see either parent because he will forget all his princely training and sock them both. "Have you talked to Emily?"

"No." Zander shook his head. "I don't trust myself to see her right now."

"Yeah, me either." Nikolas agreed. "I can't believe she'd go against Elizabeth like this."

"No kidding." Zander wanted to knock some sense into the girl he loves. "Liz stood by her when she was dating Juan, but she can't do the same for Liz just because she's dating Jason."

"I don't care how justified Em thinks she is." Nikolas took a drink of his coffee. "You don't turn your back on the people that have always been there for you."

"Brenda says that her justification is Richard Lansing. Something about Elizabeth not being strong enough for the danger in Jason's life." Zander recalled his conversation with the brunette. "Personally, I think that's just an excuse. Emily always fears the day she's no longer important to Jason and that's why she's acting out."

"If she's not careful, that day will come sooner than she thinks." Nikolas tossed a couple bills onto the table. "I may not know Jason like she does, but I do know he's crazy protective over the women he's involved with."

"What Emily needs to grasp is that Elizabeth is safe with Jason." Zander agreed. "And if she doesn't get off her high horse, she'll lose them both, if she hasn't already."

Tears in her eyes, Emily watched as Zander and Nikolas walked out of the diner from her position by the stairs. She couldn't believe that they were against her too. Why couldn't they see the truth? It was right there! Elizabeth doesn't know what she's getting herself into. Robin was shot at because of Jason. She was arrested because of Jason and his job. Elizabeth didn't deserve that kind of life. Not to mention Jason, he doesn't deserve people talking about him anymore than they already are.

A lot of the residents of Port Charles can't stand that he's with Elizabeth. So many of them are making comments about him corrupting the innocent Elizabeth and Emily can't stand to hear it. Those two will never be happy in the long run. Not when so many people are against them being together. With a sigh, Emily gathers her things before leaving the diner. As Emily got into her car, she was pulled out of her thoughts by her cellphone ringing.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Hey, its Robin." the caller replied. "I just wanted you to know that I'm heading back to Paris."

"What?" Emily nearly shouted. "You're just giving up?"

"Mac gave me an ultimatum." Robin said plainly. "I'm just done. Thanks for the help, but I have a flight to catch."

"You can't just give up!" Emily exclaimed. "They're not good together! Please, you can't just give in!"

"Look, I left an envelope for you at your place." Robin sighed, running her hand through her hair. "If you still want to try and break them up, use what's in there. I have to go."

Before Emily could say much more the line went dead. She seriously couldn't believe that Robin just backed out like that. Not even Lucky wanted to help split them up anymore. Sarah and Lucky are apparently happy together and neither care about Elizabeth anymore. So she was the only one left to split up Jason and Elizabeth. Cursing the world, Emily drove home to see what Robin left for her. Hopefully it'll be the ticket to splitting them up for good.

"I'm sorry you have to go." Brenda says as Robin loads her things onto the counter.

"No you're not." Robin scoffed. "You're the one that told Mac everything."

"Doesn't mean I'm not sorry." Brenda sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "I just think you need more time away from Jason to realize you're better off without him."

"Save it for someone that believes you Brenda." Robin stated. "You just want Jason with Elizabeth since she's your new best friend."

"You're my best friend." Brenda corrected. "Just because I didn't agree with what you're doing, it doesn't mean I don't care about you. Its the only reason I told Mac."

"Do me a favor, stop caring about me." Robin takes off her shoes to go through the metal detector. "Just stay out of my life."

Brenda watched as Robin gathered her things and walked off without a glance back at her. She wanted to say she was hurt, but she wasn't. Brenda felt kind of liberated now that Robin was gone. She has spent the last three years helping Robin.

No matter how much she loved Robin, she will never be the 'yes' friend. Brenda had her own set of beliefs and morals and she will never compromise herself for anyone. That was why she told Jason about the baby. Why she helped Elizabeth out, why she let Jason threaten Robin, and why she told Mac everything that Robin's been doing since she got back to town. Robin was wrong and Brenda won't support that no matter how much she loved her best friend.

"Thanks for lunch Sonny." Elizabeth hugs her friend. "I really appreciate it."

"Anytime." Sonny assures. "I'll have your grandmother in my prayers."

"Thanks." Elizabeth took hold of Jason's hand. "We'll see you guys later."

Jason walked Elizabeth out of the penthouse to take her back to the hospital. He could see that spending time with Michael did her some good. As they drove back to the hospital, Elizabeth stared out the window. She couldn't help but wonder what it'll be like once her grandmother is gone. The doctors are certain that she's going to die. Her condition has been progressing rapidly and the only thing they could do for her now is to keep her comfortable. Her heart ached that she might not get to make things right with her grandmother.

"Hey." Jason took her hand in his. "What're you thinking about?"

"Random stuff." Elizabeth looked at him. "What if she dies and we never get to fix things between us?"

"You'll get your chance to fix things." Jason promises her. "I promise."

"I hope so." Elizabeth sighs, gripping his hand in hers. "My parents are coming back soon. Might be tomorrow or the next day."

"How do you feel about that?" Jason questions, glancing at her.

"Not sure." Elizabeth admits. "They didn't even bother to come back when I nearly died...I just don't know how to feel about them coming back now."

Jason wishes more than anything that he could keep away the people that hurt her the most, but he knows he can't. So instead of keeping them away, he'll just make sure that he's standing next to her against them. No matter what he has done, his parents would always be there for him. What he doesn't get is that Elizabeth has never done anything wrong, but her parents are never there unless it suits them. If Jason could have it his way, he'd ship them to some remote island with all kinds of diseases and wild animals. Luckily for her parents that it wasn't up to him.

"This just might work." Emily shook her head as she looked over the files on the flash drive. "A few tweaks and it'll be perfect. Hopefully it'll work because I don't have anything else."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Seriously, you all make writing that much more amazing!<strong>

**I was kind of nervous to write at first, I didn't think anyone would get my ideas, but I'm glad I was wrong. You're all truly the best!**

**I hope you liked the update and continue to tell me what you think. I want to hear it all. I want your ideas and thoughts, how you think it should go. Lay it on me.**

**ROCkER and I have started watching GH again because of the new possible pairing of Michael/Starr. Honestly, we're both looking forward to Todd and Blair coming to town, but mostly John McBain. ROCkER's looking forward to Todd confronting Sonny, but I'm looking forward to John confronting Sonny. Anyway, the reason for the little rant is that ROCkER is thinking about writing a Starr/Michael story. Let us know what you think about that. **

**We're going to share the page to bring you a combined effort of twists and turns in our stories. Hope you all continue to enjoy our writing and voice your opinions on it all.**

**Till next time...**


	28. Chapter 28

Elizabeth spent the morning teaching Michael the basics about sketching. He's a really quick learner and it didn't take much for him to grasp the lesson immediately. She was glad to be able to take her mind off everything for the few hours she spent teaching Michael. Now that she's back in the hospital, Elizabeth couldn't help but want a distraction. Jason is handling something for Sonny and she was left to sit by her grandmother, listening to the sound of her breathing and the soft beeping of her heart monitor.

"Hey, Blaze, you should get some fresh air." Steven says softly, kneeling down beside her. "Go on, Sarah wants to sit with her."

With a shrug, Elizabeth gets up from the chair to kiss her grandmother's forehead before walking out of the room. Johnny and Marco follow close behind as she makes her way up to the roof. As she stands up there, she wonders if there is a heaven. It would make this easier if there really was a heaven for those whose time on Earth has come to an end. The thought of her grandmother going up to meet with her grandfather, it gave her hope that maybe this would be for the best.

From what the doctors say, her grandmother has been suffering for the last two years as her body slowly gave into itself. It turns out that her trip she took for those two weeks wasn't to help a patient, she was the patient and she was going for treatment. As she looked back on the last two years, Elizabeth now knows why her grandmother kept it from her. She was still getting used to the heart that they had given her and she couldn't handle anything big stresses for a long time.

If she had learnt of her grandmother's deteriorating health, Elizabeth probably wouldn't have been able to handle it. Living with someone else's heart was about all the stress that she could handle and Elizabeth knows that she would have put her focus on her grandmother instead of her own health. Running her fingers through her hair, Elizabeth couldn't help the tears that formed in her eyes. It was just too much. The whole mess with Emily, her grandmother slowly passing away, her parents coming back...it was just all too much.

"Hey, its okay." she heard Maxie say as her best friend wrapped her arms around her. "I'm here. Don't be afraid to cry. Just let it out."

"She's dying." Elizabeth voices, clinging to Maxie. "She's dying and I don't know how to deal with it."

"We're all here for you." Maxie assures her, stroking her hair soothingly. "We won't let you go through this alone."

"Thank you." she whispers, taking a deep breath. "I don't know what I'd do without, Maxie."

"You'll never have to find out." Maxie promises, pulling away to wipe away Elizabeth's tears. "Unlike Emily, I'm a real friend. I'll never turn my back on you."

"Same here." Elizabeth assures.

"Uh, Maxie, they're looking for you downstairs." Georgie says nervously from the doorway. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry about your grandma."

"Thanks, Georgie." Elizabeth smiles slightly. "I appreciate that."

"You gonna be okay?" Maxie looks at Elizabeth intently. "I'm candy-stripping for another hour."

"I'll be fine." Elizabeth shakes her head. "Thanks for checking on me."

"What're friends for right?" Maxie smirked, nudging her softly. "Call me if you need to talk, kay?"

"Count on it." Elizabeth watches Maxie walk back inside with Georgie before turning to look out at the city. "All I want is one last chance to talk to Gram...please...please give me that much."

Jason is trying to finish up with his assignment when he gets a call that his grandmother would like to see him. Checking the time, he rushes over to the Quartermaine estate, hoping that he can make it quick so he can go back to work to finish up before he heads to Elizabeth. He knows that she's taking it hard because of the fight she had with her grandmother and he just wanted to be there for her.

"You wanted to see me?" Jason questions, walking over to his grandmother.

"Yes. How's Elizabeth holding up?" Lila questions, gesturing for him to sit.

"As well as she can." Jason shakes his head. "She's taking it pretty hard."

"That's understandable." Lila concedes, wishing she could do more for the young woman. "Will you let her know she can turn to us if she needs anything?"

"I will." Jason assures, taking her hand in his. "You'd tell me if your health was failing you, wouldn't you?"

"Of course, my dear." Lila assures her grandson. "But Elizabeth's heart is very delicate, Audrey only wanted to spare her the stress."

"I understand that." Jason admits. "I just wish she'd wake up to fix things with Elizabeth. I can't stand the thought of her dying and Elizabeth carrying the hurt with her forever."

"She'll get the chance to fix things." Lila gives his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Audrey is a fighter and she'd be damned if she left this world without one last conversation with her granddaughter."

"I hope so." Jason sighs, running his fingers through his hair. "I really hope so."

Elizabeth makes her way back into the hospital, her mind completely blank at this point. The fatigue was really getting to her, but she still couldn't seem to close her eyes long enough to sleep. She was about to make her way to her gram's bedside when she was pulled into one of the rooms meant for families that have a loved one in surgery. She's shocked for a moment, but quickly relaxes at the sight of Carly.

"Since Jason's working and you never eat lunch without him making you, I thought I'd step up." Carly says simply, gesturing for her to sit. "Sonny cooked it."

Laughing softly, Elizabeth sits down across from Carly. The guards positioning themselves outside the door as the two women start to eat. She wanted to argue the point, but even she knew that she couldn't win that argument. If not for Jason she probably wouldn't remember to eat. It was kind of nice to have people reminding her about the little things while she worries for her grandmother. As they finished eating, a knock sounded at the door and soon Zander and Nikolas are walking through.

"Dessert anyone?" Zander smirked, dropping the items on the table before hugging Elizabeth. "Got your favorite."

"Thanks." Elizabeth turns to hug Nikolas. "Have either of you seen Em?"

"No." Zander shook his head. "She doesn't even know about Audrey."

"How about we eat this before it melts?" Carly comments, taking their attention off of Emily, she could see Elizabeth tensing up a bit.

"Yeah." Elizabeth smiles slightly, walking over to sit down again. "I can go for a sugar rush right about now."

Elizabeth puts Emily out of her mind, knowing that there wasn't anything she could do for her former best friend. It was taking all the energy she had left just trying to be strong for her grandmother. She didn't have the energy or the strength to deal with Emily. So she accepted what is and accepted the comfort from the friends that are still there for her. It helped a little when she found out that Robin was leaving back to Paris. Brenda had called her up after Robin left and she'd be lying if that didn't lift some of the weight from her shoulders.

"What do you want?" Jason stares at his sister with a blank expression.

"Jason, I just want to talk." Emily says sincerely. "Please."

"I don't have time to talk to your right now." Jason walks over to get his coffee, regretting walking into the diner. He's finally finished with work and just wanted to get to the hospital.

"I'm still your sister and I still love you." Emily says pleadingly. "Can't you even pretend to care that I need to talk to you?"

"Look." Jason snaps. "If you bothered to ask, you'd know that I have a lot going on right now! Not everything surrounds your needs Emily. I have somewhere I need to be and that's not here talking to you."

Jason pays for the coffee and heads for the door, but his sister's voice stops him.

"Where do you need to be?" Emily counters. "With Elizabeth? Is she okay?"

"You'd know if you really cared. Yes, you're my sister, but that's slowly losing significance." Jason says plainly. "Everyone that matters to us, knows what's going on. That should tell you something."

With that, Jason walks out of the diner. He didn't have time to play nice with Emily, not when Elizabeth needed him by her side. If Emily really cared, she'd find a way to care about what he and Elizabeth wanted and not what she thinks is best for them. Putting his sister out of his mind, Jason gets to the hospital and makes his way to the conference room where Carly said they'd be.

"Hi." Jason says softly, wrapping his arms around Elizabeth.

"Hi." she whispers, laying her head against his chest. "I really needed this."

"Sorry I had to work." Jason sighs, kissing the top of her head. "I'm yours for the rest of the night."

"Good to know." Elizabeth nestles into him, both oblivious to the other three leaving the room. "I'm just so tired."

"Monica reserved a room for you if you want to use it." Jason pulls away slightly. "You really should get some rest."

"Will you stay with me?" Elizabeth eyes him intently.

"Always." Jason smiles slightly, kissing her softly. "Come on, lets get you to bed."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Hope you liked the update. Let me know what you thought and any suggestions you may have. I love hearing your opinions.**

**Till next time...**

**p.s. all stories will be finished, it just takes a while for me to come up with good content for the chapters.**


	29. Chapter 29

Elizabeth has finally gotten to sleep in Jason's arms. It took him talking nonstop for the last two hours for her to finally get some rest. Jason hasn't spoken that much in, well, he's never spoken that much. He can see that this whole situation is really getting to her and he really wants to help her. He doesn't really know what the right thing to do is in situations like this and he hopes that what he's doing is enough. As he strokes her hair softly, a knock sounds at the door, prompting him to gesture for Steven to come in.

"Finally asleep?" Steven voices, looking at his sister.

"Yeah." Jason shakes his head. "What's up?"

"She's awake." Steven leans against the wall. "Sarah's sitting with her right now."

"Damn." Jason sighs, glancing down at Elizabeth. "I have to wake her up now, don't I?"

"Not just yet." Steven understands his reluctance to wake her up. "Audrey actually wants to talk to you first."

"Me?" Jason eyes him intently. "Why?"

"Don't know." Steven admits, he's curious about that himself. "I'll stay with Blaze while you go see her."

Reluctantly getting out of bed, Jason kisses her forehead before walking out of the room. He's not entirely sure what this was about, but he owed it to Elizabeth to talk to her grandmother. So, after taking one last glance at Elizabeth, he walked the distance to the ICU. Sarah wasn't happy with being kicked out of Audrey's room, but Jason didn't particularly care. The blonde was just as annoying as Robin had been.

"You wanted to see me?" Jason voices, not really knowing what else to say as he stands by the bed.

"Yes." Audrey's voice is weak, but firm. "Please, sit. How's Elizabeth doing?"

"Elizabeth's asleep." Jason says as he sits in the chair. "She hasn't really been sleeping well since you were admitted."

"This is exactly why I kept it from her." Audrey sighs, knowing just how her granddaughter was reacting to the news. "I never wanted her to deal with this."

"She loves you." Jason shrugs. "There's really no way else that she'd take you dying."

"Touche." Audrey accepts that fact. "She's going to need you when I'm gone."

"She'll always have me." Jason eyes her intently. "I don't understand though...you didn't want me with her."

"I had my reasons for the way I treated her." Audrey takes in a deep shaky breath. "I need you to make me a promise."

"Depends on the promise."

"I need you to promise me that you will protect my granddaughter. From everyone and from herself." Audrey feels herself growing weaker, but she has to get it out. "She's going to need you when I'm gone. You're a good man, Jason Morgan. Be the man that my granddaughter deserves. Be someone she can rely on, someone she can trust, someone she can love."

"I promise to be everything she needs." Jason says solemnly. "If you're worried for her, don't be. I'll never let anything bad happen to her."

"Thank you." Audrey smiles slightly. "You can go wake her up now."

With a single nod, Jason walks out of the room. He wasn't expecting that, but he accepted it for what it was and went to wake up Elizabeth. She was a little confused at first, but when he told her that Audrey was awake, it clicked for her. He walked the distance with her before waiting outside the door as she sat with Audrey.

The moment Elizabeth's eyes landed on Audrey, tears welled up in them and it took all she had to just walk the distance to sit in the chair. Audrey could see the toll it has taken on Elizabeth and she really hated that it was hurting her so deeply.

"Have you been eating?" Audrey questions, seeing that she looked a little thinner than usual.

"They make sure I do." Elizabeth assures. "Between the ten people in my life...they all make sure I eat."

"Good, that's good." Audrey smiles slightly. "How're you holding up?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elizabeth counters, not really wanting to talk about herself. "I've been a lot stronger these last few months. Why did you keep this from me?"

"You're the strongest person I know, my dear." Audrey assures. "But your heart can only take so much...this was too big for you to handle."

"I deserved to know." Elizabeth says seriously. "You are the only true family I have left. I deserved to know that I was losing you."

"Yes, you did." Audrey took her hand in hers. "But you are still so fragile...I just knew I had to keep it from you for as long as I could."

"How am I supposed to say goodbye?" Elizabeth questions, gripping her hand tightly. "How do I say goodbye to the only mother I've ever known?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Audrey takes in a deep shaky breath, she can feel herself weakening. "I'm so sorry for how things have been lately. I never wanted to hurt you by pushing you away."

"Why did you?"

"I know it was tough love, but with my time being limited...I didn't have much choice." Audrey explains. "I knew you needed a push and I couldn't be more proud of how you handled it."

"So this was some kind of lesson?" Elizabeth eyes her intently. "Kicking me out...bringing up Richard...it was all just a lesson?"

"Lila and I have spoken in length about what's best for you." Audrey's eyes start to droop a little. "She knows Jason better than anyone, just like I know you, and we both decided that you'd be happiest together. I'm glad that we were right."

"You wanted me with Jason?" Elizabeth was seriously confused. "I don't understand."

"He's a really good man." Audrey admits. "He'll make you appreciate life and you'll teach him to see life through your eyes. Everything I've ever done, everything I've ever said, was in hopes that you will grow into the woman I know you can be. And you have."

"I don't want to say goodbye." Elizabeth's tears fall harder. "I don't want to lose you, but I know I'm going to."

"You'll be okay." Audrey promises. "I could never leave you if I wasn't sure you'd be happy again. Don't dwell on losing me for too long...I want you happy. I want to live instead of only surviving."

"I love you!" Elizabeth cries, laying her head down on their joined hands. "I promise I'll make you proud of me."

"I already am." Audrey assures, reaching her other hand to rest on Elizabeth's head soothingly. "I've always been proudest of you. I love you, dear child! You promise me something."

"Anything." Elizabeth says without hesitation.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, you go to Lila." Audrey whispers. "She's very wise and she'll help you understand things when you need clarity."

"I promise."

Elizabeth can feel her grandmother's pulse weakening beneath her touch, forcing her to look up at her grandmother and seeing that she was slipping away. Getting up, Elizabeth places a kiss on her forehead, knowing that her grandmother put DNR on her chart.

"Goodbye, gram." Elizabeth whispers, laying her forehead against hers. "I'll always love you!"

With her last breath, Audrey manages to say, "Goodbye."

As the monitors go off and the doctors rush into the room, Jason wraps his arms around her while they call the time of death. Elizabeth breaks down in his arms, falling to her knees as the tears fall harder. She was really gone. Her grandmother was just gone and now she had to go on living without her. Jason couldn't help the tears that fell from his eyes as he listened to her cries. Not knowing what else to do, Jason held tight to her. Giving her whatever support he could and just letting her cry it out.

"I can't be here." Elizabeth whispers, turning to look at Jason. "Take me home please."

"Okay." Jason helps her up, picking her up into his arms when he notices how weak she is. "Just rest. I'll take care of you."

Elizabeth doesn't have the energy to argue, she simply lays her head against his chest and closes her eyes. The days of no sleep coming back to bite her as she slips into a deep slumber. Jason forces his feet to move, to carry her out of the room.

"I'm taking her home." Jason tells Steven and the guards. "If you need us, you call me."

"Take care of her." Steven says, tears in his eyes. "Blaze likes to hide how she feels. Don't let her."

"I'll take care of her." Jason promises before carrying her onto the elevator.

Brenda was sitting in her bedroom at the Quartermaine estate, having moved in at Lila's request, and she couldn't believe what she was watching. This had Robin's stench all over it, only with a twist of Quartermaine. Every part of her wanted to knock some sense into Emily, but by this point, she was certain that Jason will do the honors. Everyone has tried to get through to Emily, no one succeeding. The fallout from this is on Emily now.

"Did you see it?" Brenda asked Lila when she walked into the living room.

"I saw." Lila confirms, saddened by the turn of events. "She has taken it too far."

"I know." Brenda sighed. "I just hope she's ready for what happens next."

"I doubt she will be." Lila sighs. "Audrey Hardy just passed away. Her grandson Steven just called to let me know."

"Oh my gosh." Brenda gasped. "Poor Elizabeth."

"Lord help Emily when Jason finds out what she's done." Lila shakes her head, imagining just what her grandson will do. "That young woman has been through so much...she doesn't deserve this atop it all."

"I don't understand why she's so adamant on keeping them apart." Brenda admits, pouring them some tea. "Now she's losing both of them forever and I highly doubt her reasons are really worth it."

"Only Emily knows her reasons for doing something like this." Lila accepts the cup of tea. "As family, all we can do is be there when it all falls apart."

With Elizabeth asleep upstairs, Jason walks across the hall to Sonny's penthouse. He got a call about what his sister has done and he was fed up with her childish attitude. He was done with her and it was time that she got a piece of his mind. Finding Carly and Sonny in the living room alone, Jason walked over to stand in front of them.

"Carly, I need a favor." Jason says seriously. "Elizabeth's asleep in our room and I don't want her alone. Can you go stay with her until I get back?"

"Where are you going?" Carly dares to ask.

"To see Emily." Jason says through gritted teeth. "Will you stay with her?"

"Of course." Carly says quickly, knowing that Jason wanted to get to Emily already. "What did she do?"

"Pick any news channel." Jason blurts out as he walks back to the door. "Its been on a loop all day!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews!<strong>

**Don't usually do this, but here's what you can look forward to in the next chapter. Emily's in for a world of anger from a few people in Elizabeth's life. Can you guess from who?**

**Can't wait to hear what you all thought of this update! For those of you just jumping into this fic, thanks for taking the time!**

**For those of you here from the start, you're awesome! **

**Till next time...**


	30. Chapter 30

_Are you listening?_  
><em>Hear me talk, Hear me sing.<em>  
><em>Open up the door,<em>  
><em>Is it less, is it more?<em>

The Scorpio house was currently in the middle of making dinner when Georgie happened to turn on the news. Immediately, Maxie's attention was captured at the mention of Elizabeth. Georgie wanted to turn it off, but Maxie slapped her hand away and turned the volume up.

"That bitch." Maxie states through gritted teeth. "Tell Mac I left."

"Maxie, please, I'm sure Jason is handling it." Georgie said pleadingly. "You promised Mac a family night."

"Mac will understand." Maxie said simply before storming out of the house in search of the person behind it all.

"Where's Maxie?" Mac questioned, walking into the living room.

"She…left." Georgie said carefully. "She had a good reason, I swear."

"What reason would that be?" Mac arched his eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest.

Georgie took the television off mute, causing Mac to turn around and look at it. He couldn't believe what was on the screen. He knew, better than most, what Elizabeth meant to Maxie and he could understand her need to defend her. Scratching his head, Mac walked off to his office to make a few calls. This wasn't going to happen. Not on his watch.

_When you tell me to beware,_  
><em>Are you here? Are you there?<em>  
><em>Is it something I should know?<em>  
><em>Easy come, Easy go.<em>

"You stupid vindictive bitch!" Maxie exclaimed, walking into the diner after she spotted Emily inside. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Leave me alone, Maxie." Emily states, drinking her coffee.

"To hell with that." Maxie spat, snatching the cup from Emily and putting it down on the next table. "I'm so sick of your pompous attitude! Who died and made you the relationship police?"

"Maxie, what's going on?" Skye questions, walking into the diner.

"Turn on the news." Maxie says plainly, glaring at Emily, who has guilt all over her face.

Elizabeth was sleeping soundly when she was startled awake by the sound of her cellphone. She seriously forgets she even has the thing sometimes. Rolling over onto her stomach, Elizabeth looks at the screen, thinking it's a call, but finding it's a text from Sarah.

"Turn on the news?" Elizabeth eyes the phone confusedly. "What?"

Tossing her phone on the side table, Elizabeth grabs the silk robe from the dresser before walking downstairs to the television. She was expecting to find an empty living room, but instead she finds Carly sitting on the couch watching the news.

"What is that?" Elizabeth manages to say when she sees pictures of herself flash on the television.

"Nothing." Carly fumbles for the remote, but is stopped by Elizabeth, who snatches the remote and turns up the volume. "You don't want to watch this."

"Don't!" Elizabeth snaps when Carly tries to take the remote again.

**_As the appeal for Richard Lansing, convicted of domestic violence and attempted murder in the first degree, goes underway, we take a look into the original case and its victim,_ the news reporter stated_, Elizabeth Imogene Webber's life in a nutshell. Stay tuned as we take you into the case and the victim's life after the conviction was made. Various people from the lives of the victim have been generous enough to speak with us and everything we've compiled thus far will come to you in length. So stay tuned._**

Elizabeth couldn't believe her eyes or her ears. Richard was granted an appeal and now her whole life is in the spotlight once again. Sitting with her eyes glued to the screen, she watched as the news reporter went into detail about the relationship she had with Richard. Every bruise, broken bone, all the way up to the dreadful night she almost lost her life.

_Nodding your head,_  
><em>Don't hear a word I said<em>  
><em>Can't communicate, when you wait<em>  
><em>Don't relate.<em>  
><em>I try to talk to you<em>  
><em>But you never even knew, so,<em>  
><em>What's it gonna be,<em>  
><em>Tell me can you hear me?<em>

Carly was no longer watching the screen, her attention was focused on Elizabeth who was turning paler by the second. She tried to snatch the remote, she even tried to unplug the television or even just turn it off, but Elizabeth forced her to stop. So there she sat, watching Elizabeth as she watched her whole life put on display for the entire town. Anyone who didn't know her predicament knows it now.

"This can't be happening." Elizabeth mutters, tears in her eyes as the family of the man, who's heart now resides in her chest, comes onto the screen. "This can't be happening."

"Elizabeth, please, turn it off." Carly practically begs, but Elizabeth can't hear her, she's too focused on the words being spoken. "Elizabeth!"

**"_We know Elizabeth from around town, she's always been this sweet child._" the woman spoke. _"Had I known that she would waste my son's heart by throwing her life away for a mob man, I highly doubt I would have given her my poor Eric's heart._"**

**"_Have you tried getting in touch with her since the accident?_" the news reporter questions. "_Tell her how you feel about her choices or ask her any questions?_"**

**"_We haven't._" the husband replies. "_We just assumed that she will take our son's heart and live a respectable life._"**

**_"We can only hope that she will see the light."_ the woman says sincerely. "_She was in a tragic relationship with that monstrosity of a man, Richard Lansing and we wouldn't want her to die because of her new relationship._"**

Skye's attention was frozen on the screen. This couldn't be real, this couldn't be happening. She looks at her sister and she can see the guilt in her eyes, but no remorse. How did it get this far? How could she allow things to get this out of hand with Emily? Where the hell are Monica and Alan that they can allow her to do this?

_I'm so sick of it,_  
><em>Your attention deficit<em>  
><em>Never listen, You never listen.<em>  
><em>I'm so sick of it,<em>  
><em>So I'm throwing on a fit<em>  
><em>Never listen, You never listen.<em>

"Hey! I asked you a question!" Maxie shouted in Emily's face. "What the hell is your problem?"

"She'll thank me once this is over." Emily states, standing up. "They aren't good for each other. Its better they realize that now than in the long run."

"You bitch!" Maxie spat. "This could damn well kill Elizabeth! Her heart can't take this crap! Did you even think about her when you pulled this shit out your ass?"

"You're just overreacting!" Emily snaps, anger in her eyes. "Elizabeth's stronger than you think!"

"God you're such an idiot!" Maxie's itching to slap her upside her head. "Elizabeth's heart wasn't completely healthy when it was put in her! She's not supposed to get overly emotional because it could send her into cardiac arrest you stupid bitch!"

"Maxie, why don't you go check on Elizabeth." Skye steps in. "If she finds out about this, atop of everything else, this could seriously hurt her."

"You are so lucky!" Maxie pushed Emily hard, making her stumble back a few steps. "If Elizabeth's health is compromised because of this, I will come after you! Mark my words, I'm far from done with you!"

As Maxie's walking out of the diner, Skye wanted to talk to Emily, but Jason walked in and he looked like he was ready to kill someone. She knew he'd never physically harm Emily, but the look in his eyes gave her pause. Jason glanced around at the other people, noting that some looked extremely shocked and that had him curious, but not enough to comment. That's when he heard the news on the television behind the counter. Holding the door open, Jason pointed out the door.

"Let's go." Jason says through gritted teeth to Emily. "Now."

_I scream your name,_  
><em>It always stays the same.<em>  
><em>I scream and shout,<em>  
><em>So what I'm gonna do now<em>  
><em>Is freak the freak out, hey!<em>  
><em>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,<em>  
><em>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh.<em>

"That's it!" Carly pulls Elizabeth up from the couch. "You look like you're going to keel over. We're going to the hospital."

"No." Elizabeth states, not moving another inch. "I won't go back there."

"Elizabeth, you're as white as a ghost and you're clearly not okay!" Carly exclaims, she doesn't really know what to do at this point. "Either I take you to the hospital willingly or I'll knock you out."

"No you won't." Elizabeth eyes her intently. "And I'm not going."

"Liz?" Maxie says carefully, walking into the penthouse, the guard closing the door behind her. "You should listen to Carly."

"Why?" Elizabeth counters. "Didn't you hear? I'm not worthy of my heart."

"Those people are full of shit!" Maxie states, walking over to her, framing her face in her hands. "You are worthy of that heart! You deserved it! If anything, I didn't deserve my heart!"

"Don't say that." Elizabeth sighs, shaking her head. "You're a good person Maxie."

"You're a better person than me." Maxie counters. "Now lets go to the hospital...you need to take care of yourself. If not for you, then for Audrey and everyone else that loves you."

"I don't need a doctor." Elizabeth pushes her hands away. "I'm fine."

"No, you aren't." Maxie snaps. "You know what, people say I'm selfish and they're right! I'm too selfish to lose you, so please let us take you to the doctor! You just lost Audrey...I won't lose you!"

"Fine." Elizabeth concedes. "Lets go."

_Patience running thin_  
><em>Running thin, come again<em>  
><em>Tell me what I get<em>  
><em>Opposite, opposite<em>  
><em>Show me what is real<em>  
><em>If it breaks does it heal<em>  
><em>Open up your ear<em>  
><em>Why you think that I'm here?<em>

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jason practically shouts. "You think this is a game?"

"He'll never get out on parole." Emily assures, knowing that was what he's mad about.

"You think I give a damn about Richard Lansing?" Jason scoffs, his anger at its peak. "Even if he does make it out of prison, he'll never live long enough to breathe a second of free air. No...he's not the problem here, Emily. You are!"

"If you would just listen..."

"To who? Robin? You?" Jason glares at her, keeping his distance. "You're my sister, that gives you the right to comment on my life. Nothing more, nothing less! I don't have to listen to you!"

"Jason, you and Elizabeth are bad for each other!" Emily shouts. "You don't belong together!"

"Who the hell are you to decide that?" Jason counters, arching his eyebrow. "Since when are you the expert on relationships?"

"You'll hurt each other in ways you never thought possible!" Emily tries to get through to him. "I know you and Elizabeth better than you know each other! You're not good together!"

"The only one hurting anyone here, Emily, is you!" Jason states, wishing she'd just get it, but knowing she wouldn't. "Me and Elizabeth are going to be together. We are happy. And nothing you do or say will change that. This little stunt of yours will have no affect on us being together."

"You have to understand." Emily cries, tears falling hard. "You have to stop before its too late."

"You're never gonna learn." Jason sighs, pulling out his cellphone when it starts to ring. "Yeah?"

Jason's body turns rigid as he listens to Sonny on the phone. If he wasn't dead set against having to buy a new phone again, Jason would have smashed his cellphone to pieces in that moment. The anger in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by Emily and she knew that something was terribly wrong. Jason told Sonny he's on his way before ending the call and looking at Emily.

"I'm only going to say this once." Jason says in a deadly cold tone. "From this day forward, you're not my sister. You are nothing to me! Stay away from me and stay away from Elizabeth. Don't make me tell you again!"

"Jason, please!" Emily begs as he's walking away. "I love you and Elizabeth...I just want what's best for you and this isn't it!"

"Elizabeth's in the hospital because of this stunt you pulled." Jason concedes, turning to watch her reaction when he asks, "Did you even know that she just lost Audrey today?"

"What?" Emily gasped.

"Yeah." Jason states. "Audrey died not even six hours ago. You'd have known that if you loved either of us like you're claiming. Just do us all a favor and pretend like you never met us!"

_Keep me in the dark_  
><em>Are you even thinking of me?<em>  
><em>Is someone else above me<em>  
><em>Gotta know, gotta know<em>  
><em>What am I gonna do?<em>  
><em>Cause I can't get through to you<em>  
><em>So what's it gonna be<em>  
><em>Tell me can you hear me?<em>

"How is she doc?" Carly asks the doctor.

"Her heart is feeling a lot of strain at the moment, but I'm confident that she'll be just fine." Dr. Davidson informs. "Just keep her calm and relaxed so the medication can do its job."

"She fainted on the way over here." Maxie says, holding onto Elizabeth's hand. "Isn't that a bad sign?"

"She's just been under a lot of emotional stress." Dr. Davidson assures. "This is normal for her. We're going to keep her overnight for observation and if she's back to normal tomorrow, we'll discharge her."

"Thanks, doctor." Maxie smiles slightly, turning her attention to Elizabeth. "You hear that...you're gonna be just fine. Just rest."

As the doctor walks out of the room, Carly and Maxie sit by Elizabeth's bed, Sonny in the corner. She's been out cold since they brought her back from the tests they ran and that was what's best for her right now. Carly and Maxie both wanted to strangle Emily, but they didn't have the strength to leave Elizabeth at this point. It was bad enough that Elizabeth lost Audrey and her parents would be here any day now...for Emily to add to the stress...it was just too much for Elizabeth to handle right now.

"How is she?" Jason voices from the doorway, causing all three of them to look at him.

"The doctor says she'll be fine by morning." Carly says as she walks over to him. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have been watching it in your penthouse."

"Its fine. Emily's the one to blame for this." Jason states, his eyes never leaving Elizabeth. "Can you guys just go?"

"Sure." Carly shakes her head. "Call us if you need anything?"

"Um, have you called Steven?" Jason questions. "He should know she's here."

"I'll do it." Maxie volunteers as she stands up and walks over to the door.

Sonny and Carly walk out with Maxie, closing the door behind them. Once he hears the door click shut, Jason walks over to sit down beside Elizabeth, his heart aching as he looks her over. He never wants to see her like this, hooked up to so many machines. He couldn't believe that out of everyone in Port Charles, this is Emily's fault. It was just too much. He's tried so many times to get through to her and nothing worked. He's even gone as far as calling Monica, he should have known that would never work. Now he's just done. He's done trying. He's just done with her.

_I'm so sick of it,_  
><em>Your attention deficit<em>  
><em>Never listen, You never listen.<em>  
><em>I'm so sick of it,<em>  
><em>So I'll throw another fit<em>  
><em>Never listen, You never listen.<em>

_I scream your name,_  
><em>It always stays the same.<em>  
><em>I scream and shout,<em>  
><em>So what I'm gonna do now<em>  
><em>Is freak the freak out, Hey!<em>  
><em>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,<em>  
><em>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh ohhhhhh...<em>

"How is she?" Mac asks, pulling Maxie into his arms.

"She'll be okay." Maxie sighs. "Audrey passed away tonight and she's just too stressed out."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Mac walks with her to sit on the couch. "For what its worth, I called in a few favors and got the footage pulled. They're not running it anymore."

"The damage's already done." Maxie lays her head on his shoulder. "I'm so angry with Emily for being so stupid, but I really just want to help Elizabeth."

"You are. You're friendship is enough." Mac assures, kissing her forehead. "Tomorrow, I'm going to work on keeping that mongrel behind bars. He doesn't deserve to be free."

"You can do that?" Maxie lifts her head to look at him. "You can keep him in prison?"

"You bet I can." Mac smirked, wiping away Maxie's tears. "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of everything."

"Thanks dad." Maxie lays her head on his shoulder. "You're truly the best."

_Easy come, easy go_  
><em>Easy come, easy go<em>

"I won't let anyone hurt you." Jason vows, holding onto Elizabeth hand, placing a kiss atop it. "Family or not...no one gets a free pass when it comes to you. No one."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. Me and Rocker's internet was down these last couple days.<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews! Truly appreciate them...keep 'em coming.**

**Hope you liked the review!**

**Till next time...**


	31. Chapter 31

Late into the night, Elizabeth can feel the cold around her, but it doesn't really bother her all that much. As her eyes flutter open, the night's events come to mind and she wants to just fall back into a slumber, only her mind had a different plan. Taking a deep breath, she shifts slightly to where she's sitting up and looking around. She's in the hospital, she remembers Maxie talking her into going there, not that she really wanted to be there right then.

She was about to get out of bed when Jason came into view. He was positioned in a somewhat awkward position and that brought a slight smile to her face. The fact that he stayed with her, sleeping on that uncomfortable recliner, Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at that. She watched him for a moment, the worry he was feeling is portrayed clearly on his face. His eyebrows are scrunched and his face was set firmly. Knowing that he wouldn't mind, she gave his hand a soft jerk to wake him up.

"Hi." she says softly as he yawns and sits up.

"Hi." he smiles slightly, getting up to sit on the bed, brushing the back of his fingers against her cheek. "How're you feeling?"

"A little overwhelmed." Elizabeth admitted, sitting up a little more. "Did you see the footage?"

"Yeah." Jason sighs, not really wanting to remember it. "I wish you didn't."

"I can't believe they granted him an appeal." Elizabeth really didn't understand that.

"I need to tell you something." Jason takes a deep breath. "Emily was behind it."

"What?" Elizabeth eyes him intently. "Emily?"

"Yeah." Jason takes both her hands in his as it sinks in. "I'm sorry."

"I just...I..." Elizabeth shakes her head, unable to process that. "I give up."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't handle this." Elizabeth amends. "I don't want to think about it...any of it."

"Okay." Jason concedes. "The doctor says that if your vitals stay strong by morning, you'll be discharged."

"Good." Elizabeth relaxes into the bed. "I can't stand being here."

"I know." Jason strokes her hand with his thumb. "I hate this place too."

Steven locked up his place as soon as Maxie called and headed to the hospital. He was in the middle of handling his grandmother's affairs and getting off the phone with his parents when he got the call. Rushing to the hospital once he settled most of the mess in the office, Steven found his sister with her boyfriend. Though he didn't really think anyone was good enough for his baby sister, Jason Morgan was slowly getting to the point of approval. Knocking softly, Steven smiled when his sister looked up at him.

"Hey." Steven said softly. "How you feeling, Blaze?"

"I'm okay." Elizabeth assures, noting that her brother looked like a mess. "You didn't have to come so late."

"I have to take care of some things." Jason says as he stands up. "Can you stay with her till I get back?"

"Sure." Steven shrugs, plopping down on the chair.

"Where you going?" Elizabeth questions, a little alarmed.

"Don't worry about it." Jason leans over and kisses her softly. "I'll be back soon."

"Okay." Elizabeth concedes. "Be safe."

"Always." Jason promises, kissing her forehead before walking out of the room.

Elizabeth watches Jason leave, wondering what he was up to, but not voicing it. As she lays there, a million thoughts are flooding her mind. Richard's appeal hearing, Emily's misguided stunt, her parents, losing her grandmother...taking a deep breath, Elizabeth forced her thoughts to stop.

"Want a bright side?" Steven asks, having watched the news report.

"Sure." Elizabeth sighs, looking at him.

"Jeff and Carol aren't coming back to town." Steven says carefully. "I just got off the phone with them and they've decided not to come."

"What?" Elizabeth eyes him intently. "Why?"

"They found out that they weren't left anything." Steven shrugged, disgusted with their parents. "And they can't contest the will because it was filed ever since grandpa died."

"I wish I could say I'm surprised." Elizabeth shook her head. "But I'm not. They're greedy, heartless people."

"At least you won't have to deal with them." Steven points out. "Lord knows you don't need the stress."

"Truer words never spoken." Elizabeth lays back. "Have you started planning her memorial?"

"Its handled." Steven assures. "You just focus on you. I can't lose you too, Blaze."

"You won't lose me." Elizabeth smiles slightly. "I promise."

Jason is driving to the penthouse, he wants to fix the place up a bit before he takes her home in the morning. There was something else he wanted to do, but he needed help. After calling to make sure they're awake, Jason walked over to Sonny's penthouse first when he gets to their floor.

"Hey, what's up?" Carly questions when he walks through the door.

"I need your help with something." Jason says carefully. "But don't go overboard."

"Hmm, sounds interesting." Carly smirks. "I'm listening."

After Jason laid it out for Carly, he walked over to his penthouse to get Elizabeth a change of clothes and some real food. Stocking up on the things he needed to make her stay at the hospital less of a hospital stay, he locked the place up and headed back to her bedside. When he got back to the hospital, he found Elizabeth and Steven laughing, which made him smile. He doesn't care how it happens, he's always happy to see her in a good mood. When his presence became known, Steven said his goodbyes, leaving them alone.

"Where did you go?" Elizabeth asks once the door closes.

"Home." Jason says simply, sitting down beside her. "Brought you some stuff to help you relax."

"My sketch set?" Elizabeth questions as he sets it on her lap. "And real food...aw...you're just the sweetest boyfriend ever."

"I try." Jason smirks, setting the bag down on the floor. "So just breathe and sketch."

"What will you do?" Elizabeth counters, flipping open the sketch book.

Pulling out a guidebook, Jason laughs at her expression. "I come prepared." he says simply as he sits on the chair. "Now, relax."

"When did you get so bossy?" Elizabeth teases, arching her eyebrow.

"Since now." Jason counters. "Get used to it."

"We'll see." Elizabeth say simply before focusing on her sketch. "I can be just as bossy."

By morning, Elizabeth was rested and her vitals were back to normal, making the incident as if it never happened. Jason couldn't wait to get her out of the hospital because he knows she hates it as much as he does. As they're walking out of the hospital, a sad faced Emily stands by the nurses' station. She moves to try and talk to them, but thinks better of it and stands frozen. Elizabeth doesn't look at her. She just focuses on what waits for her once she's out of the hospital. Being home with Jason and a life without her grandmother.

"Oh my god!" Elizabeth exclaims, looking around at the completely transformed penthouse. "What happened?"

"Carly." Jason groans, cursing himself for thinking she'd keep it low key. "I asked Carly to put something together for when I brought you home. She wasn't supposed to make it like this."

"Its...its okay." Elizabeth shakes her head, looking around at the rose pedals and flameless candles. "You didn't have to do anything though."

"I know." Jason pulls out her chair to sit at the new dining table. "I wanted to."

"Well, since you put it that way..." Elizabeth laughs softly. "Thank you. Its beautiful."

As they sat down to eat, they allowed the comfortable silence to fall over them. Its easiest between them when they're alone. They didn't need words to fill the space, being there together is always enough. Jason never thought he'd find himself in a relationship again. Not after the whole mess with Robin and he was happy to find that he was wrong. He was happy that he opened his heart and gave Elizabeth a real chance because he couldn't imagine his life without her at this point. She was just too important, a large part of him, and he doesn't want to think of a time without her.

"Would you stop pacing?" Sonny asks his wife. "Why are you so nervous?"

"Just because." Carly sighs, continuing to pace the floor. "This is huge! I just hope he doesn't screw it up."

"Who doesn't screw what up?" Sonny eyes her intently. "What are you talking about?"

"Seriously?" Carly rolls her eyes. "Just hush, you'll find out soon enough."

Jason pulls her into his arms as the slow song comes on and Elizabeth couldn't believe how romantic he's being. As they dance, holding each other close, Elizabeth couldn't feel any pain. The heartache over losing her grandmother and Emily, in different ways, just wasn't burning through her in that moment. All she could think about was her boyfriend and his arms around her. Just as the songs about to come to an end, Jason pulls away to stare into her eyes.

"Will you marry me?" Jason asks softly, smirking at the shock in her eyes.

"Repeat that." Elizabeth eyes him intently. "Will I what you?"

"Will...you..." Jason pulls her closer. "marry...me?"

"You want to get married?" Elizabeth questions, clearly surprised. "To me?"

"Am I speaking a different language?" Jason arches his eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure that's what I said."

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth searches his eyes for clarity. "Maybe this is just because of everything that's going on...Jason, I don't need you to..."

"This isn't because of what's going on." Jason assures. "I can't imagine my life without you. I want to marry you. I want to be your husband and for you to be my wife."

"Really?"

"Really." Jason smirks. "I love you, Elizabeth Imogene Webber...so will you marry me?"

"Yes." Elizabeth shakes her head. "Yes, I'll marry you."

"Good answer." Jason claims her lips for a moment before pulling out the ring from his pocket. "May I?"

"Yes." Elizabeth's breath is caught in her throat as he slides the ring into place and places a kiss atop it. "We're really doing this."

"We're really doing this." Jason assures, pulling her back into his arms. "You're my forever."

"You're mine too." Elizabeth vows, taking a deep breathe in. "I love you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank you a million times for your reviews!<strong>

**Readers/Reviewers like _sashahailee_ make writing truly worth it! I'm glad you all continue to enjoy this fic as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**Life's hectic right now, so updates are a little slow. I just lost a couple family members and so its hard to come up with stuff to write. I'm trying though, so just bear with me. Thanks.**

**I hope you liked this review.**

**Till next time...**


	32. Chapter 32

The day has come for Audrey's memorial and Elizabeth finds herself walking through her grandmother's home. Flowers from friends and coworkers alike are all over the place. Her heart aches as she walks through the house, looking at pictures in frames, wondering what life will be like now. Jason is outback seating the guests and helping Steven greet people. She knows he hates that, but he's doing it anyway and she appreciated it more than she could ever explain.

Sarah and Lucky are what they are. They're already outside along with everyone else, but Elizabeth couldn't bring herself to go outside just yet. As she walking through the living room, a certain picture captures her attention. Its the one of her, Audrey, and her grandfather. They were happy and smiling. The two people that were more like parents to her than Jeff and Carol ever were are now gone. It wasn't fair, but it is what it is and she'll accept that.

"Hey." her friend's voice tears through her thoughts. "Its about to start."

"Okay." Elizabeth turns to look at Maxie. "Thanks for coming."

"No place I'd rather be." Maxie assures, walking over and hugging her. "How're you holding up?"

"Not that good, but I'll be okay." Elizabeth assures. "Jason asked me to marry him."

"Seriously?" Maxie snatched up her left hand and smiled brightly. "That's amazing! Congrats."

"Thanks." Elizabeth smiled in spite of herself. "Its something to look forward to."

"You're telling me." Maxie linked arms with her, guiding her to the back door. "How about we start planning it tomorrow?"

"Sounds good." Elizabeth agrees. "Now to get through this."

"You'll be okay." Maxie assures, walking her to her seat. "Just remember to breathe."

"Okay." Elizabeth laughed softly. "I will."

Jason takes her hand once she sits down beside him. She accepts his strength as she sits there while the priest begins the sermon. The tears find their way to her eyes as the memorial goes on. She listens to the priest as he prays. She listens as people go up to say something nice about her grandmother, but she remains seated. She couldn't handle it. Going up there and talking about her grandmother. Steven does and she appreciates him taking her place in the line up. Her heart just wasn't strong enough for that.

"I need a break." Elizabeth whispers to Jason. "Come with me?"

"Sure." Jason stands up, taking her hand and walking with her into the house. "You okay?"

"I just needed a breather." Elizabeth admits, taking a deep breath in as she sits on the couch. "Its harder than I thought it'd be."

"I know." Jason gets her a glass of water from the wet bar. "Just take your time."

"The only reason I'm sitting through this is so it can sink in that she's really gone." Elizabeth sighs, taking a drink of water. "Its all a little overwhelming."

"No one would blame you if you ducked out now." Jason kneels in front of her. "We need to keep your health in mind. If you're done, I'll take you home."

"Thank you, but no." Elizabeth shakes her head. "I can handle this."

"Are you sure?" Jason strokes her cheek with his thumb as he caresses her cheek. "We'd both rather not have you in the hospital again."

"I'm fine, I promise." Elizabeth kissed him softly. "I just needed a break."

"Okay." Jason sits next to her, pulling her into his arms. "You know she loved you."

"I know." Elizabeth lays her head against his chest. "Its just hard because I keep imagining everything she won't be here for. Our wedding for one...the birth of our first child. There's a lot she'll miss."

"I know its hard, but try not to think about it." Jason strokes her hair soothingly. "Ready to go back out?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth shakes her head. "I love you!"

"I love you!" Jason kisses her softly before hugging her close. "Come on."

As the memorial came to an end, people came up to Elizabeth giving their condolences. Jason stood by her through it all, knowing that it was even more overwhelming for Elizabeth with so many people coming up to her. After the day was out, Elizabeth sat in Kelly's with her circle of friends and family. Jason held her close as they talked and laughed, just enjoying some down time with friends and family. When they finally got home, Jason and Elizabeth curled up together on the bed, just holding each other.

"Maxie's gearing up to plan the wedding already." Elizabeth admits, taking a deep breath. "She might go overboard if we're not careful."

"I want you to have the wedding of your dreams." Jason says softly. "If you want something big, then do it. Its your wedding, I'm sure Maxie will do what you want."

"Are we talking about the same Maxie Jones?" Elizabeth eyed him intently. "I'm just going to have to be there every step of the way."

"As long as you don't stress yourself out." Jason counters. "You've been under a lot of it lately and I don't want you adding any more."

"Contrary to how I've been lately, I'm stronger than I've ever been." Elizabeth assures. "You don't have to worry about me so much."

"Yes, I do." Jason sighs, placing a kiss on her forehead. "You're still under a lot of stress. I know that what's going on with Em is still bothering you."

"Do we really have to talk about it?" Elizabeth really wanted to avoid anything dealing with her ex-best friend.

"If we're going to get you to stop stressing, yes...we need to talk about it." Jason wasn't any happier about talking about her, but it was necessary. "Talk to me."

"I honestly don't know how to feel about it." Elizabeth sighs, shutting her eyes tightly. "We were the best of friends and now Maxie has taken her place while Emily's just completely against me."

"She's not against you...she's just against us being together."

"Same thing." Elizabeth countered. "Being with you is what I want...which means she's against what I want."

"I wish I could fix things with the two of you." Jason admits. "I hate what this is doing to you."

"Emily chose to do what she did." Elizabeth opens her eyes to look at him. "I choose to be with you. I won't give you up for her."

"Same here." Jason smiled slightly. "I kind of pushed her out of my life."

"You what?"

"I wasn't intending to, believe me, it was the last thing I wanted." Jason sighed, running his hand down his face. "She just wouldn't give up and I couldn't take it anymore."

"I understand." Elizabeth nestled into him. "I just wish she'd see how much this was hurting you."

"And you." Jason adds. "Skye's trying to talk Monica and Alan into sending Emily to see Dr. Collins."

"The shrink?"

"Yeah...the shrink." Jason wasn't too happy with being sent to him, but it might help her. "Skye seems to think that there's more going on than her wanting us apart."

"If there is something wrong with her, I hope Dr. Collins can help." Elizabeth closed her eyes. "Can we sleep now?"

"Sure." Jason laughed softly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Maxie was getting dinner for herself since she has moved into Elizabeth's studio. Mac didn't approve until Jason stationed a rotation of guards at her door. Now that she's been living on her own, Maxie felt more content with her life. She met a guy a few days ago and she was really starting to like him. Even though she was in a good mood, she couldn't help but rub Emily's face in her misfortune.

"Go away, Maxie." Emily sighs, really growing to hate the woman.

"Funny, I don't recall you being at Audrey's memorial." Maxie ignored her demand. "How does it feel to be on the outside, Emily?"

"They'll forgive me once its all said and done." Emily stated. "Stop acting like you're going to be around forever."

"Oh really?" Maxie scoffed. "So you know that Jason and Elizabeth are getting married, huh?"

"You're lying." Emily stood up, anger swallowing her whole. "They're not ready for marriage and definitely not to each other."

"Keep telling yourself that madam delusional." Maxie smirked, her grip on her dinner tightening. "We'll see who's right and who's insane soon enough. I'd get used to being on the outside if I were you...its where you'll be staying."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I know its not that long, but I hope you liked the update.<strong>

**I really appreciate the reviews and condolences. **

**sashahailee, I really do appreciate and enjoy your reviews.**

**Till next time...**


	33. Chapter 33

Waking up in the early hours of the morning, Elizabeth had tears in her eyes. Her breathing was shallow and she felt like she was about to fall apart right there. Sitting up, she looked to the man beside her and a small smile touched her lips. It was going to take her some time to get over losing her grandmother and she knew that this wasn't the last time she'd wake up crying. She remembers doing that when her puppy was run over.

Pulling herself out of bed, not wanting to wake her fiance, Elizabeth slides into her robe and makes her way downstairs. A cup of hot cocoa will surely calm her nerves long enough to get back to sleep for a few more hours. She reached the bottom step when her cellphone started ringing on the desk. She had forgotten that she left it there and rushed to answer it before it woke up Jason.

"Yeah?" she answers, making her way to the kitchen.

"Hey, Blaze." her brother replies. "Up for some cocoa?"

"That predictable?" Elizabeth countered, opening up the fridge for the milk. "I'm okay."

"Sure you are." Steven poured himself a cup of coffee. "Do me a favor?"

"What now?"

"Go wake up the fiance and have him help you through this." Steven said seriously. "You know I'd do it, but I'm not there."

"I'm fine, Steven." Elizabeth assures. "All I need is the hot cocoa and I'll be okay."

"Have we met before?" Steven counters. "Go wake him up."

"No need." Elizabeth smiles slightly at Jason, who's standing in the doorway. "He's already awake."

"Good." Steven takes a long gulp of his steaming hot coffee. "I'll see you later. Love you, Blaze."

"Love you too." Elizabeth ends the call before tossing it on the counter. "Did I wake you?"

"I reached for you and you weren't there." Jason concedes, walking over to her. "Everything okay?"

"I woke up crying." Elizabeth admits. "It happens when I'm grieving."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Jason brushes a few strands of hair from her face. "That's what I'm here for."

"You looked so peaceful." Elizabeth smiles softly. "I didn't want to bother you."

"Its not bothering me if I want you to do it." Jason pulls her into his arms. "Wake me up next time okay?"

"Okay." Elizabeth melts into him as his lips claim hers. "Want some cocoa?"

"Sure." Jason laughs softly before helping her make it. "What do you have planned today?"

"I'm thinking about going over to see your grandmother before planning the wedding with Maxie." Elizabeth says as she follows him out into the living room. "What about you?"

"Sonny and I have a few meetings to handle before we check in at the warehouses."

"Should I assume that Johnny and Marco are going to be with me all day today?"

"I'd tell one of them to go back to the warehouse, but neither would do it." Jason concedes, shaking his head. "They've both decided that their only job is protecting you."

"Really?" Elizabeth arched her eyebrow. "Or is my future husband being a little overprotective?"

"Both." he smirks before kissing her softly.

After having their cup of hot cocoa, Elizabeth and Jason went back to bed for a few more hours before waking up and going their separate ways. With a long, breathtaking kiss goodbye, Elizabeth made her way to the Quartermaine estate while Jason went across the hall to Sonny's penthouse. Arriving at the estate, Elizabeth and the two guards were let in by the butler and guided to Lila in the family room. After greetings were made, Elizabeth joined her for some tea.

"How're you holding up, dear?" Lila questioned, taking a sip of her tea.

"Some days are harder than others." she admits. "I'm as good as expected."

"I'm here if you ever need to talk." Lila assures, smiling softly.

"Well, I actually came here to ask you for a favor." Elizabeth admits, setting her cup down. "You know that me and Jason are getting married, right?"

"Yes, he told me." Lila shook her head. "I'm really happy for you both. Anything you need, just ask."

"Well, I was hoping that we could have the reception here." Elizabeth glances around the room. "I really loved the way they did your birthday and I was hoping to have something similar for the reception."

"Of course." Lila's eyes were beaming. "I would love to host your reception here."

"Really?" Elizabeth smiled brightly. "It would mean so much to us."

"Have you set a date?"

"My birthday." Elizabeth concedes. "We're going to have the ceremony at the church, of course, and having the reception here would be absolutely perfect."

"The estate is completely at your disposal." Lila assures. "You'll let me know if I can help in any way, won't you?"

"Letting us use your home is more than enough." Elizabeth was starting to truly feel happy about this. "I'm not sure I should ask, but how's Emily doing?"

"Oh, dear." Lila sighs, shaking her head. "Monica and Alan have taken her to see Dr. Collins. I truly hope it'll help."

"For what its worth, I hope she's okay." Elizabeth says softly. "I'd like to think that our friendship wasn't destroyed on purpose."

"So do I." Lila admits. "I know this might be asking too much, but will you try to be there for her? Whatever you can do, it'll be truly appreciated."

"If I can help Emily, I will." Elizabeth assures. "She still matters to me...even after everything, I still care about her."

Leaving the Quartermanine estate, Elizabeth made her way to Carly's penthouse. She still had some time before Maxie would be coming over and she actually misses Carly. She hasn't hung out with her for a while and she wanted to check in on her friend. Being let in by Ritchie, Elizabeth found Carly sitting with the boys.

"Hey!" Carly greeted, getting up to hug her. "How's the bride-to-be?"

"I'm okay." Elizabeth smiles slightly, pulling away from her. "You?"

"No way...for once, I'm not talking about me." Carly laughs softly. "Yeah, I know, shocker right?"

"You're not as selfish as people make you out to be." Elizabeth shakes her head. "I'm really okay, I promise."

"Okay." Carly shrugged, walking with her over to the boys. "Still not talking about me."

"Aunt Lizzie, can you look at this for me?" Michael spoke up, sliding his sketch over to her. "Does it look okay?"

Elizabeth sat down next to Michael, looking over his sketch. "You're getting the hang of it." Elizabeth smiles as she slides it back to him. "A few more lessons and you just might be better than me."

"Yeah, right." Michael shook his head. "I'm not that good."

"But you will be." Elizabeth assures. "You just have to keep at it."

"Okay." Michael looks down at his sketch. "I'll keep practicing."

"Good." Elizabeth smiled, really happy that he's liking art so much. "I have a favor to ask you."

"Shoot." Michael looks up at her.

"Your Uncle Jason and I are getting married and I was wondering if you'd like to be the ring bearer." Elizabeth explains. "What do you say?"

"That's the person that gives the priest the rings, right?"

"Yes." Elizabeth shook her head. "You'd hold onto the rings until its time for me and Uncle Jason to put it on each other's fingers."

"Okay." Michael says without hesitation. "I'll do it."

Carly couldn't help but smile at the scene before her. She wasn't at all sure about her at first, but now she was glad that she gave Elizabeth a chance. She's really good for Jason and she's amazing with Michael and Morgan. Carly can only imagine how she'd be with her own kids, though she's sure that won't be happening any time soon. Michael jumped up from the chair and went up to his room, something about wanting to practice his technique a little more while Leticia took Morgan for his bath.

"Maxie's going to be my maid of honor." Elizabeth says as they sit down at the table. "But I was wondering if you'd like to be a bridesmaid with Skye."

"Sure, I'd love to." Carly assures. "I know that Sonny is going to be the best man. Do you know who he'll choose as groomsmen?"

"Nikolas and Zander." Elizabeth shakes her head. "I was going to put them on my side, but Jason said he didn't mind having them on his side."

"Anything for the bride." Carly could just imagine how that conversation went. "Do you need any help planning?"

"Actually, if you want, maybe you can take care of the reception." Elizabeth admits. "More specifically, the decorating. Maxie and I can take care of the rest."

"Leave it to me." Carly was hoping to have a hand in the reception decorating. "I'll take care of it."

"Great." Elizabeth stood up. "I have to go, Maxie will be here soon, but I'll be over for dinner."

As soon as Maxie got there, nothing else was discussed outside of planning the wedding. Elizabeth had to reassure Maxie that Jason was handling the technical parts of things. Maxie was very organized and she wanted to be sure that the marriage license will be ready in time for the wedding. She knew that this was going to be hectic, but Elizabeth had no idea just how much went into planning a wedding. Maxie finally allowed them to have a break to have lunch at Kelly's.

"Don't worry." Maxie says as they walk into the diner. "Between you and me, we'll have everything set in time for you to get married on your birthday."

"I really appreciate everything you're doing." Elizabeth shrugs out of her coat and hangs it up. "I don't think I could plan this without you."

"That's what your twin is for." Maxie said simply, plopping down on a chair. "Mac wanted me to let you know that the prick's hearing is over and he's been sentence to finish off his original sentence."

"Seriously?" Elizabeth eyes her intently. "He's not getting out?"

"Not in this lifetime." Maxie assures. "There's no more appeals left because they took it straight to the supreme court."

"Thank god." Elizabeth lets out a breath of relief. "One less thing to worry about."

"I know." Maxie smiled slightly, laughing when Elizabeth's cellphone started ringing.

"Yeah?" Elizabeth answered.

"Its me." her fiance replies. "How's the planning going?"

"Almost halfway done." Elizabeth concedes. "How're things going with you?"

"We've got two more meetings and then we're heading to the warehouses." Jason got into the town car. "I hate to ask this, but I need a favor."

"Name it." Elizabeth leans back so the waitress can put down her plate.

"Can you call Monica and ask what she wants?" Jason gave the driver the okay to take off. "She's been calling and I don't have time to call her back."

"Sure...I'll give her a call." Elizabeth assures. "I'll let you know what she says."

"Thanks." Jason really hated asking her. "I'll see you when we're done."

"Okay." Elizabeth ended the call before dialling Monica's number.

"Monica Quartermaine." she answered.

"Hi Mrs. Quartermaine, its Elizabeth." Elizabeth takes a deep breath. "Jason said you're trying to get ahold of him, is everything okay?"

"Oh, Elizabeth, I just needed to talk to my son." Monica assures. "Is he busy?"

"He's swamped with work, but I can give him a message for you if you want."

"No, that's okay." Monica sighed, a little nervous to ask what she needed to ask, but voicing it regardless. "I know I probably shouldn't ask, but can you come to the hospital?"

"Is this about Emily?"

"Yes." Monica confirms. "We've admitted her to the psych ward and I think seeing you might do her some good."

"Um, sure." Elizabeth says, remembering her conversation with Lila. "I'll be right there."

"I'm coming with you." Maxie says immediately, cutting off anything she was about to say.

"Okay." Elizabeth gives in, not wanting to argue the point.

Elizabeth had their food put into to-go containers before paying for lunch and heading to the hospital. Johnny and Marco kept their distance, but they weren't too far away. Maxie and Elizabeth found Alan and Monica outside the room that Emily was admitted into. She wasn't sure what her doing there would help but she was there regardless.

"Psychological projection?" Elizabeth questioned, confused as to what that meant. "I don't understand."

"Dr. Collins seems to think that Nikolas's rejection sent her into a spiral." Monica explains. "She's projecting her insecurities onto you and Jason since the age difference is pretty much the same."

"Since it didn't work out with Nikolas, she thinks that it won't work out with me and Jason." Elizabeth shakes her head, understanding a little more. "I don't understand how me being here will help, though."

"Emily's case is the most extreme psychological projection that Dr. Collins has ever seen." Alan wishes that this didn't have to happen. "He thinks that if you talk to her, maybe it'll sink in that you and Jason are in love and it'll help her face her own emotions."

"But, from what I've heard, the only person that can help a patient out of this kind of defence mechanism is the patient themselves."

"Will you at least try?" Monica questions pleadingly.

"I don't know what good it'll do, but I'll try." Elizabeth concedes. "Maxie, wait out here, okay?"

"First sign of trouble, I'm bursting in there regardless." Maxie says seriously.

"Vibrantly noted." Elizabeth smiles slightly before taking a deep breath and walking inside. "Hey, Emily."

"Elizabeth." Emily looks at her carefully. "You came."

"Of course I came." Elizabeth walks over to stand by her bedside. "You okay?"

"I will be." Emily shakes her head. "Now that you and Jason are over."

"What?" Elizabeth looks at her confused. "Me and Jason aren't over."

"But you're here." Emily says like its obvious. "That means that you believe me...that you're not good for each other."

"No...that means that your parents called me." Elizabeth corrects. "Emily, your brother and I are getting married."

"No!" Emily nearly shouts. "No! You two don't belong together. Trust me Elizabeth...you're not good together."

"We're happy and we're getting married." Elizabeth assures. "Maybe if you're up to it, you can come to the wedding."

"No! You can't get married." Emily shakes her head abruptly, grabbing Elizabeth's arm. "You have to stop this! Stop this before its too late."

"Emily, you're hurting me." Elizabeth tries to yank her arm free, but Emily's gripping it too tightly. "Em, let go!"

"You have to see the truth!" Emily says seriously. "Please! You and Jason will hurt each other."

"Emily, we love each other." Elizabeth says trying to ignore the pain in her arm. "Please, just see that and accept it. I'm marrying Jason on my birthday."

"No!" Emily shouts. "No! This can't be happening...how can it? I...I just...No!"

Maxie walks through the door, helping Elizabeth pry Emily's grip on her hand before guiding her friend out the door. Elizabeth had tears in her eyes because she could see how deeply troubled Emily was. Her former best friend is truly hurting and she wishes that she could help her, but there was no use. Nothing Elizabeth did would help Emily now. Apologizing to Alan and Monica, she allowed Maxie and the guys to take her home. Getting inside, Elizabeth told Maxie that she'd be okay and for them to just go.

Sitting in her bedroom, Elizabeth hugged a pillow to her chest as she looked at a picture of her and Emily. It hurt so much that she has lost her best friend and no matter what happened, she wouldn't get that friendship back. Even if they could move past this and Emily returned to the girl she was before, Elizabeth knew that they'd never be best friends again. When Jason got home, he found her curled up in bed, hugging the pillow and gripping Emily's picture in her hand. After calling Sonny to tell him that they wouldn't be there for dinner, Jason crawled into bed beside her and pulled her into his arms. He could see the bruise on her arm and he'll ask her about it later, but for now, he'll just hold her, knowing that the days ahead would be hard, but they'll make it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews!<strong>

**I love waking up, checking my email and seeing all your reviews. It means a lot.**

**Hope you liked the update.**

**p.s. sashahailee, hope you're feeling better and thank you. I'm not great, but I'm getting closer to being okay.**

**Till next time...**


	34. Chapter 34

Elizabeth woke up in tears, taking deep breaths to steady her nerves. She was about to reach over for her fiance when she found that she was alone. Confusion setting in, Elizabeth reached for the lamp and turned it on, touching the bed beside her to find that it was cool to the touch. Throwing her legs over the side of the bed, she was about to stand up when she spotted a thermos on the side table with a small note attached to it. Smiling to herself, Elizabeth removed the note and unfolded it.

"Hot cocoa, the way you like it." Elizabeth read, picking up the thermos in her hand. "Stay in bed. Love, Jason."

Laughing softly, Elizabeth set the note down on the side table before unscrewing the cover and taking a drink of the hot cocoa her fiance so generously left for her. She had to admit that she wasn't expecting it, but was glad that he did it. In that simple gesture, the hurt seemed to dull and happier feelings took its place. By the time she finished drinking the hot cocoa, she was calm enough to fall back to sleep. Turning out the lights, Elizabeth snuggled into the comforter before falling back into a peaceful slumber.

"Just put it over there." Jason gestures to the coffee table. "Is everything set?"

"Exactly how you wanted it." Johnny assures. "Anything else?"

"No. That's it." Jason lights the candle on the table. "Thanks for getting up early to do this."

"No sweat." Johnny assured before walking back out of the penthouse.

With everything set for their day, Jason made his way up to their bedroom to find her fast asleep. Smiling to himself, he walked over to sit beside her, running his fingers through her hair. Today was going to be about the two of them. As her eyes slowly opened, Jason placed a soft kiss on her temple.

"Hi." Jason whispers, a small smile touching his lips.

"Hi." Elizabeth takes a deep breath before sitting up. "Thank you."

"You're beautiful." Jason says, overlooking her thank you. "You hungry?"

"I can eat." Elizabeth smiles as he helps her out of bed.

"Wash up and I'll be downstairs waiting for you."

Jason kisses her softly before walking out of the room. She was truly curious about what he was up to, but went to wash up regardless. When she was finished and returned to their bedroom, Elizabeth found a set of clothes laid out for her. Shaking her head, she walked over and put them on, tying her hair into a loose ponytail. What waited for her in the living room was truly a surprise. The coffee table was set up like a dining table, cushions on the floor for them to sit on.

"Wow." Elizabeth comments, walking over to him. "What is all this?"

"Breakfast." Jason says simply, helping her sit on the cushion.

Not questioning it further, Elizabeth ate the food that he prepared for her. Though she thought that breakfast was more than enough, Jason was just getting started. With breakfast out of the way, Jason took her down to the bike where they straddled it and took off. For hours they just drove, taking in the feel of the open road and the bike beneath them. Elizabeth held tight to him as they took the winding road all the way to Vista Point. The whole place was decorated so beautifully with flowers and slow music playing.

"Its so beautiful." Elizabeth glances around at the scene before her.

"Would you like to dance?" Jason repeats the words from there somewhat first date.

"I'd love to." Elizabeth melts into his embrace as they sway to the music. She doesn't know what's come over him, but she doesn't mind it at all.

They dance for a few songs, holding each other close, all that could be heard is the music playing. Elizabeth's eyes close as she listens to his heartbeat beneath her ear and she feels the happiest she's felt in the last few weeks. As the fifth song comes to an end, Jason pulls away to guide her to the table that he had Johnny set up. There, beneath the table, was a picnic for two.

"Not that I don't love this, but what else are we doing today?" Elizabeth questions as he pulls out her chair for her.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Jason counters, kissing the top of her head once she's seated. "Today's all about relaxing and having fun."

"I like the sound of that." Elizabeth admits, putting a napkin on her lap. "Nothing but being happy."

"That's the idea." Jason smiles slightly. "For today, there's no talk of stresses or losses. Today is about us being together and only us."

Lunch went by much like breakfast. They ate in silence, just enjoying the other's presence, not really needing words to fill the silence. Before they knew it, they were back on the bike, riding off for hours to come. Elizabeth would apologize to Maxie later for not following through with their plans, but for now she'll just live in the moment. She's truly happy and that's all that mattered right then. After the month she has just had, she needed this more than anything.

"Guess its just us." Maxie plops down onto Carly's couch. "Apparently, Jason and Elizabeth are off on some stress relief getaway."

"They called you?" Carly was slightly miffed. "I've been calling them all day."

"Chill. They didn't call me." Maxie shakes her head, laying out the binders. "I wrangled it out of Johnny earlier."

"Okay." Carly relaxed at that. "So what do you have left?"

"Elizabeth and I made all the basic decisions, we'll have to confirm the reservations and orders in a couple days." Maxie flipped through her to-do list. "Right now we just have to focus on decorating the church and the reception."

"I've got the basic idea of how the reception is going to look." Carly pulled out her collage that she put together. "It needs a little finishing touches, but you get the idea."

"This can work." Maxie looked it over. "A little tweaking here and there and we'll be set."

"Now for the church." Carly pulls over the binder. "I had a few ideas on how it should look."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry its taken me this long to update my stories. I'm kind of rusty, but I'm trying to get back in the groove of things. I just want to say that I truly appreciate all your condolences and well wishes, it truly means a lot to have that kind of support. I hope you liked the update and I'll try to put more up soon. **

**Thank you!**


End file.
